Date a Alien
by condeale
Summary: Crossover. Tras la derrota de Diagon y Vilgax, y la partida de Gwen y Kevin, Ben recibe la amarga noticia que su novia Julie tiene que viajar a Japon para apoyar a una prima, a lo que el, junto a su socio Rook, deciden acompañarla, sin saber de las aventuras y misterios que encontrarian. Harem, FemShidou Shiori, Ben no termino con Julie
1. prologo:Nuevo amanecer

**Hola a todos los lectores, hoy traigo este nuevo fanfic, que en si es un crossover entre Ben 10 y Date a live, y me preguntar ¿Por qué no lo pusiste en la sección de Crossover? Porque creo que no hay gente de habla español ahí. Aparte que este fanfic se me ocurrió tras ver un video que me salió de recomendados en youtube de esta gran serie de mi infancia (hablo de Ben 10), ahora unos puntos importantes del fanfic:**

 **-Sucede durante la primera temporada de Ben 10: Omniverse, en si después del cap 5 pero antes del 6**

 **-Hay Fem-Shidou, es decir Shiori, ¿Por qué? Por qué era eso xd o que no salga….cosa que también no podría salir Mana (Una de mis favoritas)**

 **-Acá Ben no termino con Julie, pero no se preocupen por las demás chica que salen ya que….**

 **-Sera un harem mediano, tomando algunas chicas que se enamoraron de Ben (incluyendo aliens) y algunas de Date a live**

 **-El ommitrix tiene a los supremos ¿Por qué? Porque eran geniales xd**

 **-Aparece algunos personajes que no salieron en Omniverse**

 **Nota 1: No soy dueño de Date a live ni Ben 10, solo de los OC que ponga**

"Ahhhhh" Viendo al magnitud de una pequeña parte de circunferencia del planeta tierra, susurro nuestro querido héroe, Ben Tennyson algo aburrido.

"¿Estas bien Ben?" A su costado, pregunto su socio, Rook Blonko, un alien de raza Revoniano y plomero y compañero de Ben

Actualmente ambos estabas en el Proto-Camión de Rook volando sobre la curvatura de la tierra sobre el océano Pacifico

"Ahh Rook nada….solo que es algo aburrido ver todo el tiempo la curvatura de la tierra" Respondio Ben algo aburrido

"Ah bueno, aunque la de tu planeta es una más interesante por toda la basura espacial que hay" Dijo Rook en un tono normal

"Oye…no sé si eso es de orgullo o vergüenza" Respondio Ben cruzando los brazos algo tímido

"Va, muchas formas de vida no tuvieron su propio desarrollo aeroespacial, sino que solo fueron lazadas por otras, ya sea por fines pacíficos o militares" Respondio Rook con respeto

"Je…." Riendo un poco, susurro Ben

"Además, eh estado leyendo sobre la nueva ciudad a dónde vamos, aparte que fue increíble que el magistrado Tennyson nos dejase ir" Dijo Rook asombrado de su traslado que él y Ben tuvieron

"Si…aún recuerdo" Respondio Ben recordando cómo llegaron a esto

1 mes atrás

Tras un día de clases en la academia estudiantil, nuestro querido héroe había recibido una llamada de su novia, Julie Yamamoto, que tras ser llevado por Rook a Mr. Malteadas, se encontraron y tras tomar algunas malteadas, con timidez, Julie hablo

"Eh Ben…debo decirte algo"

"Claro Julie ¿Qué pasa?" En un tono amigable, respondió Ben tomando su malteada

"Bueno…es que me voy a mudar" Dijo Julie con la cabeza baja, cosa que hizo atragantar un poco a Ben, para que luego preguntase nervioso

"¿Mudar?"

"Si, veras mis padres quieren que viva con mi prima, que está en Japón, ya que ella está viviendo sola y tras hablar con mis abuelos….iré a vivir para este año" Explico Julie deprimida

"Pero….ahh" Dijo Ben intentando oponerse, pero como era un motivo familiar…..decidió no intervenir.

"Sé que es duro…pero tengo a poyar a mi familia, aparte que ella perdió a sus padres hace 5 años" Dijo Julie con tristeza

"Bueno….si es por familia" Dijo Ben deprimiéndose

"Sé que será difícil una relación a distancia…pero no tengo otra opción" Intentando sonar positiva, dijo Julie con una pequeña sonrisa

"otra opción…" Susurro Ben pensativo….con un plan

1 hora después, Base subterránea de los plomero

"El magistrado esta adelante" Dijo el plomero alien

"Ok gracias" Respondio Ben mientras entraba al centro de control de la base

Tras su encuentro Julie, Ben decidió ir a hablar con su abuelo si era posible que el fuera a Japón, la razón de querer seguir a su novia, que en Bellwood, aparte de sus padres y abuelo, que no estaban casi siempre presentes, no tenía más amigos cercanos, ya que su prima Gwem y su amigo ex-enemigo Kevin se fueron a la universidad de la primera, dejando a ver solo, bueno no solo, aún tenía a su novia, pero como se ira a Japón….

"Abuelo" Dijo Ben al ver a su abuelo, Max Tennyson, quien estaba viendo los últimos reportes de los plomeros, pero al escuchar a su nieto, volteo y con un gran abrazo dijo

"Ah Ben" Para luego soltarlo y decir

"Que gusto es ver, ¿Qué te trae aquí?"

"Ah bueno…" Dijo Ben algo nervioso para luego explicar su situación

"Y tu novia se ira a Japón…" Dijo Max algo serio y pensativo

"Si" Respondio Ben algo tímido

"Japón…por lo que se, la división de los plomeros de allá esta algo abandonara por la central" Dijo Max recordando la división nipona de los plomeros la cual solo estaba para rellenar en el mapa.

"Entonces…." Algo positivo, respondió Ben

"Bueno….podemos enviar a alguien de tu talla y con Rook reforzar los ánimos" Dijo Max con una sonrisa a su nieto

"En serio" Dijo Ben alegremente

"Sip, pero no te olvides de informarme cualquier problema" Dijo Max asitiendo

"Ok, gracias abuelo, ere el mejor" Dándole la mano, dijo Ben muy feliz

"Je, al menos quiero tener bisnietos" Con una sonrisa, dijo Max riendo

"Oye" Algo tímido, dijo Ben sonrojándose

"Jajajaja" A lo que Max se rio

Presente

"Si…." volviendo a ver la Tierra, dijo Ben algo tímido

"Ahhh ¿ya llegamos?" A lo que a su costado, dijo Julie, quien está durmiendo por el viaje a su costado, despertándose

"Aun no señorita Yamamoto" Dijo Rook en un tono amigable y sin perder de vista los controles de la nave

"Ok, me despiertan para cuando llegamos" Dijo Julie volviendo a dormir

"Ahh" Susurro Ben algo cansado

"Jejeje" En silencio, rio Rook por la pareja de novios

1 hora después

Tras un largo viaje por el pacifico, habían llegado a su objetivo, una bonita ciudad de Japón

"Bien entrando de nuevo en la atmosfera" Dijo Rook descendiendo la nave

"Ok…" Respondio Ben algo desanimado, a lo que luego de un reingreso algo caliente (xd) por fin estaban en cielo nipón

"Y…ya estamos" Dijo Rook enderezando el movimiento de nave

"Guao" Dijo Ben viendo la ciudad

"Ahh ¿ya llegamos?" Despertándose de nuevo, dijo Julie con una mano en la cabeza

"Si Julie" Dijo Ben viendo la ventana

"Ahh bien" Con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo Julie ya despierta de todo

"Ehh ¿porque la ciudad parece un cráter?" Pregunto Ben al ver que la ciudad estaba sobre un gigantesco cráter algo profundo

"Ah es que hubo un terremoto espacial hace 20 años" Respondio Julie viendo también por la ventana

"Terremoto espacial…. ¿No es cuando se forma esa bola de energía rara que destruye una zona?" Pregunto Ben con curiosidad

"Sip" Respondio Julie aun viendo la ventana

"Por lo que nos enseñaban en la academia de plomeros, siempre está la ley de nunca estar fuera en un terremoto espacial, aunque no daban razones" Comento Rook sin descuidar los controles de la nave

"Eh, ahora que me lo recuerdas, en el verano que encontré el omnitrix, en una ciudad que visite con Gwen y el abuelo ocurrió uno de esos, je recuerdo que el abuelo no me dejo salir del refugio y aun cuando le dije que saldría con XLR-8" Dijo Ben algo pensativo

"Hummm, un Kineceleran podría escapar con facilidad del inicio del terremoto, puede que el magistrado solo lo hacía por tu seguridad" Dijo Rook en un tono sereno

"Si….creo" Algo dudoso, Respondio Ben

"Pero bueno, ya estamos en tierra" Dijo Rook mientras aterrizaba la nave en una carretera cercana ubica en el borde de la ciudad, para que pasaba a su modo camioneta

"Eh Julie ¿Cómo se llamaba la ciudad?" Pregunto Ben con curiosidad

"Ah Tenguu city" Respondio Julie viendo la ciudad

"Buen nombre" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa, a lo que Julie asintió

"Ben podrías sacar la Máscara cambia forma" Por otro lado, dijo Rook señalando a un cajo de la nave

"Claro" Respondio Ben, sacando una máscara cambia forma

"Bien" Dijo Rook a lo que la cogió y poniéndosela en la cara, la activo para cambiar su apariencia alien a la de un humano de pelo negro, cojos ámbar y de edad similar a Ben, además de usar una casaca azul, camisa negra y pantalón jean con zapatos negros

"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunto si dejar de mirar la carretera

"Bien" Respondio Julie sonriendo

"Aun no entiendo por qué la usas si en Bellwood andabas así normal" Dijo Ben curioso

"Protocolo, aparte que en Bellwood ya estaban algo acostumbrados a aliens" Respondio Rook con voz serena conduciendo

"Se…" Respondio Ben

Después, la camioneta siguió su camino, bajando pasando por los suburbios hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde Ben vio varios carteles publicitarios, los cuales pudo entenderlos gracias a un dispositivo que le dio su abuelo

"Je, programa de traductor, funcionado" Sonriendo dijo leyendo unos carteles de comida

"Hummmm" Pero y su costado, susurro Julie algo molesta

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Ben confundido

"Que no es justo que me tuve que volver a aprender todo el idioma japonés de nuevo y tú solo te pusiste ese dispositivo" Dijo Julie con una cara de molestia

"Va, si te ofrecí uno" Dijo Ben sonriendo

"Cuando ya había terminado de aprender" Dijo Julie aun molesta

"Ya vamos" Dijo Ben sonriendo

"Hummm" Susurro Julie aun molestia pero kawaii

"Jejeje" Por su parte, rio Rook al ver la pelea de novios

Tras eso, pasaron unos minutos para luego llegar al departamento donde vivía la prima de Julie, donde también Ben y Rook consiguieron un departamento para ellos.

"Bien llegamos" Dijo Rook frenando el camión

"ok" Respondieron Ben y Julie, a lo salieron y tras ir al módulo de carga, instalado para la mudanza, comenzaron a sacar sus pertenencias

"Voy a llamar a mi prima para que nos ayude con las cosas" Dijo Julie pero….

RORORORROR

En eso, un pequeño Mechomorph Galvanizado salto sobre ella, el cual era su mascota Ship

"Ya, ya, ya Ship" Dijo Julie a su pequeña mascota alien el cual solo asintió haciendo ruidos

UFUFUFFUFUFFU

"Jejeje" Rio Julie mientras llamaba su prima

Por otra parte, Ben y Rook comenzaron a sacar todas cajas y muebles (Que eran desplegables)

"Ben podías ayudarme" Dijo Rook mientras carga una gran caja del tamaño de una refri

"Ok" Respondio Ben a lo que le ayudo a su socio

"Ahh porque tanto equipaje" Dijo Ben al carga tal peso

"No es mío" Dijo Julie percatándose de ellos

"Ah mis armas y equipamientos" Comento Rook en un tono sereno

"….." En silencio, tanto Ben como Julie se quedaron sin hablar

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Rook sin entender

"¿Era necesario tantas cosas?" Pregunto Ben sin entender a su socio

"Si, para la mul…." Dijo Rook, pero…

"Julie" Detrás de ellos, una voz monocorde sonó, a lo que voltearon y vieron a una chica, de posiblemente 15 años, pelo blanco con un corte casi igual al de Julie, ojos celestes y una mirada sin emociones, con una cara que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, que vestía una camisa blanca con una falda azul y zapatillas deportivas

"Ahh Origami" Alegremente, dijo Julie

"Ehh" Susurro Ben y Rook sin entender

"…." En silencio, la chica llamada Origami solo se quedó mirando a ellos, en especial a Ben

"Ah Ben y Rook ella es mi prima, Origami Tobichi" Dijo Julie presentando a su prima

"Muy buenas señorita Tobichi, mi nombre es Rook Blonko" Con respeto, dijo Rook inclinándose un poco

"Hola mi…" Por su parte, Dijo Ben en un tono alegre, pero…

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" Interrumpiéndolo, dijo Origami con una mirada sin emociones

"¿Eh?" Casi gritando, tanto Ben, Rook y Julie dijeron sorprendidos

"…." Pero en silencio Origami no dijo nada

"¿Cómo sabes….?" Algo inquieto, dijo Ben, pero Origami intervino

"¿No te acuerdas?" Algo desconcertada en su voz, pregunto ella

"No….no te conoci…." Dijo Ben sorprendido, pero Origami negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Entiendo"

"Ok…." Susurro Ben sin entender, pero Julie le dio un codazo

"Ahh ¡oye!" Algo molesto, dijo Ben pero Julie intervino con una mirada molesta

"¿Conocías a mi prima?"

"Noooo, recién la conozco…aunque puede ser porque son un héroe" Dijo Ben nervioso, para terminar presumiendo de su fama

"Hummm" Susurro Julie algo molesta

"Una ayuda acá" Por otra parte Rook tenía problemas con las cajas

"Ahh verdad" Volteando, dijo Ben lleno a ayudarlo

"Hummm" Susurro Julie algo molesta

"….." En silencio, Origami solo se quedó viendo a Ben

30 minutos después

"Y esa fue la última" Dijo Rook cargando la última caja de Julie al departamento de Origami, donde ella viviria

"Bien" Dijo Julie con un pulgar arriba

"….." En silencio, Origami solo asintió para luego ir a la cocina

"Ehh Julie" Acercándose a su novia, dijo Ben

"Si" Respondio Julie algo curiosa

"Tu prima es algo extraña" Dijo Ben, pero ella le dio un codazo

"Ouch ¿porque eso?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Mis abuelos me dijeron que ha estado haci desde la muerte de mis tíos, y como ellos no lograron que sea como antes, me llamaron" Dijo Julie molesta

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben asintiendo

"¿Qué artefactos son estos?" Por otra parte, entro Origami con un extraño dispositivo con forma de estrella

"Ahh esto" Dijo Rook al percatarse que uno de su implemento había caído en las cajas de Julie

"Es un pelador de leucopapas" Dijo agarrando el dispositivo

"¿Leucopapas?" Pregunto Origami sin entender

"Si, es…" Dijo Rook, pero Ben le llamo

"Oye Rook" Dijo Ben algo molesto

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Rook sin entender

"No olvidas que esto es…." Dijo Ben señalando al pelador

"Oh verdad" Dándose cuenta de su error, dijo Rook a lo que guardo el pelador detrás suyo

"Je dije lecupapas, perdón solo dije papas" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"…." En silencio, Origami solo se le quedo mirando

"¿Estas….?" Dijo Rook pero Origami negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Mientes alíen"

"Ehhhhh" Tanto Rook, Ben y Julie susurraron si entender

"Oye…eso es un insul…." Dijo Ben, pero Origami, en un segundo, le retiro la Máscara cambia forma haciendo que el vuelva a su forma humana

"Ahhh" Tanto Rook, Ben y Julie gritaron sorprendidos

"Ahh ¿cómo?" Pregunto Ben sorprendido

"Tú eres el famoso héroe Ben Tennyson, de la ciudad de Bellwood, grupo sanguíneo B positivo, altura 1, 75 metros, edad 16 años, aparte de ser el héroe que puede transformase en diferentes alíen ¿No?" Dijo Origami en un tono monocorde con la cabeza algo inclinada a la derecha

"Si…." Susurro Ben nervioso, a lo que se acercó a Julie y dijo

"Julie ayuda" A lo que ella asintió y, agarrándole de los hombros a Origami, dijo nerviosa

"Ahhh Origami por que no acompañas a ordenar mi ropa"

"….está bien" Respondio la peliblanca en un tono monocorde, dejando solos a Ben y Rook

"Pero que chica más rara" Dijo Ben aun nervioso

"Para los estándares humanos si" Respondio Rook asintiendo, a lo que dijo

"Continuando, deberíamos ordenar las cosa para mañana"

"Ah verdad, clases" Respondio Ben con pesadez

Acto seguido comenzaron a ordenar las demás cosa, entre ropas (que eran pocas), armas y muebles

"Y listo" Dijo Rook guardando unos instrumentos para su multi-herramienta

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben cayendo en su cama

"Humm esta zona de tu planeta es muy interesante Ben" Sacando una pantalla de información, dijo Rook leyendo sobre el país donde estaban

"Por…." Dijo Ben con cansancio

"Su cultura, gastronomía y entretenimiento es totalmente diferente a lo que eh visto, aparte que sus juegos son muy interesantes" Dijo Rook asombrado por la cultura japonesa

"Ahh si, aunque no me agradan los simuladores de citas" Dijo Ben algo desanimado

"¿Por?" Pregunto Rook curioso

"No peleas, debo decir algo más" Dijo Ben con una cara de 'enserio'.

"Bueno…." Respondio Rook asintiendo

"Ahhh mañana iremos a la sede de esta ciudad de los plomeros ¿no?" Pregunto Ben recordando las órdenes de su abuelo

"Si y por lo que oído están emocionados por tu visita" Dijo Rook en un tono normal

"Je es porque tendrán a una celebridad con ellos" Levantando su puño dijo Ben con orgullo

"Si porque muchos que están en las demás sedes se quieren transferir a la que estamos" Agrego Rook leyendo los reportes de la central nipona

"¿Tanto?" Pregunto Ben asombrado

"Si" Respondio Rook también sorprendido

"Bueno….Ahhh" Volviendo a acostarse, dijo Ben con cansancio

"Ya terminaron" Entrando por la puerta, apareció Julie hablando

"Sip, ¿Cómo vas con tu prima?" Pregunto Ben curioso

"Ahh, algo difícil" Respondio Julie mientras se agarra su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda

"¿Por?" Pregunto Ben preocupado mientras se sentaba

"Bueno….es muy distinta a como la recordaba" Dijo Julie con tristeza sentándose en la cama de Ben

"Eh" Susurro este último preocupado al ver que de los ojos de Julie salían algunas lagrimas

"La muerte de mis tíos la choco mucho…ya ni sonríe" Dijo con tristeza en su voz, pero Ben le agarro del hombro y con una sonrisa dijo

"Tranquila" A lo que continuo

"La muerte de un familiar no es fácil"

"…." En silencio, Julie solo se apoyó en el aun triste

"Pero ahora es tu misión ayudarla" Dijo Ben con algo de seriedad

"Se" Dijo Julie reponiéndose un poco

"Pero recuerda que me tienes a mí y a Rook para ayudarte a ayudarla" Dijo Ben con un pulgar arriba, a lo que Julie sonrió y dijo

"Je…fue buena idea que me acompañaras" A lo que Ben solo sonrió y ambos se dieron un beso

"Sera mejor ir a comer algo" Dijo Ben parándose

"Si" Respondio Julie algo más tranquila

"Aparte que mañana comienza las clases" Dijo Ben con pesadez

"Jejeje, no te gusta la clases" Riendo respondió Julie

"No si….bueno es que no me gusta tener que usar uniforme" Algo molesto, respondió Ben parándose de la cama

"Es una norma para incentivar el compañerismo entre los alumnos" Intervino Rook que está en la cama de el

"Lo que sea…aburrido" Dijo Ben con pesadez

"Jeje" Rio Julie ante el comentario de su novio

"Mejor vamos a comer" Dijo Ben yendo a la puerta

"ok" Respondio Julie mientras lo seguía con Rook

30 min despues

Después de la conversación entre Julie y Ben, decidieron salir todos a comer por el último día de descanso y su primer dia en Japon de Ben, Julie y Rook. A lo que fueron a la camioneta y salieron a buscar donde comer.

"….." En silencio, Origami, quien estaba al costado de Ben para la ventana lo miraba con una mirada algo anormal

"Ehh Julie tu prima…" Nervioso dijo Ben viendo a su otro costado, donde estaba Julie

"Hummm" Quien solo susurro algo molesta tener que afrentar todos los problemas de su novio

"Ahh lo siento, a Tobichi…. ¿Pasa algo?" Viendo a Origami, dijo Ben nervioso

"No nada" En un tono sin emociones, dijo la peliblanca

"Ok…." Respondio Ben nervioso, pero al pasar cerca de un grifo, vio un puesto de

"OHHH ese es un Sr. Malteadas" Dijo Ben emocionado

"Es una nueva tienda, se abrió hace unos días" Dijo Origami con una mirada monocorde

"Vamos" Dijo Ben aún más emocionado

"Jeje" Por su parte Rook rio de la reacción de su socio

A lo que luego de estacionarse, el grupo compraron algunas malteadas

"Ahhh como extrañaba a Sr. Malteadas" Dijo Ben tomando su malteada

"Ahh nada mal" Dijo Julie sonriendo y satisfecha por la malteada

"…." En silencio Origami solo tomaba su malteada

"Ehh ¿Qué tal Origami?" Pregunto Julie a su prima sonriendo

"Buenos ingredientes" Respondio Origami en un tono monocorde

"Ok…" Respondio Julie algo nerviosa

"Hummm" Susurro Ben algo molesto por la actitud de Origami

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo Origami dándose cuenta de la mirada de Ben

"Ahh nada" Dijo Ben viendo a otro lado

"Ok" Respondio Origami volviendo a tomar de su malteada

"Voy por más" Acabándose su malteada, dijo Ben volviendo a la tienda

"Me tras uno igual Ben" Dijo Rook en un tono normal

"A mí también" Agrego Julie sonriendo

"…." En silencio, Origami solo se le quedo mirando

"Ehh Tobichi, ¿no queras otra malteada?" Dijo Ben nervioso

"Si me lo ofreces…ok" Respondio Origami aun tomando lo que le quedaba de malteada

"Bien…." Respondio Ben entrando a la tienda

Pero que chica más rara Penso Ben mientras caminaba por la tienda mientras silbaba

"Hu...hu…hu…" Pero en eso se chocó con alguien

"Ahh"

"Ahhh"

Tanto Ben como la persona con quien choco susurraron cayendo al suelo

"Ahh lo siento…." Levantándose, dijo Ben, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que se había chocado con una chica, de cabello azulado largo, ojos marrones con un brillo misterios, que parecía llevar una casaca marrona, polo blanco con una falda azul y sandalias verdes

"Ahh no yo no veía" Dijo la chica acomodándose la sandalia, a lo que Ben le ofreció la mano para levantarse

"Vamos…ya está" Ayudándola, dijo Ben pero…

PI…PI…PI…

En eso un pitido sonó de su ommitrix, como si estuviera escaneándola

'Ehh no será esta chica un alíen' Pensó algo intranquilo que la chica que tenía delante sea un alien que no tenga escaneado

"Ahh gracias…eh…" Ya parada, dijo la chica algo tímida

"Ben, Ben Tennyson" Dijo Ben algo tímido

"Ahh un gusto" Inclinados un poco dijo la chica, a lo que dijo

"Shiori, Itsuka Shiori"

"Ok Itsuka..." Dijo Ben pero la chica llamada Shiori se le quedo mirando impactada

"Hummm" Susurro mientras lo mirada

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben algo nervioso

"Tú…. ¿no eres ese famoso héroe norteamericano?" Pregunto Shiori sorprendida

"Ahhh si" Respondio Ben algo tímido al ser reconocido

"Guao me das tu autógrafo" Sacando un cuadernillo que tenía su bolsillo, dijo Shiori emocionada

"Cla…." Respondio Ben, pero…

"Onee-chan porque tanto demoras" Detrás de ellos, sonó la voz de una chica, a lo que voltearon y Ben vio una niña, de 13 o 14 años, pelo rojo dividido en dos coletas, ojos rojos cereza y que llevaba un lindo vestido con una casaca roza y sandalias rojas

"Ahh Kotori-chan, no es nada" Dijo Shiori a la niña

"Hummm" Susurro la niña llamada Kotori molesta mirando a Ben

"Ahh" Susurro Ben sintiéndose incomodo, pero Kotori hablo con una mirada molesta pero kawaiii

"¿Qué quieres con onee-chan?"

"Nada…solo nos tropezamos" Respondio Ben nervioso

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori aun molesta, pero Shiori se le acercó y dijo

"Ehh sí, no te preocupes Kotori-chan"

"Hummm mas te vale…..jajaja" Aun molesta, dijo Kotori, pero Shiori le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga

"Ya, ya, confía en tu onee-chan" Dijo Shiori riendo

"Ya, ya onee-chan" Dijo Kotori riendo, para luego darle un abrazo su hermana mayor

"Ok… fue un gusto, acá esta tu autógrafo" Incomodo, dijo Ben dándole el cuadernillo firmado saliendo hacia la recepción

"Ehhhh, ahora que me dio cuenta, ese no era es héroe norteamericano que se transforma en aliens" Dijo Kotori viendo a Ben irse

"Sip" Confirmo Shiori con una sonrisa

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori pensativa

Por otro lado, Ben compro todas las malteadas para su grupo y rápidamente las llevo

"Ya volví" Volviendo a la camioneta de Rook, dijo Ben entregando las malteadas

"Una para ti" Dijo dándole una a Julie

"Gracias" Respondio ella sonriendo

"Otra para ti" Dijo dándole otra a Rook

"Bien" Respondio Rook tomándola

"Y la última para ti" Dijo dándole la última que sobraba a Origami

"…." En silencio, ella solo lo cogió y comenzó a tomarla

"Eh…" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Origami deteniéndose un momento para luego seguir de tomar su bebida en silencio

"ok…." Dijo Ben algo nervioso por la actitud de Origami

"Bien…creo que mejor hay que ir a casa a des…" Dijo Rook pero en eso…

BBBBOOOMMM

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió calle arriba, cosa que hizo temblar a nuestros héroes y Origami

"¿Ah?" Sususrro Ben sin entender, pero en eso se vio una nube de humo y se escucharon gritos de auxilio

"¡Ayuda!"

"Mi auto" Y un men que tuvo mala suerte

ARRRRRR

En eso una especie de cangrejo con cabeza de rinoceronte con piel de roca y ojos rojos salió del humo en dirección a nuestros héroes y Origami

"Cuidado" Dijo Rook activando la camioneta esquivándolo a las justas

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Origami sorprendida del nuestros mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, pero fue jalada por Ben

"Abajo" Dijo nuestro héroe salvando a la peliblanca de una decapitación cuando el monstruo extraño volvió a cargar contra ellos

"Ben" Dijo Rook mientras salía de la camioneta

"Si" Respondio Ben mientras salía, aunque también salió Origami y Julie

"Es la misma criatura que me ataco el día cuando nos conocimos" Dijo Ben reconociéndolo

"¿Es peligrosa?" Pregunto Julie preocupada y maldiciéndose no traer a Ship

"Más o menos" Dijo Rook subiendo los hombros

"Bien" Por otro lado, Ben se puso delante del grupo mientras agarra al ommitrix y dijo

"Hora de ser héroe" A la vez que lo presionaba con fuerza, para que una luz verde lo envolviese

"…." En silencio, Origami se sorprendido un poco, ya que tras que la luz se dispersase, ya no estaba Ben sino de un alien molusco o crustáceo rojo, con 2 pares de ojos verdes, una capucha rugosa grande sobre la cabeza, aparte de tener percebes en los hombros y piernas.

"Amenaza Acuática valla" Dijo Ben algo decepcionado, ya que él quería a fuego

"Ben" Dijo Rook al ver al monstruo carga hacia Ben

"Ah sí...Ahhh" Dijo Ben pero el monstruo logro alcanzarlo, pero el logro retenerlo con un escudo de agua

HUUUUUUUU

"Oye mostrito, porque me sigues hasta Japón" Dijo Ben molesto reteniéndolo todo lo que pueda para que los civiles presentes escapasen

HUUUUUU

"Creo que fue un 'no te interesa' ¿No?" Dijo Ben al notar que el monstruo no se cansaba

HUUUUUUU

"Hey Rook una mano" Dijo Ben al comenzase a cansar

"Ya voy" Dijo Rook quitándose la máscara cambia forma, sorprendiendo a los civiles presentes

"Ahh alien" Dijo una niña pelirroja que escapaba con su hermana

"Señoritas ocultarse que esto se pondrá peligroso" Viendo a Julie y Origami, dijo Rook activando su multi-herramienta en función de lanzacohetes

"Ok, vamos Origami" Dijo Julie agarrando la mano de Origami

"humm ok" Dijo Origami mientras la seguía

Por otra parte, la pelea de Ben con el monstruo seguía pero en una de las envestidas, Ben fue lanzando contra la pared de un edificio que estaba al frente

"Ahhhhh" Susurro al chocar, para luego ver al monstruo carga contra el de nuevo

HUUUUUUUU

"En serio, no puedo tener un respiro" Dijo Ben mientras con sus manos hacia pequeños torbellinos de agua volando y evitando al monstruo, el cual choco con fuerza contra la pared y fue dañado por el agua de los torbellinos

ARRRRRRR

"Creo que no te gusto" Dijo Ben aterrizando cerca del monstruo

"Jajaja, vamos" Ya poniéndose algo serio, o gracioso, dijo Ben mientras disparaba bombas de agua al monstruo, deteniéndolo momentáneamente

"Bien" Dijo Ben, a lo que cuando el monstruo intento levantarse, recibió unos misiles de Rook

"Toma" Dijo Rook rodeándolo al monstruo

ARRRRRRR

En eso el monstruo cargo un poco a la derecha para luego voltear hacia Ben

"A tu derecha Ben" Dijo Rook cambiando su multi-herramienta al lanzador de red normal

"Copiadoooo" Dijo Ben disparando más bombas de agua al monstruo el cual pudo resistirlo

"Vamos escarabajito tienes algo más" Dijo Ben adsorbiendo más humedad para continuar la batalla

HUUUUUU En eso le monstruo cargo más rápido a nuestros héroes

"Oh valla" Dijo Ben cuando no puedo evitar la envestida del monstruo

"Ahhhh" Grito con dolor Ben cuando el monstruo lo golpeo con fuerza

"Ben" Dijo Rook mientras dispara la red al monstruo, capturándolo momentáneamente

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo Rook acercándose a Ben, el cual tenía algunas fisuras en su armadura crustáceo

"Ahh y creía que era resistente" Dijo Ben notando las fisuras, que a pesar de ser pequeñas eran un daño visible

"Vamos" Con voz positiva, dijo Ben listo para combatir al monstruo pero….

HUUUUUU

"¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunto Ben al ver que el monstruo no se movía

"No se" Respondio Rook con la guardia alta, pero el monstruo solo corrió en sentido contrario para luego salta a un edificio y escapar

"Oye ven cobarde" Molesto, dijo Ben disparándole bombas de agua

"Mejor será dejarlo ir" Dijo Rook guardando su multi-herramienta

"Va y recién comenzaba" Dijo Ben a su vez que desactiva el ommitrix

En eso, se acercaron Origami y Julie, esta ultima preocupada

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Julie con una cara de preocupación

"Si cre….." Dijo Ben, pero a media palabra, Origami le dio un fuerte abrazo

"¿Ehhhh?" Tanto Ben, Rook y Julie susurraron sorprendidos ante la acción de Origami, pero ella solos los ignoro y viendo a Ben dijo

"Me preocupaste"

"Ahhh…ok" Sonrojado, dijo nuestro héroe

"Hummmm" Por su parte, Julie se puso celosa

"Yo no hice nada" Intentando calmar a su novia, dijo Ben pero Julie se acercó a su prima y dijo

"Origami"

"….." Pero Origami no reacción

"¿Qué te….?" Dijo Julie, pero Origami solo se le acerco y dijo con voz decidida

"No dejare que me ganes, primita"

"Ehhhhhh" Tanto Rook, Ben y Julie dijeron sorprendidos antes las palabras de la peliblanca

"Ahh ¿qué te refieres?" Pregunto Julie ya molestándose

"…." Pero Origami no respondió

"Oye di algo" Molesta, dijo Julie pero Origami solo respondió

"No tengo motivos para responderte"

"Ahhh Origami tonta" Ya enfadada, dijo Julie cruzándolo los brazos y cara de molestia pero Kawaii

"Ya, ya chicas, hay Ben para…." Intentando sonar galan, dijo Ben, pero se calló al ver la mirada peligrosa de Julie

"HUMMMM ¿qué decías Ben?" Dijo Julie con un aura de peligro, a lo que Ben tembló y dijo con miedo

"Para…mejor irnos a casa para dormir para mañana" A lo que se acercó a Rook y dándole un pequeño codazo dijo

"Rook"

"Ahh si hay escuela" Respondio este último mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta

"Hummmm" Pero tanto Origami como Julie se miraron como gatas en celo

"Vamos" Dijo Ben nervioso

"Ok….." Tanto Julie como Origami asintieron

Pero lejos de nuestros héroes y Origami, el monstruo se transformó en una especie de perro alien y se acercó a un alien humanoide de piel turquesa, rostro con rasgos fuertes, con grandes dientes y ojos rojos y brillantes. Aparte de usar un apretado traje negro, pantalones grises ajustados con un cinturón gris, botas negras, una especie de casco del mismo color, rematando con una armadura sobre todo, la cual tiene motivos de cráneos y algunas espinas. En eso recibió una llamada de su comunicador que estaba en su cinturón, y al activarlo salió la imagen de una especie cangrejo violinista alien de color morado con una pinza gigante

"Lo encontraste" Dijo el cangrejo en un tono malvado

"Si no fue difícil" Respondo el alien humanoide

"Ben Tennyson cree que pueda escapar yéndose al otro lado del mundo, espero que no sea problema para ti" Dijo el cangrejo con molestia en su voz

"No, aunque con esto hace la cacería más interesante" Dijo el alien humanoide con interés en su voz

"Interesante ¿Por qué?" Pregunto el cangrejo con curiosidad

"No tiene a su tío o amigos más fuertes a su lado, aparte que hay otra presa que busco" Dijo el alien humanoide con voz serena

"No te desconcentres, Tennyson es nuestra presa principal" Algo molesto, dijo el cangrejo levantando su pinza grande

"Lo sé, la otra puede esperar" Algo decepcionado, dijo el alien humanoide, a lo que vio que el perro alien se apoyaba en su pierna, el solo se agacho y acariciándole de la cabeza, dijo

"Bien hecho amigo"

ARRRRR

"Espero un avance en los próximos días cazador" Dijo el cangrejo cortando con la llamada

"Como quieras" Dijo el alien humanoide mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba caminar de forma badass

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	2. 10 de abril

**Capitulo corto, antes que termine el año xd, por los demás fanfic que tengo, los estaré actualizando para enero, ahora el comentario xd:**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, darle a Shidou el ommitrix….nada será ser muy op xd, por otro parte sería difícil explicar muchas cosa, jajaja, Ben no lo tendrá fácil xd**

Al otro día 10 de abril, 6:30 a.m.

Tic tic tic

Sonando el despertador de nuestro héroe, Ben se despertó y con pereza lo apago

"Ahhh odio las clases" Dijo mientras se levantaba, para luego fijarse que Rook no está en su cama

"¿Rook?" Pregunto Ben algo preocupado

"Ben, estoy en el Baño" Respondio Rook, quien estaba en el baño del depa lavándose los dientes

"Ok…..ahh" Dijo Ben con sueño mientras se levantaba para ir al baño

"Oye Rook, ahhh ¿pusiste las malteadas de anoche en la refri?" Con sueño, pregunto nuestro héroe a su socio al entrar al baño, para fijarse que Rook está con el uniforme de la escuela a donde iban a ir con Julie y su prima, aparte de tener la máscara cambia forma puesta

"Ahh si, con las papas con chile que compraste anoche" Dijo Rook terminando de lavarse

"Ok….ahhhh….me voy a bañar, ¿Dónde dejaste mi uniforme?" Aun con sueño, dijo Ben apoyándose en la pared

"Ahh está acá" Dijo Rook señalando una bolsa grande con 'Ben' escrito en ella

"Ok….ahh" Respondio Ben estirándose

"Bien, todo tuyo" Dijo Rook saliendo del baño

"Gracias, creo" Dijo Ben, para luego bañarse y salir de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura

"A ver" Con pesadez, dijo mientras abría la bolsa, revelando un uniforme masculino de la escuela que iban a asistir, para luego vestirse y luego ver al espejo

"Ahh como odio tener que usar uniforme" En voz baja Ben, agarrando de la chaqueta, para luego abrirla, aflojarse la corbata y desabrocharse el primer botón de la camisa mostrando su polo negro que usaba antes

"Ahh mucho mejor" Dijo mientras salía, para ver a Rook sirviendo las papas y malteadas en una pequeña mesa para dos que compraron

"Ah que comer rápido, que es el primer día de clases" Dijo Rook comiendo de las papas

"Se…" Respondio Ben, a lo que comenzaron a comer y tras terminar, Ben dijo

"Ahh delicioso"

"Ahh si" Confirmo Rook satisfecho

Acto seguido, ambos se pararon, y tras votar la basura, agarraron sus mochilas

"Listo Ben" Pregunto Rook yendo a la puerta

"Nací listo" Respondio Ben con voz positiva, a lo que salieron del depa y fueron al departamento de Origami, el cual estaba al frente

"Bien…" Susurro Ben mientras tocaba la puerta para luego ser abierta por Origami

"Hola" Dijo ella, quien ya estaba vestida con el uniforme estudiantil femenino y su mochila

"Hola Tobiichi"

"Muy buenos días señorita Tobiichi"

Tanto Ben como Rook saludaron, a lo que luego Ben pregunto

"¿Julie esta lista?"

"Ahh ya esto" Desde el fondo, sonó la voz de Julie para luego aparecer junto a Origami

"Ahh ¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunto Julie, quien usaba también el uniforme estudiantil femenino, aparte de tener unos clics en el pelo y llevar el suéter estudiantil por dentro, aparte de tener también su mochila, la cual era ship

"Te ves hermosa" Dijo Ben impactado

"Ahh…gracias" Algo sonrojada, dijo Julie, pero Origami dio un paso adelante y dijo

"¿Que ponías de mí?"

"Ahh también" Dijo Ben algo tímido, cosa que sonrojo un poco a Origami

"Bien creo que mejor vamos" Dijo Rook, a lo que todos asintieron

Tras eso, el grupo fue al estacionamiento, donde Rook tenía la camioneta estacionada, ¿Cómo hizo para conducirla en Japon? Plomeros

"Vamos" Avanzando, dijo Rook mientras iba a la escuela, donde al estar a unas cuadras, tuvieron que detenerse en una estacionamiento cercano debido a que en la escuela estaba prohibido llevara autos pesados para los estudiantes

"Última parada" Dijo Rook mientras ponía el freno de emergencia

"Bien bajemos" Dijo Ben a las chicas, las cuales asintieron

Acto seguido, el grupo comenzaron a caminar, pero por la calle, Ben se dio cuenta que al frente estaba la chica de ayer, con el uniforme de la escuela donde iban, con su hermanita en la puerta de un restaurante

"¡No falles a tu palabra! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Tienes que estar allí, incluso si un terremoto se inicia o un incendio estalla o está lleno de terroristas o un terremoto espacial sucede!" Dijo la loli a su hermana mayor, cual solo sonrió y dijo

"Ya, ya no te preocupes Kotori-chan"

"No falles Onee-chan" Dijo al loli a su hermana

"Ok" Respondio la chica con una gran sonrisa

"Bien nos vemos después Onee-chan" Dijo la loli, para luego darse un abrazo fraterna con un beso francés.

"Guao que hermanas" Dijo Ben sorprendido de aquel amor fraternal

"Jejeje, es comprensible querer a tus hermanos menores" Dijo Rook con una sonrisa

"Ehh no se"

"Jajaja, cuando se te cuelgan de ti, es muy divertido" Dijo Rook recordando su planeta

"¿Tienes hermanos?" Pregunto Julie quien los estaba escuchando con Origami

"3 hermanas, una de mi edad y dos menores, y un hermanito" Dijo Rook recordando a su familia

"Guao, debe ser increíble" Dijo Julie, a lo que Rook asintió

"…." Pero Origami solo se quedó viendo

"¿Ehh pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben con curiosidad

"Esa chica, la conozco, se llamaba Itsuka Shiori, estudiamos juntas en primer año, la otra era su hermana adoptiva Itsuka Kotori" Dijo Origami en un tono normal

"Ok…" Respondio Ben recordando que ese era el nombre que le dijo la chica ayer

"Pero…. ¿su nombre es Itsuka o es Shiori?" Pregunto Ben algo intrigado

"En japon va primero el apellido y luego el nombre" Dijo Origami en un tono monocorde

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben, a lo que Rook dijo

"Ehh, es igual que en mi planeta"

"¿Ehh? ¿Tu nombre no era Rook?" Dijo Ben sorprendido

"No, es mi apellido" Respondio Rook algo sorprendido

"Ok…." Dijo Ben sintiéndose algo tonto

Tras eso continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, donde varios chicos y chicas de su edad entraban

"Ahhh escuela" Con algo de alegría, dijo Julie mientras entraba, pero en la entrada, se percataron que había varios estantes donde se estaban cambiando los zapatos

"¿Ehh que rayos ocurre?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Es una costumbre que tenemos para no ensuciar los pisos" Dijo Origami yendo a su casillero

"En serio" Dijo Ben sorprendido

"Acá no hay conserjes para las aulas, nosotros tenemos que limpiar las aulas" Dijo Origami mientras se cambiaba a las zapatos de colegio

"¡En serio!" Dijo Ben aún más sorprendido

"Si" Dijo Origami, para luego señalar 3 casilleros

"Esos son los suyos" Dijo para luego apoyarse en una pared cercana

"Ahh" Susurro Ben sin entender

"Mejor hay que atacar las ley Ben" Dijo Julie mientras se cambiaba a zapatos de colegio

"Ok" Dijo Ben, a lo que él y Rook también se cambiaron

"Bien vamos" Dijo nuestro querido héroe mientras iban a su aula

"Bien, nuestra clase es segundo año, Clase 2-4" Dijo Rook mientras revisaba los documentos dados por Max

"Ok" Respondio Ben, a lo que llegaron a dicha aula

"Guao si esta grande" Dijo Ben al ver el aula, la cual era como para 40 alumnos

"Si, mejor vamos a sentarnos" Dijo Julie caminado

"Sip" Dijo Ben, para luego que el grupo de héroes y Origami se sentase en los asientos, con Origami y Julie rodeando a Ben por la derecha e izquierda, y Rook detrás suyo

"Hummmm" En eso, Ben se fijó que delante de él por coincidencia u otro motivo, estaba la chica de ayer hablando con un chico

"¿Pasa algo Ben?" Pregunto Julie algo preocupada

"Ahh nada, solo vea la pizarra" Dijo Ben algo tímido

"Humm ok" Respondio Julie asintiendo

"Ben" Por detrás, dijo Rook, a lo que Ben volteo y dijo

"Si Rook"

"Creo que ya están sospechando de ti" Dijo Rook señalando a un grupo de chicos que se quedaron viendo a Ben, sacando sus celulares

"Ohh…me lo esperaba por mi fama" Dijo Ben con orgullo

"Si, pero recuerda que el magistrado Tennyson nos dijo que no llamemos mucho la atención" Dijo Rook con algo de seriedad

"Si Mamá" Dijo Ben en un tono algo burlón

Ya después, otros alumnos entraron y luego de unos minutos, toco la campana y se abrió la puerta, donde salió una mujer pequeña, que pareciera de 18, con gafas delgada caminando por detrás del escritorio del profesor.

En reacción, los estudiantes alrededor de Ben y los demás susurrando emocionados.

"Ahh es Tama-chan... "

"Tama-chan"

"¿En serio? ¡Siiiii!"

"Ehh Tobiichi…" Sin mirarla, dijo Ben a Origami

"Si" Respondio ella en un tono monocorde

"Sabes quién es esa chica"

"Es la maestra" Dijo Origami con el tono anterior

"Ehhhh" Susurro Ben sorprendido, ya que él se espera una maestra anciana o algo haci, no una maestra que parecía de su edad.

"Ehh es mi imaginación o hasta parece más joven que Gwem" Dijo Julie al ver la apariencia tan juvenil y pequeña de la maestra

"Sip…" Dijo Ben asintiendo

Por otra parte, la maestra se posición delante del escritorio del profesor y dijo

"Bien, buenos días a todos. En el siguiente año, voy a ser la maestra asesora de todos, mi nombre es Okamine Tamae" Saludo la maestra llamada Okamine Tamae, apodada Tama-chan, mientras se inclinaba lentamente.

"Bien chicos, como novedades de este año, tenemos a 3 nuevos alumnos, por favor podían pasar al frente para presentarse" Continuo Tamae con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Bien nuestra señal" Dijo Ben, a lo que tanto el como Rook y Julie, se pararon y fueron al frente, a su vez que varios estudiante se quedaron mirando a Ben, talvez porque ya lo reconocieron. A lo que Ben se puso detrás de Rook y Julie para sorprender a los alumnos

"Buenos días chicos, pueden presentarse y escribir sus nombres"

"Ok maestra Okamine" Dijo Rook con respeto, a lo que puso pose militar y tras escribir su nombre, dijo

"Buenos días a todos compañeros humanos, mi nombre es Rook Blonko, vengo de , espero que llevarnos bien" Dijo Rook con respeto inclinándose un poco, causando algo de envidia de parte de los hombres y admiración o halagos de las mujeres.

Acto seguido, paso Julie y tras escribir su nombre, hablo

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Yamamoto Julie, vengo también de , aparte soy prima de Tobiichi Origami, un gusto" Dijo Julie causando furor y halagos de los hombres…si supieran

Tras eso, Ben se acercó, y con una sonrisa, dijo

"Buenos días, de seguro me conocerán por internet, pero bueno, mi nombre es Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, pero me puede llamar Ben, ya saben el famoso héroe norteamericano" Dijo Ben mostrando el ommitrix y activando el mini-holograma de selección de alien, causando furor entre los alumnos, los cuales saltaron por un autógrafo de Ben

"Ahhh" Tanto Julie como Rook susurraron molestos

"Ahh tu eres ese famoso héroe norteamericano, el de los alíen" Dijo la maestra Tamae asombrada y emocionada

"Si maestra" Dijo Ben sonriendo

"Ahhhh me das un autógrafo" Dijo Tamae sacando su agenda

"Claro" Dijo Ben mientras lo habría y lo firmaba

"Para mi profesora favorita" Dijo terminando de firmar

"Ahhh…..gracias, gracias…ahh, digo mejor pasen a sentarse" Dijo Tamae emocionada, para luego recomponerse

"Ok maestra" Dijo Rook mientras el, Ben y Julie se fueron a sentar, donde en el camino, todas las chicas se le acercaba a Ben emocionadas

"Oh por dios, es Ben Tennyson"

"Hazme un hijo"

"Ahhhh es el héroe de los aliens, ahhhhhhh"

"Ahhhh te amooooo Tennyson-sama"

Eso y demás halagos y confesiones fueron dichos

"Jejeje" Por su parte, Ben rio, pero se fijó que Julie estaba molesta, a lo que dijo

"Lo siento chicas, pero ya tengo novia" En respuestas, las chicas se alocaron más y una fan alocada pregunto

"¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Quién es la mal…digo afortunada de esta con Tennyson-sama?"

"La tengo a mi costado" Dijo Ben viendo a Julie, quien solo puso una sonrisa y dijo

"Oye" A lo que se besaron, causando celos y gritos de las chicas

"jejeje" Rio Ben, pero se fijó que Origami estaba también molesta

"….." En silencio, ella tan solo lo miro y parándose de su asiento, fue directo hacia él y le agarro de la camisa

"Ahhh, ¿pasa al…?" Dijo Ben, pero en eso Origami se quedó viendo muy, pero muy cerca, haciéndole casi sentir sus labios

"Ehhhhhhhh" En eso todos los hombres, incluyendo a Rook, y mujeres, incluyendo a Julie quien estaba botando humo, gritaron sorprendidos

"Ahhh" Sonrojándose, dijo Ben, pero Origami solo

"Yo nunca me rendiré Ben"

"Ahhh ¿A qué te refi…?" Dijo Ben sonrojándose, pero Origami solo respondió…

"Puede que Julie sea ahora tu novia, pero yo llegare a hacer la señora Tennyson"

"¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Antes tales palabras que parecían una propuesta de matrimonio, todos gritaron, más cuando Origami agarro de los hombros a Ben y sin que los demás pudieran reaccionar…..lo beso

"AHHHHHH MALDITA ORIGAMIIIIII" Gritando, dijo Julie poniéndose entre ambos, pero hizo caer a Ben hacia una carpeta

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben cayendo, donde para su mala suerte activo el ommitrix al no apagarlo cuando se presentó, siendo rodeado por una luz verde

"AHHHHHH" Por su parte, la persona que donde cayó Ben, grito con una voz femenina

Por otro lado, la pelea entre Origami y Julie continúo con la última a lo ofensiva

"¡QUE RAYOS LE HACES A MI NOVIO!" Grito Julie levantando un puño

"….." En silencio, Origami solo miro a otro lado

"¡AHHH SHIP!" Grito Julie, a su vez que Ship salió debajo de la carpeta de ella y se subió a su brazo llegando su mano y formado en ella un mini-cañón con el cual apunto a Origami

"RESPONDEME TE DISPADO POLVO PICAPICA" Dijo Julie mientras el mini-cañón se prendía mostrando un poco de dicho polvo

"….." Algo alarmada, Origami subió un poco las cejas, a la vez que los demás estudiantes se emocionaban ante la presencia de Ship

"Ah….ya te dije" Respondio Origami con una pisca de pánico en su cara sin emociones

"¡Que me dijiste!" Dijo Julie con el polvo listo para disparar

"Que puedes ser su novia ahora….pero el será mío al final" Dijo Origami, cosa que hizo que Julie dispara el polvo

"…..ah…..ah…..ahhh…" Con ganas intensas de rascarse, susurro Origami perdiendo su actitud monótona

"Haber….dilo de…" Con una sonrisa peligrosa, dijo Julie, pero….

"Ehh señorita Yamamoto…" Por detrás dijo Rook algo preocupado

"¿Qué Rook? No ves que esto educando a mi prima" Algo molesta, dijo Julie

"Ehh si….pero Ben…." Dijo Rook señalando a su costado

"….AHH….PICA…..AH…." Por otra parte Origami no aguanto más y comenzó a correr desperrada rascándose el cuerpo

"Ben que…." Dijo Julie, pero el ver donde había caído Ben

"¿Ehh y Ben?" Dijo la pelinegra ya que en el asiento donde caído nuestro héroe, solo estaba una estudiante femenina sobándose

"Hubo una luz y Tennyson-san desaparición" Dijo un chico que estaba en el asiento del costado

"humm" Susurro Julie para luego acercarse a la chica

"Oye" Dijo viéndola, percatándose que tenía cabello azul, ojos marrones y un adorno con forma de flor verde, aparte de tener la chaqueta abierta

"¿Ehh que…?" Dijo la chica que también esta asombrada de lo sucedido

"¿No sentiste nada cuando hubo la luz verde?" Pregunto Julie en un tono amigable, preguntándose en que alien se habrá transformado Ben

"No….solo ocurrió la luz y sentí que Tenny….ahhh" Dijo la chica, pero a mitad de palabra, comenzó a temblar

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Julie algo preocupada

"No….es que siento algo frio y pequeño entre mis…." Dijo la niña sonrojándose

"Entre mis…." Dijo Julie sin entender

"Mis…mis….pechos" Dijo la chica sonrojándose

"Ehhh…a no ser…..que…." Dijo Julie sospechando, pero en eso

"¡Ayuda!" Literalmente, del pecho de la chica, una voz algo pequeña y robótica se filtró, como si se estuviera ahogando

"¿Ben?"

"No el gato con botas, si Ben ahh" Dijo la voz que era Ben ahogándose mas

"Ahhhhh" En eso, grito la chica parándose

"El….él está….." Dijo como miedo

"Creo que se convirtió Nanomech" Con una sonrisa intranquila, dijo Julie

"En que…ahhh" Dijo la chica gimiendo

"Ahhh, al demonio voy a desactivarlo" Dijo Ben, cosa que alerto a Julie, quien dijo

"Bennnn no aha…." Dijo la pelinegra, pero en eso una fuerte luz salió de la camisa de la chica

"Ahhhhh" Grito ella, pero en eso, la carpeta se cayó y tras la luz, se vio a Ben sobre la chica….con pedazos de ropa también

"Ahhh que es esto" Dijo nuestro héroe al fijarse que tenía sobre su cabeza una especie de gancho o conector de tela

"Ahhh" En ello escucho el susurro de una chica debajo de él e intentar parase

"Ahh que es" Susurro al sentir que estaba sentando sobre algo suave y gelatinoso

"Ben…." Con miedo y sonrojada, dijo Julie

"Que…." Dijo Ben sin entender

"Mira atrás" Dijo Julie señalando a dicha dirección

"Que…..ahhhh" Dijo Ben volteando, para al final gritar sonrojadose, la razón, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la chica de ayer, parte de estar sentado sobre sus pechos descubiertos

"Ahhhhh lo siento" Dijo Ben parándose, para fijar en su segundo que la chica estaba con su camisa y sostén destrozados, mostrando sus pechos en su totalidad, cosa que al siguiente segundo se cubrió los ojos

"Ahh….kyaaaaaa" Grito la chica tapándose

"Ahh tranquila…yo lo arreglo" Dijo Ben buscando un alíen en el ommitrix y luego activarlo para ser envuelto de nuevo en una luz verde

"Clockwork" Dijo dispersando la luz, para ahora ser una especie de robot grande con una llave en la cabeza cubierto por un material parecido al bronce con rayas negras y un gran pedazo de vidrio transparente verde que revelaba unos engranajes verdes dentro de él.

"Bien tranquila que esto te ayudara" Dijo Ben a su vez que disparo un rayo verde a la chica

"Eh…ahhh" Dijo cuándo el rayo le cayó rodeándola de una luz

"Ehh… ¿qué rayos?" Grito cuando se fijó que el rayo le convirtió en una niña de 4 años

"Ahh perdón mi error" Dijo Ben disparando otro rayo

"Ahhh ¿por qué me siento tan cansada?" Dijo la chica, para ahora parecía una vieja de 70 años

"ups, mi error de nuevo" Dijo Ben disparando de nuevo, a lo que chica volvió a su edad correspondida con su camisa y sostén reparados

"Gracias…supongo" Dijo la chica algo tímida

"No hay de que" Dijo Ben desactivando el ommitrix

"Bien, tras esta interesante experiencia, comencemos la clase" Interviniendo, dijo la maestra Tamae, a lo que todos asintieron, pero….

"¿Ehh y Origami?" Pregunto Julie al no ver a su prima

"Se fue corriendo por la puerta" Dijo un chico random de la clase

"Oh rayos…lo bueno que el polvo picapica desaparece con el agua" Dijo Julie pensando

"Ahhh" De la ventana, una chica grito

"¿Qué? Ocurre al…" Dijo la profesora, a lo que todos fueron a la ventana y….

"Ehhhhhhhhh" En eso gritaron todos, la razón, en el pequeño jardín delantero de la escuela, Origami yacía desnuda y lavándose con la manguera para regar con su ropa mojada a un costado

"Ehh uso a Clockwork de nuevo" Dijo Ben viendo a Julie

"Sip" Confirmo ella nerviosa

4 horas después

Después de que Origami experimentase la infancia y vejes, las clases comenzaron, siendo más cortas debido al ser el primer día de clases. A lo tras haber terminado la ceremonia de apertura, todos los estudiantes estaban guardando sus cosas mientras algunos ya salían.

"Ahh que dia" Dijo Ben terminando de guardas unos cuadernos que trajo, a su vez que Rook chequeaba sus cosas, Origami se ponía su mochila y Julie usaba a Ship para que guarde sus cosas

"Hummm" Pero en eso, vio a la chica que tenía adelante, cosa que se sonrojo un poco por el problema que tuvieron

'Joder….literalmente le rompí el sostén' Pensó Ben nervioso

'Eh pero ahora que lo recuerdo….no le pedí perdón' Pensó nuestro héroe, ya que con el problema que paso con Origami, no pudo pedirle disculpa a la chica

"Hummm" Con temor, Ben solo se paró y acercándose a la chica, dijo

"Ahhh…señorita" En respuesta la chica solo se alarmo un poco y con una cara kawaii volteo

"Ahhh" Susurro algo asustada

'Joder….qué bonita' Pensó Ben al verla, pero…

"Ahh….si Tennyson-san" Intranquila y sonrojada, dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza

"Ahh na...ah es solo que quería disculparme por lo de temprano…Eh" Dijo Ben, pero al final olvidándose el nombre de la chica

"Es Shiori" Dijo la chica llamada Shiori algo tímida

"Ahh verdad, lo siento por olvidarme" Dijo Ben con respeto

"Ah no hay problema…fue interesante sentir ser una niña pequeña…. y saber cómo será ser una anciana" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ahh también disculpa por volverte una anciana y una niña, es que no controlo muy bien a…" Dijo Ben algo nervioso, pero Shiori negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No…aparte fue divertido ser una niña por al menos unos segundos" Dijo con un tono nostálgico

"Ok…." Dijo Ben sintiéndose incomodo, pero Shiori se levantó y dijo

"Ah aparte….gracias por lo de anoche" Con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo Shiori

"Ehh de ayer…." Pensó Ben, pero en eso recordó la batalla contra ese monstruo

"Ahh lo de ese monstruo" Dijo Ben asintiendo

"Si, distes tiempo para que los demás escapemos, incluyéndome a mí y mi hermanita" Dijo Shiori algo tímida

"Ahh no hay problema, es mi trabajo de héroe" Con una sonrisa dijo Ben, sonrojando a Shiori

"Ehh…pero igual muchas gracias" Dijo dando media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar volteo y dijo

"Oye… ¿irán a comer tú y tus amigos en la calle?" Pregunto algo nerviosa

"Ahh si…." Dijo Ben asintiendo

"Hummm" Susurro la chica algo nerviosa

"¿Quieres venir?" Pregunto Ben algo nervioso

"Ahh claro, pero me pueden espera a que recoja a mi hermanita" Dijo la chica

"Claro" Dijo Ben sonriendo

"Ahh ok…nos…" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero en ese momento.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU––––––––––

"¡Eh!"

A la vez de un grito de sorpresa de los estudiantes, una fuerte y desagradable sirena hacía eco a través de las calles.

"¿Qué rayos?" Pregunto alguien, a su vez que algunos alumnos abrieron las ventanas para ver que los cuervos volaban al cielo. A la vez que una voz mecánica resonó por la calle

(...Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...)

En silencio, todos los presente entendieron la terrible situación, incluyendo a Rook que lo había aprendido en la academia de plomeros… era una alerta de Terremoto Espacial.

"Joder" Susurro Ben a lo que miro a Shiori y dijo

"Sera mejor evacuar" A lo que ella asintió

"Rook" Volteando, dijo Ben viendo a Rook quien ya tenía su mochila puesta y, acercándose, dijo

"Ben tenemos que evacuar al refugio de la escuela"

"Se" Dijo Ben con seriedad, pero inclinar un poco su cabeza a la derecha, se fijó que Origami y Julie conversaron algo y se dirigieron a la puerta opuesta a la de evacuación

"Ehh Julie" Yendo a ella dijo Ben para alcanzar en la puerta

"Ehh Ben" Dijo Julie deteniéndose un poco

"Hey la salida está por el…." Dijo Ben preocupado, pero Julie negó con la cabeza

"Tenemos que hacer algo Origami y yo….ya volvemos" Dijo Julie dando media vuelta y salió corriendo con Origami

"Espera…" Dijo Ben, pero Julie y Origami salieron rápidamente y voltearon a la izquierda del pasadizo

"Humm" Susurro Ben intranquilo, pero Rook lo llamo

"Ben" Dijo Rook acercándose, a lo que dijo

"Hay que evacuar"

"Se…..vamos" Dijo Ben dando media vuelta

Acto seguido ambos salieron del salón al pasadizo, donde estaba lleno de estudiantes que hacían una línea en dirección al refugio.

"¡C-Cálmense por favooor! ¡Está, bien así que, tranquilos! ¡Recuerden calmados y no correr! ¡No empujen, no corran, y no se desesperen!" Delante de la fila, dijo Tamae con nerviosismo, causando pequeñas risas de los estudiantes.

"Ehh esa es la profesora" Dijo Ben sintiéndose incomodo

"Je, ver a alguien más nervioso que yo, me tranquiliza en cierto sentido" A su costado comento un chico de cabello negro algo parado, a lo que dijo

"Hirito, Tomomachi Hirito es mi nombre" Dijo el chico llamado Tomomachi lanzado la mano

"Ben, Ben Tennyson" Dijo Ben en un tono amigable aceptando

"Je ya te presentantes" Dando una risa, hablo Tomomachi, a lo que Rook paso y Tomomachi dijo

"Hey Rook"

"Ah Tomomachi" Dijo Rook acercándose

"¿Ya se conocieron?" Pregunto Ben intrigado

"Durante el problema con Itsuka-chan, hablamos un rato" Explico Tomomachi

"Si, me ha estado indicado algunos lugares interesantes de tu colegio" Dijo Rook

"Ok…." Respondio Ben, pero entonces se fijó que Shiori estaba llamado a alguien

"Hummm" Susurro al verla preocupada, a lo que se acerco

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto algo curioso

"Ahh no…no es…..bueno….mi hermana no contesta y prometimos encontrarnos en el restaurante" Dijo Shiori algo preocupada buscando en su celular

"Ahh de seguro está en el refugio" Dijo Ben intentando animar

"Si…pero entonces porque no contesta" Dijo Shiori, a lo que Ben asintió

"Solo espero que ella….a ya está" Dijo Shiori, para luego activar la señal GPS y ver donde estaba su hermana

"GPS nada mal" Dijo Ben viendo

"Es una medida de seguridad, nadie sabe qué tipo de chico puede encontrase tu única imouto-chan" Dijo Shiori con una pequeña sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben asintiendo, pero en eso

"Ahh baka" Con lágrimas saliendo de los ojos, dijo Shiori al ver la ubicación de su hermana

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Ben preocupado

"…." Pero en silencio, Shiori le mostro la pantalla, donde su imouto-chan estaba en el restaurante, donde podía ocurrir el terremoto

"No evacuo" Dijo Ben preocupado

"Ahhh…..Baka….por que…." Dijo Shiori llorando a lo que guardo su celular y salió de la fila

"Eh ¿a dónde…?" Pregunto Ben, pero Shiori solo volteo y dijo algo molesta

"Por mi hermana pues" En eso intento voltear, pero Ben le agarro de la mano y dijo

"Tranquila que yo me encargo"

"En serio" Con algo de esperanza, dijo Shiori

"Si, esto es trabajo para XRL-8" Dijo Ben activando el ommitrix y tras un brillo….

"Ehh Ultra-T, yo quería a XRL-8" Dijo Ben con pesadez, ya que ahora era una especie de humanoide hecho de un extraño gel verde con una parte negra, y líneas por todo el cuerpo, parte de tener el símbolo del ommitrix en su ojo

"Creo que con eso no podrás llegar" Dijo Shiori deduciendo de la velocidad del alíen

"No….a menos que alguien tenga una bici o algo haci" Dijo Ben viendo a los demás, a lo que profesora Tamae se acercó y dijo

"Ehh hay unas en la sala de gimnasia"

"Bien" Dijo Ben dando media vuelta pero….

"Ehh ¿dónde está la sala de gimnasia?" Pregunto en un tono algo tonto

"Yo te llevo" Dijo Shiori cambiando, a lo que asintió y la siguió

Y tras unos segundos, llegaron

"Bien ¿dónde está?" Pregunto Ben algo apurado

"Acá" Dijo Shiori señalando una

"Bien" Dijo Ben, para luego adsorberlo y transformarse en una especie de drone

"ok…voy a ir lo más rápido que pueda" Dijo Ben levantando vuelo pero Shiori lo agarro y dijo

"Llévame contigo"

"Ehh pero…." Dijo Ben preocupado, pero la peliazul no cedió y dijo

"Es mi imouto-chan" Dijo Shiori con una caras seria, a lo que Ben dio un pequeño respiro y dijo

"Ok….vamos" En eso un par de tentáculos envolvieron la cintura de Shiori y tras eso levantaron vuelo dirigiéndose a una ventana y saliendo a la calle

"Esta todo vacío" Comento Shiori

"Sip" Dijo Ben aumentando la velocidad, pero en el camino….

"Ehh" Susurro al ver algo en cielo

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Shiori preocupada

"Hay algo volando" Dijo Ben al ver a cuatro o cinco cosas que parecían humanos volando, pero en eso

"¡Uwahhhh...!" Una fuerte explosión sonó delante de ellos, haciendo que Shiori se tapase los ojos y Ben pierda el control

"Rayossssss" Dijo Ben viendo una esfera grande formase, destruyendo todo al su alrededor

"Acciones evasivas" Dijo Shiori agarrando de uno de los tentáculos, haciendo que den vuelta y alejarse un poco de la esfera, la cual había alcanzando su máximo tamaño y desapareció

"Ahhhh" Por otro lado, tanto Ben como Shiori cayeron sobre unos escombros, pero Ben logro envolverla en el último segundo

"Ahhh" Susurro nuestro héroe mientras el ommitrix se desactiva y volvía a su forma humana

"Ahh…oye…Itsu…" Dijo Ben parándose, pero el fijarse…

"¡Itsuka!" Dijo Ben al verla tirada el asfalto, a lo que rápidamente corrió hacia ella

"Oye…di algo" Dijo Ben preocupado levantándola, para luego fijarse que no sangraba

"Ahhh de seguro solo fue el golpe" Dijo Ben tranquilizándose un poco, pero la levantar la mirada

"Oh valla" Susurro al ver un gran cráter en donde antes había una avenida comercial

"Joder….se esfumo" Dijo mientras cargaba a Shiori, llegando al borde del cráter, pero….

"¿Eh?" Susurro desconcertado, ya que en el centro de este, había una forma de trono medieval en el medio, donde una chica, de cabello negro largo que lleva un vestido-armadura extraño, que terminaba en una falda que irradiaba un resplandor extraño, estaba de pie con un brazo en el trono.

"¿Pero qué rayos…?" Susurro Ben sin entender, ya que aunque el había visto aliens y cosa sobrenaturales locas….pero esto….

"Y esa chica…que rayos…" Dijo Ben impactado, pero en eso

"¿Un...?" Pero, como dándose cuenta de Ben y Shiori desmayada, la chica lo vio y susurro en un tono normal, para luego agarra un mango que salía de la parte trasera del trono, y sacando una espada gigante, a lo que sacudió verticalmente hacer un corte de energía que fue en su dirección, y….

"¿Ahh...?" Susurro Ben sorprendido cuando el corte creció hasta llegar a ser un haz de energía morada que casi choca con él y Shiori desmayada, pero que destruyo varios edificios en línea recta

"¿Qué rayos…?" Dijo Ben con algo de miedo, pero en eso….

"...Ustedes también...eh" Una voz cansada sonó delante de el

"Ahh…hola" Dijo Ben con terror al ver a la chica, la cual podía ser de la misma edad de Julie, tenía una cara bella y algo infantil, pero tenía una mira molesta, aunque más bien de sufrimiento, ojos morados con un brillo extraño, además que su cabello negro le llegaba un poco más de la cintura. Eso y que poseía una armadura como si de una princesa guerrera se tratase, con algunas partes de un material extraño, como si fuera hecho por luz morada.

"Ok… ¿eres un alien o algo mágico?" Pregunto Ben con algo de miedo, pero levanto su espada

"Oye…." Dijo Ben retrocediendo un poco a su vez que manipulaba el ommitrix

"No tengo tiempo humano" Respondio la chica en un tono de molestia

"Igual yo" Dijo Ben presionando del ommitrix y siendo rodeado por una luz verde, para luego salir como un pequeño alien verde pantanoso, bajito y regordete, con 3 líneas al costado de la cara y garra en las extremidades

"Ehh, yo quería a fuego, no a Upchuck" Dijo Ben molesto, pero luego vio a la chica y dijo

"Al menos preséntate o di tu nombre" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la chica respondió

"No tengo tal cosa humano o que seas" Con una mirada triste, respondió chica, haciendo sentir una punzada en el pecho a Ben, pero la chica aún tenía su espada alzada

"Oye aun he terminado " Dijo Ben a lo que abrió su boca, y de ella salieron 4 lenguas, con los cuales primero puso en un lugar seguro a Shiori, para luego gira hacia la manopla que cargaba más peso de la espada, jalándola y sacándola de su dueña, y haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y soltase su espada, para luego ser digerida por Ben, pero….

"Ahhh…que rayos…." Dijo Ben cuando se comenzó a inflar como un globo hasta ser tan grande como un edificio de 2 pisos y disparar su contenido mortal que voló un edificio de 20 pisos que se encontraba cerca

"Upps….ahhhh…." Eructando, Ben volvió a su tamaño anterior cayendo de espalda, asqueada un poco a la chica que con simple de mano, su manopla apareció de nuevo.

"Ok….uno, de qué diablos esta hecho tu ropa" Parándose, dijo Ben, a lo que continuo

"Y olvidándonos que me comí tu guantes, no te he hecho nada"

"Aun no…pero has venido a hacer lo mismo que los demás" Dijo la chica con una mirada baja

"Ehh ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"¿Qué? ¿No viniste a matarme?" Respondio la chica algo triste

"Ehh" Susurro Ben sorprendió, aparte que el casi nunca ha llegado al extremo de matar a un villano, solo en pocas ocasiones casi lo hace.

"Espera, yo no te mataría" Dijo Ben alzando los brazos

"¿Qué?" Sorprendida, respondió la chica con cara de confusión y sospecha, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y mira al cielo, a lo que Ben también miro y…

"¿Cohetes?" Dijo Ben sorprendido al ver varios cohetes siendo dirigidos hacia ellos por un grupo de chicas en trajes robóticos.

"Joder…" Susurro Ben para luego abrir su boca y con su lengua comer un escombro cerco y dispara a los cohetes, los cuales exploraron

"Bien hora de retroceder" Dijo Ben mientras se acercaba a la chica y con su lengua la levanto

"Ehh ¿Qué rayos haces humano?" Dijo la chica molesta y sin poder reaccionar debido a no tener su espada

"Fácil sal…" Dijo Ben, pero en eso

(ADN desconocido detectado, escaneo completo) Del ommitrix, sonó la voz de comprobación de la computadora interna

"Ehhh ¿eres un alíen?" Pregunto Ben sorprendido

"No sé a qué te refieres" Dijo la chica molesta

"Ok…talvez…." Dijo Ben, pero en eso, las chicas de antes lo rodeado y con sus armas levantas, una de ellas, que estaba detrás, dijo

"Manos arriba" Pero aquella voz, se le era familiar, y al voltear

"¿Ehh?" Susurro al ver quien era….

"…Julie" Continuo Ben impactado al ver a su novia, la cual tenía un traje parecido a las demás, pero esta tenía una identificación de norteamericana, armas algo más toscas y hombreas más grandes pero propulsores mas toscos

"Ehh…Ben" Susurro Julie bajando su arma, a lo que Ben dijo

"Pero que rayos usas…." Pero en eso un rayo paso casi rozando su lengua y al fijarse noto a Origami, con un traje igual a las demás chicas volando con una gran rifle láser en las manos

"¿Eso es Ben?" Pregunto Origami impactada, a lo que Ben molesto, bajo a la chica y dijo

"Oigan, alguna de ustedes me puede explicar que rayos…." En eso, la chica invoco su espada ataco a las demás

"Tsk" Rechinado los dientes, Origami saco una espada para luego enfrentarse a la chica

"Oye no me ignoren" Dijo Ben molesto, pero un grupo de las chicas con trajes lo rodeado

"Alto monstruo" Dijo la que parecían ser la lider

"¿Monstruo?, soy yo Ben Tennyson, el de los aliens" Dijo Ben, a lo que algunas chicas soltaron sus armas y emocionadas dijeron

"AHHH es Ben Tennyson"

"Ahh hazme un hijo"

"Ahhh el héroe norteamericano"

"Jeje, tranquilas chicas que hay…" Dijo Ben, pero la líder dio un disparo al aire y dijo

"Bakas, no se dejen emocionar que estaba ayudando a princess" A lo que algunas comenzaron a dudar, por lo que Ben retrocedió lentamente

"Oye gordito" Dijo la líder mientras una pared invisible apareció detrás de Ben

"Ehh, quien yo…solo la mirada a usted bella dama" Dijo Ben, sonrojando a la capitán, la cual movió la cabeza y dijo molesta

"Ehhh si lo dices…no, levanta las manos o…" Dijo la líder, pero en eso unos misiles cayeron al grupo

"Ahhh" Gritaron las chicas con traje mientras una cortina de humo se dispersaba

"Ahhh" Por su parte, Ben salió volando para ser atrapado por una cuerda que lo arrastro a la nave de Rook, donde él lo recibió

"Problemas con la hermanita de la señorita Itsuka" Dijo Rook mientras ponía a Ben dentro, el cual se dio cuenta que también estaba Shiori sentada e inconsciente

"Si, ¿y su hermana?" Pregunto Ben preocupado

"No la he encontrado…puede que esté en las cercanías o…ya sabes" Dijo Rook con la cabeza baja algo triste, mientras daba media vuelta a la nave y aceleraba

"Mierda…" Susurro Ben sentándose molesto

"¿Qué hacemos con la señorita Itsuka?" Pregunto Rook algo triste

"Déjela dormir….tengo que explicarle después" Dijo Ben con tristeza desactivando el ommitrix

"Ok…aparte el magistrado Tennyson llamo" Dijo Rook algo serio

"Hummm…y ¿qué le respondiste?" Pregunto Ben algo serio

"Tuve que decirle la verdad" Respondio Rook con seriedad, a lo que Ben dio un suspiro y dijo

"Y como reacción"

"Dijo que vayamos a la central ahora" Dijo Rook mientras cerraba las ventas y alzaba vuelo hasta llegar la curvatura de la tierra

"Entiendo….ahhh" Suspiro Ben cansado

"Llegaremos en una horas y media…será mejor que duernas" Dijo Rook sin dejar de mira los controles

"Ok" Respondio Ben con pesadez, para luego mirar a Shiori, quien dormía plácidamente apoyándose en él, sin saber que no encontraron a su hermanita

"Ahhh como le explico" Dijo Ben apoyándose en la ventana, para luego quedarse dormido

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	3. Conversaciones y punto caliente

**Nuevo capítulo, algo largo, en los demás…. espero que sea de su agrado, ahora el comentario:**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, el del ommitrix y los espíritus lo explicare en los próximos capítulos, aparte que Julie igual seguirá en celo xdddd, las reacciones por Kotori, Ben a conocido a varios alíen y ya ha tenido una que otra relevación impactante, por lo de Rook no creo que opine mucho por ser nuevo en la tierra, pero de Shiori….jejeje será el plato caliente para después, aparte que voy a cambiar algunas cosa con lo que respecta a Kotori y padres….. El de las AST…. Ben tiene cierta inmunidad por ser parte de los plomeros, aparte que él ya ha estado en contra la ley en lagunas ocasiones, eso y que las AST son una rama militar secreta, es decir, no puede acusar a Ben por todo eso es secreto, aparte de no poder desaparecerlo por ser un héroe y plomero**

 **Extra: Gracias a Skull Flame por darle favorito y seguido, y a BloodbaneD4rkness y** **julianlaravazquez** **1 por darle favorito**

 **Nota 1: No me pertenece Date a live ni Ben 10**

 **Nota 2: No olviden comentar, que ayuda mucho xd**

1 hora después, Base subterránea de los plomero

"El magistrado esta adelante" Dijo el plomero alíen de la anterior vez

"Ok gracias" Respondio Ben mientras iban por un largo pasadizo con Rook a la oficina personal de su abuelo Max

Había regresado a Bellwood Ben y Rook por llamado del abuelo, cosa que hiso temblar a Ben un poco al ser llamado por su abuelo personalmente y no por una llamada

"¿Crees que el magistrado este molesto?" Pregunto Rook con algo de miedo

"No se…" Dijo Ben con una pisca de miedo en su rostro

Luego de un rato llegaron a la oficia donde Ben toco la puerta

"Pasen" De adentro, la voz de su abuelo sonó con seriedad

"ok" Susurro Ben mientras entraba con Rook a la oficina, la cual era una simple sala con un escritorio en el centro, unos cuadros de su abuelo desde su juventud, con su abuela cuando eran jóvenes, en su tiempo de plomero, con su padre y tío, y una foto con él y Gwen durante el verano que adornaba en su escritorio, donde yacía su abuelo con una cara de seriedad

"Hola abuelo…." Dijo Ben con miedo, a lo que Max dijo

"Siéntense" A lo que Rook y Ben se sentaron con algo de temor

"Ahhh abuelo….para que…" Dijo Ben, pero se quedó frió al ver la mirada penetrante de su abuelo, el cual hablo

"Rook me informo que saliste fuera del refugio cuando hubo el terremoto espacial" A lo que dio una pausa, que para Ben fue casi infinita, a lo que continuo

"¿Eso es cierto Ben?" Dijo con un tono molesto

"Si….pero fue para salvar a la hermana de…." Dijo Ben intentando defenderse, pero Max intervino molesto

"Y que te dije yo de no salir durante un terremoto espacial"

"De que nunca debo salir" Dijo Ben encogiéndose en su asiento

"Y no me hiciste caso jovencito" Con decepción, dijo Max cruzando los brazos, a lo que miro a Rook y dijo molesto

"Y tu Rook, no enseñaron en la academia sobre las normal de los plomeros en la tierra"

"Lo se magistrado…pero la chica…" Dijo Rook inclinando la cabeza, pero Max intervino

"Y que, sabes las reglas y no las cumpliste… creí haber elegido un graduado responsable" Dijo en un tono de decepción, cosa que hizo que Rook inclinándose más la cabeza, pero Ben no aguanto más y dijo

"Oye abuelo, Rook no tiene la culpa….yo solo salí a salvar a esa niña para que su hermana no se arries…."

"Pero se arriesgó al final" Intervino Max molesto, pero Ben siguió

"Si…pero ella quería comprobar que su hermana estaba bien…aparte ¿Qué diablos con esa chica de la espadota? O ¿Por qué mi novia y su prima tenían esos raros trajes?"

"Eso no de tu incumbencia Ben…" Dijo Max con seriedad pero Ben intervino

"Oye no me puedes decir que no me meta….está involucrada mi novia….aparte… ¿Es esa chica la causante de los terremotos espaciales?"

"…" En silencio, Max solo giro su silla, y con un tono más normal, dijo

"Ahhh….esperaba nunca contarles eso….pero ya que vieron…." A lo que giro y con una cara algo decaída, dijo

"Fue hace 30 años….en aquellos días había pasado algunos años de la derrota de vilgax y ganado fama galáctica junto a Phil…aunque yo era el más respetado…" Dijo con nostalgia en su voz a lo que luego se paró y fue a las fotos que tenía colgado en su pared

"Aparte….mi triunfo fue conocido por toda la galaxia…y con mis demás trabajos y batallas…. Había hecho cambiar la perspectiva que tenía las demás razas hacia los humanos… hasta el punto de querer algunos alzarnos como especie….pero…"

"Pero….." Susurro Ben sin entender

"Era las 10 de la noche….en aquellos días tu padre y tío tenía con 10 y 11, aparte de que tu abuela aún viva con nosotros… entonces…" Dijo Max recordando aquel día….

30 años antes….

"Y en otras noticias el dictador Jean-Claude Duvalier ha huido de Haití, la reacción internacional no se…" Desde la tele sonó el presentador de noticias, a lo que Max, quien está sentado en su sillón, tomaba su cerveza

"Blablablá….Ahhh" Susurrando, dijo Max inclinándose, a lo que sintió unos brazos en su cuello

"Viendo noticias" En eso escucho una voz y al alzar la cabeza vio a su esposa-alíen Verdona con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Si cariño…Ahhh ¿los niños ya están durmiendo?" Pregunto Max con una sonrisa, a lo que Verdona se sentó a su costado y dijo

"Si los acabo de acostar…aunque últimamente se despiertan mucho" Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ahh niños, déjalos que ya pronto podrán dormir más tarde" Dijo Max tomando de su cerveza a lo que Verdona dijo

"Je…ustedes los humanos son muy interesante" Acto seguido, levito una gaseosa de la refri y comenzó a tomarla

"Je…que puedo decir" Dijo Max con una sonrisa, a lo que se besaron, pero….

PIN…PIN….PIN

"Eh" Susurro Verdona le escuchar un tintineo al costado del mueble, a lo que Max se paró y se fijó que era su señal de plomero

"Tennyson al habla" Dijo contestando la llamada

(Tennyson, ven rápido a la centrar que hemos perdido contacto con varias sedes del área de euroasia) Respondio un alíen por la señal, a lo que Max solo puso una cara algo molesta y dijo

"Ya voy" A lo que corto la llamada y al mira a Verdona, ella tenía una cara algo enfadada

"Adivinare…trabajo" Dijo algo molesta

"A habido un corte de seña con las sedes de la región de euroasia" Respondio Max yendo por su saco, a lo que Verdona solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ok…Ahhh ven rápido"

"Tranquila" Dijo Max dándole un beso

"Estaré antes de las doce" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Ok…cuidado" Dijo Verdona sonriendo

Luego Max salido con su auto a la cede de los plomero, donde al llegar se fijó que todos los presente corrían y hacían llamados

"Tennyson" En eso vio al Magistrado Labrid, amigo y plomero que lo recluto, acercándose algo alarmado

"Magistrado Labrid ¿Qué rayos ocurre?" Pregunto Max algo molesto

"Las sedes de euroasia no responden, aparte que las comunicaciones están cero y…" Dijo Labrid mientras caminaba a la centro de mando, pero en eso….

"Magistrado, magistrado" Un alíen vino corriendo por detrás, a lo que Labrid dijo

"Cadete, que ocu…." Pero el alíen intervino alarmando y con miedo

"Mando…explosión"

"Explosión…no me digas que fue un atentado" Alerta, dijo Labrid, pero el alíen solo dijo

"Euroasia" En eso llegaron al centro de control y donde todos estaban paralizados viendo la pantalla

"¿Qué rayos ocurre?" Pregunto Labrid pasando por la multitud, pero al llegar a las pantallas…

"Que alguien me….." En eso, tanto el cómo Max se quedaron inmóviles del miedo….ya que, en las pantallas, una gran esfera de energía se alzaba sobre toda la región de euroasia, vista desde el espacio

"12 millones de kilómetros cuadrados….señor" Dijo otro alíen atónito

"Por los dioses" Susurro Labrid inmóvil, a lo que un silencio de muerte se expandió, siendo interrumpido por una llamada a Max

"Alo" Atonito, susurro Max, a lo que escucho a Verdona hablar alarmada por el teléfono

(Max, ha habido una explosión de energía en la región de euroasia, lo están pasando por las noticias)

"Lo se…cariño, lo sé" Susurro Max sin poder creer lo que veía….

Presente

(OST: Ether | YouTube Song-Music)

"Entonces…." Sorprendido, susurro Ben ante el relato de su abuelo

"Al otro día….fuimos enviados a la zona de euroasia….tu abuela no quería valla….pero era mi deber….je, mejor le hubiera hecho caso" Con una pequeña sonrisa dijo Max en un tono triste

"Lo que vimos….solo muerte y devastación….nadie….ni los adultos, ni joven, ni ancianos…..ni niños sobre vieron en la zona cero y dentro de la esfera…..solo algunos pocos de los bordes lograron vivir….pero las ciudades….ya nada quedaban de ellas…..solo suelo plano y destruido encontramos…..joder, recuerdo que Phil encontró una muñeca….con sangre de una pequeña" Tapándose los ojos, dijo Max deprimido

"Demoro algunos meses para que reparar las ciudades de los bordes, pero dentro de la esfera demoro años…joder, solo un 50 por ciento fue recuperado" Con tristeza dijo Max

"Y entonces….se descubrió algo que nos hundió" Continuo Max en un tono bajo

"Hundió… ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Entre los muertos, había algunos aliens de altos mandos de sus respectivos gobiernos….ello causo una investigación a nivel global, la cual encabece….y descubrimos el origen"

"¿Origen? ¿No era un fenómeno propio de la naturaleza?" Pregunto Ben impactado, pero su abuelo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No…es fue hecho…por mano humana" Dijo Max bajando la cabeza, dejando impactado a Ben y Rook

"¿Qué….a que te refieres?" Pregunto Ben sorprendido e impactado

"A la larga descubrimos que un grupo de 2 científicos había estado trabajando con tecnología espacio tiempo nivel 15, cosa que causo el repudio de varios gobiernos aliens, y más cuando hubo secuelas" Dijo Max en un tono tristes

"Ya ha pasado 30 años de aquel día…y aun algunos gobiernos nos mira con mala cara" Dijo Max en un tono deprimente, cosa que sorprendió a Ben y Rook

"Pero… ¿y qué hay de Julie, su prima y esa chica?" Pregunto Ben aun choqueado por la revelación anterior

"Pronto descubrimos que los terremotos espaciales eran causados por chicas de grandes cantidades, llegando al punto de rivalizar o superar a una anodita, a lo que fueron llamadas espíritus, cosa que también los gobiernos descubrieron y tomaron cartas en el asunto" Dijo Max con seriedad, a lo que continuo

"Intentamos intervenir, pero la ONU consiguió equipamientos aliens, con lo cual lograron inventar el realizador, un dispositivo capaz de generar campos energético y manipularla a niveles nunca antes vistos" Dijo Max mostrando una imagen holográfica de las chicas que Ben se encontró contra la chica espíritu

"Los gobiernos crearon los equipos anti-espíritu, también llamados AST, cada uno en un país del mundo" Explico Max

"Y Julie y su prima eran…." Dijo Ben sorprendido y algo molesto que su novia le ocultase eso

"Si, son agente del AST, sede Norteamérica y japonesa, respectivamente" Dijo Max mirando con seriedad

"Julie…por qué" Susurro Ben intranquilo

"Ahh… sé que puede ser difícil Ben, pero será mejor que converses con ellas" Dijo Max agarrándole del hombro, para luego dar media vuelta y sentarse en su escritorio

"Entiendo abuelo" Dijo Ben con respeto

"Bien…será mejor que…" Dijo Max en un tono tranquilo, pero en eso….

"Magistrado" Entrando, dijo un alíen con respeto a Max, el cual se levantó de su asiento y pregunto

"¿Qué pasa?"

"ha habido un robo en un laboratorio en la zona, en si robaron una célula de energía" Respondio el alíen inclinándose

"Joder…" Susurro Max pensando, pero Ben dijo

"Tranquilo abuelo" A lo que miro a Rook, el cual asintió y Ben hablo

"Nosotros nos encargamos" En respuesta, Max dudo un poco, pero pregunto

"¿Seguro? ¿No deberías ya volver a Japón?"

"Tranquilo, hoy no hubo tarea" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa, a lo que su abuelo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Bien…pero déjame que instalen un motor mejorado en el Proto-Camión"

"Ok, pero que sea rápido" Dijo Ben mientras iban a la puerta

"Tranquilo, es un nuevo motor con hiper-propulsor y velocidad mejorada" Respondio Max con una sonrisa, a lo que luego llegaron al hangar, donde tras poner el nuevo motor, Max se fijó de la chica desmayada en el camión

"Ben ¿y esa chica?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Ahhh se llama….ah se llamaba….. No me acuerdo pero es la hermana de la niña que buscaba" Dijo Ben algo intranquilo

"Bien" Dijo Max dando media vuelta, a lo que dijo

"Buena suerte" Para luego entrar en la base

Por su parte, Ben y Rook solo subieron en la camioneta, para salir a la pista por la salida secreta y llegar a la calle

"Ahhh cuanta calor" Dijo Ben mientras se habría el chaqueta con la camisa

"Si, que bueno que me puse mi armadura" Dijo Rook, quien se había puesto su armadura antes de salir por Ben en Japón

"Je suertudo" Respondio Ben sacándose la camisa y chaqueta, estando solo con su polo negro

"Je…bueno ya llegamos" Dijo Rook mientras giraba hacia un grupo de autos policiales que seguían a alguien en traje de invierno en los tejados

"Persecuciones, me gusta" Dijo Ben sonriendo, pero en eso los autos se detuvieron, debido a que un camión de carga había volcado

"Bien a pie" Dijo Rook mientras él y Ben salía a la calle

"Ben Tennyson" Dijo un policía sorprendido que había salido del patrullero

A lo que Ben se fijó en la persona que seguían y dijo

"Ya lo veo, gracias jefe"

"Ehh yo no soy el jefe" Comento el policía sin entender, pero Ben activo el ommitrix siendo rodeado por una luz

"Crashhopper" Dijo Ben, que ahora era un alíen saltamontes humanoide de color verde, a lo que comenzó a saltar hacia el edificio persiguiendo a la persona en traje de invierno

"Ehh" Susurro el policía sorprendido, mientras Rook caminaba y decía

"Nosotros nos encargamos"

"Con cuidado, que robo algo de fusión o algo haci" Dijo el policía algo serio

"Tranquilo policía" Mirándolo, dijo Rook con una sonrisa

"Soy un plomero, siempre voy con cuidado" Continuo mientras comenzaba a correr

"Ok…." Susurro el policía mientras daba media vuelta, pero….

"Ahhh" En eso, escucho un bostezo femenino venir de la camioneta de Rook

"¿Ehh?" Susurro el policía, para luego acercarse y fijarse que una chica con un uniforme japonés, la cual era Shiori, quien fu olvida por Ben y Rook, se estaba levantando

"Aaaaaa sono hitto (Ahh que golpe)" Dijo Shiori en japonés

"Oye ¿estás bien?" Pregunto el policía intrigado

"EH ¿hito? (Eh ¿quién?)" Dijo Shiori, para luego mira al policía y decir

"E keisatsu wa shazai suruga, ¿koko de...? (Eh disculpe policía, pero ¿dónde...?)" Dijo la peliazul sobándose la cabeza, pero el policía no la entendía

"Ehh niña, ¿no hablaras inglés?" Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

"E, ¿nihongo o hanasu koto wa arimasen? (Eh, ¿no habla japonés?)" Pregunto Shiori intrigada

"No sé qué dices…pero si quieres saber dónde estás…estamos en Bellwood" Dijo el policía sin entender aun

"E, ¿Bellwood?" Pregunto Shiori confundida

"Si, Bellwood, en estados unidos de américa" Dijo el policía sobándose la cabeza

"Eeeee, ¿Amerika no amerikagasshūkoku? (Ehh, ¿estados unidos de américa?)" Dijo Shiori impactada

"Si….creo" Dijo el policía retrocediendo un poco

"¿Dono yōna jigoku...? (¿Que rayos...?)" Dijo Shiori impactada, pero…

"Ā sore wa atsuidesu (Ah qué calor)" Continuo mientras se agarraba del cuello

"Ehh me retiro" Dijo el policía mientras salía a su auto, dejando sola a la chica, quien solo se sacó la chaqueta, las medias y doblo las mangas de la camisa a su vez que se abría el cuello de esta mientras se abría algunos botones de la zona de la barriga para luego salir de la camioneta

"Saikō no ā (Ahh mejor)" Dijo algo más tranquila, pero se fijó que los peatones la miraban

"Eeee (Ehhh)" Susurro, a lo que busco algún lugar donde cambiar su dinero de yenes a dólares

"Watashi ga Amerika ni motarashitanode, tennyson-san ā (Ahh tennyson-san, porque me trajiste a Norteamérica)" Dijo Shiori algo amarga mientras caminaba llegando a una casa de cambio, donde una cajera dijo

"Buenos días, desea cambiar su dinero"

"Ahhh si… Watashi ni (me)… Watashi wa iimasu (digo)…me cambia…estos yenes a… Doru (Dolares) Watashi wa iimasu (digo)…dólares" Nerviosa, dijo Shiori con un pésimo ingles

"ok….serán 50 dólares" Dijo la cajera algo nerviosa, a lo que le cambio su dinero a dólares

"Aaa arigato Mizu (A gracias señorita)" Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa, a lo que salió de la tienda de cambio, pasando por un suburbio, pero en el camino

PINNN-PINNNNN

"Eh" Susurro al ver que alguien llamaba a su teléfono

"Alo" Dijo respondiendo la llamada

(Ehh one-chan) Del otro lado, escucho la voz de su hermanita, Kotori preocupada

"Ah, Kotori, ¿dónde estabas?" Preocupada, dijo Shiori sorprendida

(Ahh lo siento onee-chan, es que se me cayó mi teléfono por el terremoto y….eh estas llorando) Dijo Kotori, pero al final de dio cuenta que Shiori está llorando

"Ahh baka, me preocupe por ti" Con lágrimas, dijo Shiori, cosa que alerto a Kotori

(Ahhh lo siento onee-chan, no era mi intención) Dijo Kotori alarma por su hermana mayor

"Ahh baka…que suerte que Tennyson-san me ayudo a buscarte, aunque por algún extraño motivo termine en su país" Dijo Shiori algo molesta

(¡Ehhh!, estas en estados unidos) Sorprendida, dijo Kotori

"Si…ahh está que hace un calor…." Comento Shiori sentándose en una pequeña acera, cerca una rendija, donde se sacó los zapatos para estirar los dedos de los pies

"Ahhhh ahí de mi" Dijo algo molesta

(Tranquila onee-chan, de seguro Tennyson-sempai te traerá de vuelta) Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Eso es…" Dijo Shiori, pero en eso la rendija fue levantada, haciéndola chocar contra el pavimento de la acera

"Ahhhh" Susurro cayendo, para luego recupera el control y sentándose, dijo

"Nē, ¿nandesuka? (Oye ¿qué?)" Hablo para ver a Ben saliendo de la rendija, parte que delante había una chica, que llevaba ropa contra el frio de color morado claro, piel medio violeta ,ojos violeta, con cejas que parecía ser hielo, cabello rosa y una tiara en la cabeza, claramente un alíen

"Claro, solo estamos a…." Dijo Ben pero en eso se fijó que Shiori estaba sentada en la acera y se alarmo un poco, a lo que dijo

"Ahhh tu….ehh" Susurro Ben temeroso al volver a olvidar el nombre de Shiori

"Wa Itsuka Shiori, baka (Es Itsuka Shiori baka)" Dijo Shiori molesta golpeando la rendija, haciendo caer a Ben

"Ahhh" En eso, los gritos de Ben como Rook se escucharon mientras caía al alcantarillado

"Aaa Sumimasen! (Ahh ¡Lo siento!)" Dijo Shiori levantando la rendija

"Jejeje, nada mal chica" Por su parte, comento la chica alíen que estaba a su costado

"Iya, ā... I wa okotte imashita (Ahhh, no….yo solo estaba molesta)" Dijo Shiori moviendo las manos desesperadamente

"Jeje tranquila niña" Dijo la chica alíen

"Eee anata wa watashi o rikai shimasu… To watashi wa rikai shite (Ehh me entiendes…. y te entiendo)" Dijo Shiori al percatarse que la chica alíen si la entendía y ella entendía lo que ella decía, a la vez que se ponía los zapatos de nuevo

"Claro, todos los alíen tenemos un traductor universal" Dijo la chica señalando una pequeña marca debajo de la oreja

"Ahhh gracias a dios" Dijo Shiori asintiendo, a la vez que Ben y Rook salían del alcantarillado

"Ahhh….me lo me decía" Dijo Ben machado, pero Shiori se sacó la camisa dándole a Ben para limpiarse

"Toma" Dijo algo sonrojada terminando usando su sostén, el cual cubría gran parte de su pecho

"Ahhh…gracias" Sonrojado, dijo Ben aceptando

"Ahhh…porque siempre me caigo contigo" Por otra parte, comento Rook molesto

"Lo que sea…ahh gracias por lo de abajo ehh…." Dijo Ben viendo a la chica alíen

"Ester" Respondio la chica alíen llamada Ester

"De nada, aparte que con eso los Kraaho ya no nos seguirá" Dijo Ester mientras caminaba hacia una sombra

"Pero, ¿cómo es que a ti no te afecta?" Pregunto Rook curioso

"Soy mitad kraaho, aquí esta fresquecito para mi" Dijo Ester estirándose

"Je fresquecito, mientras yo me moria de calor" Dijo Shiori apoyándose en el árbol algo molesta

"Va no es…" Dijo Ester, pero fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de niños Kineceleran que jugaban cerca

"Ehh es Ester" Comentaron acercándose

"Ahh aliens" Dijo Shiori sorprendida

"Ah son mis amigo" Dijo Ester sonriendo, a la vez que una pequeña con casaca rosada se acerca, pero al ver a Shiori, dijo

"Ehh, porque esa chica está en sostén"

"Ehh…no…bueno…hacía calor" Respondio Shiori con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ok…." Respondio la niña, para que después Ben le entregase a Shiori su camisa

"Ten" Dijo Ben, a lo que Shiori se fijó que estaba seca y limpia

"Ehh ¿Cómo….?" Pregunto Shiori sorprendida mientras se la ponía y acomodaba las mangas, pero Rook intervino

"Multi-herramienta" Dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Shiori asintió algo nerviosa

"Ester quieres jugar" Dijo la niña Kineceleran alzando un tubo para jugar

"Claro" Dijo Ester caminado hacia los demás niños Kineceleran

"Hummm" Susurro Shiori algo interesada

"Oye eh…. Shiori ¿no?" Dijo Ben, pero Shiori se sonrojo como tomate

"Ahh disculpa si…." Continúo sin entender, pero Shiori intervino

"No….es solo que en Japón, es de muy confianzudo llamar a alguien por su nombre" Dijo algo nerviosa

"Ahh lo siento, es solo que me eh acostumbrado a llamar a mis amigos por su nombre" Dijo Ben algo intranquilo

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shiori sonrojándose

"¿EHH, dije algo malo?" Dijo Ben nervioso

"No….es solo que tú me llamaste amigo, cuando a las justas me conoces" Dijo Shiori algo avergonzada

"Ahh… lo siento….no debi…" Dijo Ben inclinándose, pero Shiori intervino

"Ahh no hay problema, aparte es un honor ser amigó de un héroe" Dijo la peliazul nerviosa

"Ahh…ok…aparte disculpa por lo de tu nombre" Dijo Ben inclinándose de nuevo

"Ahh, no hay problema….pero si quieres me puedes llamar Shiori" Dijo ella sonrojada

"En serio" Dijo Ben sorprendido

"Si…Tennyson-san" Dijo Shiori sonrojada

"Ahh ok…pero para ser justos tu llámame Ben" Dijo el con una sonrisa

"Ehhh…pero tú eres un héroe, y bueno…yo…" Sonrojada, dijo Shiori nerviosa

"Vamos" Respondio Ben con una sonrisa

"Ahh… ¿Ben-san está bien?" Pregunto algo sonrojada

"Claro, Shiori" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa, a lo que dijo

"Vamos a jugar"

"Claro" Respondio Shiori algo sonrojada

"Ahh van a jugar" Dijo al niña de antes

"Claro, ¿saben no?" Comento Ester dándoles unos tubos

"Si, lo hacía en la escuela" Respondio Ben

"Ahh, no se me da mucho este tipo de deporte, pero se lo básico" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Coche" Dijo uno de los niños Kineceleran, a su vez que un coche se acercaba, a lo que todos se apartaron dejando pasar al coche

"Bien vamos" Dijo uno de los niños lanzando un disco al suelo, a lo todos fueron pe el, pero tanto Ben como Shiori tuvieron problemas por la velocidad de lo aliens

"Oye no tan rápido" Dijo Shiori molesta siguiendo a uno de los niño Kineceleran

"Vamos amiga, no seas lento" Dijo el niño sonriendo, a lo que Shiori se puso seria y tras amarase el cabello, dijo

"Oh vamos a ver azulito" Dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, superando al alíen

"Oye" Dijo el niño algo molesto

"Jajajaja, problemas azulito" Dijo Shiori mientras lanzaba el disco a Ester, la cual lo retuvo enviándolo en dirección contraria

"Je, nada mal para una humana" Dijo Ester sonriendo

"Je…no sabes cuándo debes correr por tu hermanita" Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, pero por otro lado Ben había caído al suelo por el disco lanzado por Ester

"Coche" Dijo de nuevo uno de los niños Kineceleran, a su vez que otro coche se acercaba, a lo que todos se apartaron, con pequeña con casaca rosada arrastrando a Ben a un lugar seguro, dejando pasar al coche.

Acto seguido todos volvieron a la pista, dijo Ben se despertó

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben levantándose adolorido

"Si quieres podemos bajar la velocidad" Dijo la niña con una sonrisa, a lo que los demás, incluyendo a Ester y Shiori, se rieron

"Bajar dices" Dijo Ben activando el ommitrix, pasando a ser de la especie de los niños

"XLR-8, es mi turno" Dijo Ben mientras comenzó a correr a una alta velocidad haciendo una cortina de humo, evitando a los demás, lanzado el disco, el cual Ester no logro detener y choco contra el balde

"Yea"

"Bien hecho"

Eso y más comentarios dijeron los niños alien, a la vez que Shiori se le acerco a Ben y dijo

"Nada mal…. Aunque hiciste trampa" Dijo algo molesta al final

"Va, todo se vale" Encogiéndose de los hombros, dijo Ben

"Je" Por su parte, susurro Ester con una sonrisa mirándolo

"Tsk" En la sombra, susurro Rook algo molesto

Por otro lado, los niños Kineceleran comenzaron a tomar agua, a lo que Ben sonrió y, manipulando el ommitrix, dijo

"Quien quiere refrescarse" A lo que se convirtió en amenaza acuática. Para luego alzar sus manos y disparar chorros de agua al cielo, cayendo como lluvia, alegrando a los niños

"…" En silencio, Ester solo vio con una sonrisa mientras algunos de los niños llenaban una cubeta con el agua de Ben

"Hey Ester" Dijo Ben apuntando hacia ella en un tono amistoso

"Oye no…." Dijo Ester pero Ben disparo algunas ráfagas de agua hacia ella, mojándola

"Jejejeje" En respuesta, todos los demás rieron

"Jajaja, debes admitir que estuvo buena" Dijo Shiori acercándose a Ester, pero…

"Ehh tú no te salvas" Dijo Ben apuntando a Shiori

"Ehh espe…." Dijo Shiori, pero Ben disparo de igual modo

"Ahhh Baka" Grito Shiori toda empapada con su camisa pegada a su cuerpo

"Jajajaja" Rieron los demás mientras Shiori levantaba su puño contra Ben

"….." Por otro lado, Rook solo se quedó viendo con mala cara a los demás, a lo que luego que terminaron, se acercó a Ben, quien secar a Shiori y Ester, quien estaban sentadas en un auto con Shiori secándose los pies con una toalla, para luego sacudir sus zapatos y Ester se secaba el pelo

"Baka" Dijo Shiori mientras sacudía sus zapatos

"Jeje" Tanto Ben como Ester rieron, a lo que Ester solo les soplo a ellos, los cuales se secaron sus ropas

"Guao" Susurro Shiori poniéndose sus zapatos

"Jeje, cosas que saque de mi padre" Dijo Ester sonriendo

"Ehh Ester quieres seguir jugando" Dijo uno de los niños, a lo que Ester dijo

"Claro" Para luego pararse y decir

"Vienen" A lo que Shiori se paró y respondió

"Je esa divertido" A lo que la siguió, pero Ben fue detenido por Rook, quien le estaba agarrando del hombro para conversar

"Ahhh que divertido" Por el lado de las chicas, comento Shiori mientras saltaban de la cuerda

"Va, ¿no lo hacen en Japón?" Pregunto Ester sonriendo

"A veces…aunque más lo hacen los niños" Respondio Shiori alegremente

"Y que hacen las chicas de tu edad" Pregunto Ester con curiosidad

"Bueno, estudiar para no depender de un millonario baka, ver animes o jugar en las consolas, arreglarse para tener novio, o en caso cocinar" Dijo Shiori en un tono normal

"Jejeje, para ser ama de casa" Dijo Ester en un tono algo burlo

"Noooooo, es que vivo con mi hermanita solas, porque mis padres están siempre de viaje" Dijo Shiori algo molesta

"Jeje perdona, no quería ofender" Dijo Ester riendo

"Va, ni que voy a terminar siendo una ama de casa con 4 hijos y sin empleo" Dijo Shiori algo molesta

"Jejeje, ¿espíritu libre?" Pregunto Ester sonriendo

"Yes, aunque solo me preocupo por mi hermana, aparte que me gustaría conocer otros países y depender por mí misma" Dijo Shiori en un tono amigable

"Je nada mal hermana" Dijo Ester sonriendo en un tono confiando

"Jejeje, ustedes en américa son muy divertidos" Comento Shiori sonriendo, pero en eso….

BBBOOOOOMMMM

En eso, grandes cantidades de lava comenzó a salir de la superficie, en las calles, edificios, y parques alarmando a todo el mundo quienes comenzaron a correr por sus vidas

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Shiori viendo las olas de magma acercándose

"Ahhh" Por su parte, los niños Kineceleran comenzaron a correr desesperadamente

"Oh no" Con terror en su voz, dijo Ester

"Ester…." Susurro Ben algo serio

"Te juro que no lo sabía" Respondio Ester algo desesperada

"Ehh de que habla…" Confundida, dijo Shiori sin entender lo que decía Ester

"Ester robo un núcleo de fusión para su gente, pero parece que tenían otros planes" Con seriedad, dijo Rook con una cara de molestia

"¿Queeee?" Indignada y molesta, dijo Shiori viendo con una cara de decepción a Ester

"Lo siento, pero ellos me dijeron que solo querían calentarse" Con la cabeza baja, dijo Ester

"Estamos a más 40 grados, que más caliente quieres" Dijo Shiori molesta

"No entiendes…los kraaho son de un planeta caliente, para ellos un temperatura de 40 es estar frio" Explico Ester algo triste

"Ehhhh, que clase de planeta es ese" Dijo Shiori sorprendida

"Da igual que planeaban o quien tiene la culpa" Caminando, dijo Ben con seriedad, para luego saltar sobre un grupo de autos, que estaban siendo rodeados por lava

"Héroe en acción" Dijo Ben activando el ommitrix, para pasar a ser una especie de iguana-pez azul claro, con lo que parecía ser ropa de color negro cubriendo su espalda, piernas y brazos, con la zona de la barriga de color blanco y pinchos en la espalda.

"Artiguana, genial" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa para luego dispara de su boca un rayo congelante, que detuvo toda la lava volviéndola piedra

"Trabajo hecho" Dijo Ben desactivando el ommitrix

"Ester" Dijo la pequeña con casaca rosada abrazando a Ester preocupada

"Por ahora" Comento Ben bajándose de los autos

"Ahhh" Grito Shiori señalando una ladera cercana, donde la lava bajaba a montones

"Si sigue así inundara todo el bajo mundo" Dijo Rook con seriedad

"Ahh mi padres" Impactada, dijo la pequeña mirando al grupo

"Señorita, necesitamos el núcleo de fusión de los kraaho" Con algo seriedad y voz tranquila, dijo Rook mirando a Ester

"Ellos solo me dijeron que era para calentar ese lugar" Dijo Ester con la mirada baja y preocupada

"Ese lugar, es ahí donde te dijeron que fueras ¿no?" Pregunto Ben en un tono serio

"No, no puedo traicionar a mi gente" Dijo Ester negando con tristeza

"Ester" Dijo Shiori con seriedad viendo

"No tienen a donde ir, no…" Dijo Ester algo obstinada, pero…

"Por favor…si no lo haces todos los que viven aquí, ya sea humano o alíen, morirán" Dijo Shiori con una mirada suplicante

"Ah…ok…pero promete que luego los dejaran en paz" Cediendo, dijo Ester con tristeza

"Ok" Dijo Ben con seriedad

"Ben…" Dijo Rook algo molesto, pero Ben intervino

"Aremos que esto nunca pasó" Pero Rook se molestó y dijo

"Pero Ben, ellos…" Pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por Ben

"Son una comunidad, por favor Rook" Dijo Ben con seriedad, a lo que Rook solo dio un respiro y dijo con algo de molestia

"Ahhh…si lo descubren será tu culpa"

"Bien…" Respondio Ben para luego ver a Ester y decir

"Vamos" A lo que ella algo triste respondió

"Ok…es por acá" Para luego llevarlos de nuevo al rendija por donde vinieron, pero…

"Ehh Shiori" Viendo a ella, dijo Ben algo intranquilo

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella sin entender

"Esto puede ser peligro….será mejor que tu…" Pero fue interrumpida por ella

"Y quedarme me brazos cruzados mientras todo se cocina todo al mi alrededor" Molesta, dijo Shiori cruzando los brazos

"Pero es peligros, aparte que tú no sabes…" Dijo Ben con seriedad, pero fue interrumpido cuando Shiori le tumbo al suelo en un segundo

"Que, que soy una niña débil que requiero ser cuidada por mi príncipe azul, ni lo pienses" Molesta y con una clara superioridad en fuerza, dijo mientras le jalaba del brazo

"Ahhh…pero los golpes no logran…" Dijo Ben, pero Shiori la soltó, para luego agarrar uno de los tubos con los cuales jugaban y girarlo como si fuera una Bo de pelea

"Ahhh" Tanto Ben y como Rook susurraron sorprendidos

"Bōjutsu, Taijutsu, Karate-dō, Judo, Kobudō, Aikidō y Kyūdō, todos aprendidos en mi niñez" Dijo Shiori con orgullo

"Ehh ¿qué clase de chica eres?" Pregunto Ben impactado, pero Shiori solo lo derribo al alcantarillado de un solo golpe

"Ahhhhh" Grito Ben mientras caía

"Una que mata por su imouto-chan" Dijo Shiori con una cara de pocos amigos

"Je poder femenino" Dijo Ester con una mano en alto, pero Shiori solo los empujo a ella y Rook al alcantarillado con un simple movimiento de vara

"Ahhhhh" Gritaron mientras caían

"Je" Susurro Shiori mientras saltaba, cayendo por causalidad sobre Ben

"¡Higuuh...!" Susurro nuestro querido héroe al recibir el peso de Shiori

"Bien ¿dónde es?" Con una sonrisa dominante, pregunto Shiori mirando a Ester

"Por acá" Dijo mientras caminaba, a lo que Shiori la siguió con una sonrisa

"Oye debiste ser tan mala con Ben" Con una sonrisa, dijo Ester señalando a Ben y Rook, de los cuales, Ben caminaba con dificultada por el golpe

"Se…pero el baka se lo busco" Cruzando los brazos, dijo Shiori con una sonrisa

"Jajajaja, que ruda" Riendo un poco, dijo Ester mirándola

"Que una chica debe saber defenderse y no depender de bakas hombres que te digan, 'yo las cuido a todas' para que luego lo madreen y las chicas tengan que salir por el" Dijo Shiori en un tono tsundere

"Jejejeje" Rio Ester con una sonrisa

"….." Pero en eso, Shiori se detuvo con una mirada inquieta

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Ester sin entender

"No sé, solo sentir que de alguna forma me insulte a mí al decir eso" Dijo Shiori sintiéndose algo raro, como si un yo de ella estuviera estornudando en algún universo paralelo

"Ok…." Susurro Ester sin entenderla

"Pero bueno, será mejor seguir" Moviendo la cabeza, dijo Shiori, a lo que Ester asintió y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una muy, pero muy caliente, que era una especie de viaducto terminado en una gran cueva donde grandes maquinas alienígenas extraían magma de la tierra y al fondo había lo que parecían ser viviendas, a la vez que unos aliens parecidos a Ester, pero más grandes y músculos, los cuales eran los kraaho, estaban preparando sus armas, aparte que algunos aun tenia ropa para el frio mientras otros parecían estar con algún tipo de ropa corta y pequeña de batalla, o verano

"Bien es acá" Dijo Ester con algo de tristeza por tener que traicionar a su gente

"Ok….ahh que calor" Dijo Shiori sacudiendo su polo, pero Rook le entrego una pastilla pequeña

"Toma" A lo que Shiori asintió, y viendo la pequeña pastilla, pregunto

"¿Qué es esto?" En respuesta, Rook explico

"Es una pastilla contra el calor, altera momentáneamente la resistencia calorífica de la persona por un tiempo…" Dijo pero al oír resistencia, Shiori no dudo y tomo la pastilla entera

"Espera….era solo media pastilla, una entera puede generar efectos secundarios" Alarmado dijo Rook al ver que la peliazul se tomó la pastillas entera

"¡Ehh!, ¿cómo que efectos secundarios?" Dijo Shiori alarmada

"Bueno….comportamiento impredecible y si es expuesto a altas temperaturas…. locura" Dijo Rook algo nervioso

"Ehh ¿porque no me dijiste?" Dijo Shiori molesta

"Shhhhh voy a distraer a Seebik, ustedes hacen lo demás" Dijo Ester yendo al grupo de kraaho

Ya solos los tres, Ben activo el ommitrix, convirtiéndose en un alíen grande, de metal con un cuerpo gordo, parecido a un contenedor, a lo que dijo

"Bien, yo iré por el núcleo de fusión, ustedes distráiganlos" Para luego salir hacia una de las maquinas que extraía la lava, la cual tenía el núcleo de fusión en su cúspide

"Ok, nosotros nos encargamos" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa

"Bien…y cuidado" Dijo Ben algo preocupado yendo corriendo

"Bien… ¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto Shiori a Rook mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponérselo en la cintura

"Tengo una…sigue la corriente" Respondio Rook algo nervioso, a lo que fueron a una piedra que sobresalían entre los kraahos y Ester, donde Rook dijo

"Hey, Hey" A lo que todos los kraahos se fijaron en Rook y Shiori

"Ehh" Susurraron los kraahos confundidos

"Vengan amigos" Alegremente, dijo Shiori con una sonrisa kawaii

"Hay que jugar a las chapadas" Dijo Rook sonriendo

"Ehh" Susurraron los kraahos sin entender

"Si, es fácil…solo" Dijo Shiori bajando al grupo de kraahos, para acercase a uno y darle un pequeño toque de dedo en el pecho, para luego dar media vuelta y decir

"Tú la traes" A los que los kraahos susurraron confundidos

"Jejeje vamos chicos" Dijo Shiori mientras se bajaba un poco la falda

"Ehh…ahhh" En eso, todos los kraahos varones susurraron algo excitados, pero las mujeres les golpearon y señalaron sus armas a Rook y Shiori

"Ah…" Susurraron los varones para luego salir corriendo hacia ellos

"Vengan amigos" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa coqueta mientras ella y Rook corrían en sentido contrario

"Ahhh vamos" Dijo Rook corriendo, para luego saltar sobre lo que parecía ser una casa, pero tras el salto, a Shiori se le comenzó a caer la falda

"Ahh joder…" Dijo sonrojada para luego dejarla caer

"Oye no te desnudes" Dijo Rook algo sonrojado

"Ahhh lo que sea…está haciendo más calor" Sudando, dijo Shiori sobándose la frente

"Ahh lo sé" Respondio Rook, pero en eso un kraaho salto en dirección contraria, para que luego otros venga y rodarlos

"Ahhh bien hechos amigos" Nerviosa, dijo Shiori dando unos pasos atrás

"¿Quieren otro juego?" Pregunto Rook nervioso, pero los kraahos solo lanzaron sus armas

"Ahh y yo quería seguir jugando" Dijo Shiori poniendo el tubo en posición defensiva

"Je" Susurro Rook sacando su multi-herramienta, poniéndolo en modo daga, a lo que unos kraahos se acercaron corriendo, los cuales Rook logro esquivarlos, a la vez que Shiori salta sobre uno de ellos y les daba un fuerte golpe en el cuello

"Ahh" Tanto Rook como Shiori comenzaron a traspirar por el calor, pero otros kraahos apuntaron hacia ellos, a lo que Rook corrió evitando los disparos para luego rebanar las pistolas

"Ahhh" Gritaron los kraahos cargando hacia ellos, a lo que Shiori logro golpear a uno en la cabeza tumbándolo para luego lanzarlo hacia otro, haciendo que caiga

"Ahhh…esto…esto…." Susurro Shiori algo alterada, mientras movía el tubo con fuerza a lo que salto sobre otro kraaho, el cual intento dispara, pero Shiori le lanzo sus zapatos golpeándolo en los ojos distrayéndolo para que ella saltase sobre este y sin vergüenza, sacarse el sostén para asfixiarlo y hacer que ataque como loco, golpeando a otros kraahos

"Ehh" Susurro Rook sonrojado al ver que Shiori tenía una sonrisa anormal

"JAJAJAJA, ESTO ESTA…." Dijo mientras saltaba a otro kraaho cuando el que asfixiaba caía al suelo, pero el kraaho le agarro de las piernas intentando tumbarla, pero Shiori agarro su camisa para lanzarlo en su cara, distrayéndolo un poco para saltar sobre el kraaho y hacer lo mismo que con el anterior

"ESTA DIVERTIDO" Dijo a todo pulmón mientras usaba al kraaho para golpear a los demás

"Ahh…ya me…" Por su parte, Rook ya está cediendo al intenso calor, pero Shiori solo se volvía más loca a cada segundo

"Ahhh vamos quien sigue" Dijo saltando del kraaho asfixiado, pero otro vino estirando su mano para agárrele de las bragas y arrástrala, pero ella….

"Ahhh…juguemos" Dijo para saltar de sus bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda y con un sola patada, dejar al kraaho inconsciente

"Ahhh libertar" Dijo Shiori, quien ya había sucumbido al efecto de la pastilla

"Ok….esto no me esperada" Dijo Rook tumbando a otro kraaho, llegando de nuevo al centro de la cueva, donde Ester y el que parecía ser el jefe de los kraaho discutían, a lo que el jefe ordeno a otros dos kraaho detener a Ester mientras se quitaba su ropa de invierno y saltaba contra Rook haciendo una pequeña nube de humo

"Ok…supongo que eres el maloso" Dijo Rook con una pequeña sonrisa, pero de la nube de humo, salió el brazo del jefe kraaho, golpeándolo a Rook haciendo chocar contra un murro

"Rook" Grito Ester mientras lanzaba a los dos kraahos que la retenía al jefe kraaho, el cual cayó al suelo soltando a Rook, pero él ya estaba muy agobiado por el calor, a lo que el jefe solo lanzo a los dos kraahos y se levantó, pero Ester comenzó a golpearlo, golpes logro retener, pero…..

"AHHH QUIEN SIGUE" A la vez que un grupo de kraahos salían disparados hacia el centro, para luego ver a Shiori desnuda y con un kraaho agarrándolo del cuello

"Je una humana loca" Dijo el jefe lanzando al Ester a un lado, la cual abrió los ojos al ver a Shiori

"Ehh….porque estas…" Sonrojándose, dijo Ester, pero se dio cuenta que Shiori no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y comenzó a luchar contra el jefe kraaho, lanzándolo de un golpe a la maquina donde Ben escalaba para conseguir el núcleo de fusión

"Ahhh" Susurro el jefe kraaho, pero al mira hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de Ben y molesto dijo

"No dejen que llegue al núcleo de fusión" En respuesta, dos kraahos estiraron los brazos hacia Ben, pegándose en él, para luego tirarlo al piso

"Ahhh joder" Susurro molesto, pero los kraahos comenzaron a forcejear la armadura

"Esperen, no abran mi armadura" Desesperado, dijo Ben, pero los kraahos hicieron caso omisión y jalaron del casco

"No, si salgo destruiré todo" Dijo Ben desesperadamente, pero los kraahos jalaron más del casco, sacándolo y causando una pequeña explosión. A lo que salió un alíen que parecía estar hecho de energía de color rojo con una especie de short pegado y tiras en el abdomen con el símbolo del ommitrix en la cintura, en sí, la verdadera forma de NRG

"Ahh tonto" Dijo Ben liberado, mientras volaba hacia el núcleo de fusión, para luego cortar el vidrio que lo contenía y sacarlo

"Eh" Por otro lado, el jefe kraaho se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Ben y lanzando a otro lado a Shiori, dijo

"Guerreros, no dejen que…." Pero antes de terminar, Ben ya se había comido el núcleo de fusión

"…coma" Termino de hablar el jefe sorprendido, a lo que Ben eructo un rayo de energía

"Ahh, un núcleo de fusión realmente delicioso" Dijo Ben sonriendo, a lo que lanzo varios rayos a las maquinas cercanas, parando la subida de magma

Acto seguido bajo poniéndose su contenedor y desactivando el ommitrix pasando a su forma humana con una sonrisa

"Bien has ganado, contenta" Por su parte, dijo el jefe kraaho derrotado mirando a Ester

"No han perdido de todo, aquí, en la zona caliente estaremos bien" Dijo Ester con seriedad

"Forma parte del submundo, incluso tiene aguas termales" Comento Ben señalando un estanque de lava cercano

"Coexistir con los humanos, no actuamos haci" Dijo el jefe kraaho aún un tono serio y derrotado

"No Seebik, tu no actuabas haci…. Ya lo entiendo, fue mi padre quien actuaba haci" Con seriedad ya algo de decepción, dijo Ester

"Si…. ¿quién era tu padre?" Dijo Ben algo confundido

"Mi padre era el anterior jefe" Respondio Ester aun algo seria, pero los kraaho se arrodillaron ante Ester

"Ehh ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Ella me ha ganado" Derrotado dijo el jefe kraaho conocido como Seebik

"Y…." Dijo Ester aun seria

"Y tu ahora mandas" Dijo Seebik inclinado la cabeza, a lo que Ester dio una sonrisa y dijo

"Coexistencia"

"¿Lo permitirás?" Pregunto un kraaho gordo y con su ropa de invierno

"Mientras no cause problemas, ira todo bien" Con seriedad, dijo Ben mirándolos, a lo que Ester puso una sonrisa y dijo

"Entonces, como líder de los kraaho, te prometo que no dañaremos a los demás habitantes y seremos buenos vecinos Ben Tennyson" Hablo a lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ben

"Ok… pero Rook, Shiori y yo no vivimos aquí parte que mañana tenemos clase a allá en Japón ¿no Rook, Shiori?" Dijo Ben para ver a su compañero pero….

"Ahhh" Sonrojándose como tomate, susurro Ben al ver a Shiori desnuda bailando con Rook, quien se moria de calor y estaba siendo sujetado por Shiori

"AHHH divertido, ¿No Rook-san?" Con una sonrisa coqueta, dijo Shiori, pero Rook solo susurro antes de desmayarse

"Ayuda…Ben" A lo que nuestro héroe se acercó rápidamente y dijo

"¿Shiori…que rayos?" Pero en eso Shiori solo se abalanzo contra él y tirándolo contra el suelo, dijo

"Ahh nada Ben-san…solo que me divertía con Rook-san…Ahhh" Totalmente sucumbida a los efecto de la pastilla, susurro con una mirada pervertida

"Ahhh ¿qué haces?" Sonrojándose, como tomate, susurro Ben, pero Shiori solo se sentó sobre su barriga y agarrándose un pezón y su parte intima, dijo

"Ahh vamos…no seas tan malo Ben-san…que tú también quisieras tomar mi virginidad" Con una sonrisa pervertida, dijo Shiori alzando su parte intima, sonrojando más a Ben

"Ahhh Shiori….tranquilízate que estas bajo el los efectos…" Dijo Ben, pero Shiori solo se inclinó sobre él y con una mirada algo triste dijo

"jajaja…tu siempre tan noble y caballeroso…aunque seas algo orgulloso y tonto…eso te hace tan divertido, tan valiente….Ahhh picante…hasta creo que tú y yo…bueno sabes" Dijo con una mirada kawaii, cosa que sorprendido a todos los presente, aparte que hizo sonrojar y sentir celos a Ester

"Pero…sabes que yo estoy con Julie…y bueno…" Susurro Ben, pero Shiori solo sonrió y dijo

"Ahh…pero debes saber algo" Dijo mientras se acerca al oído de Ben, y con una voz seductora, dijo

"Al igual de Origami-chan…yo nunca me rendiré"

"Ahhhhh" Sonrojado al rojo vivió, susurro Ben, pero Shiori solo le agarró de la cabeza y dijo

"Ahh…Ben Tennyson….yo….te….a…Ahhh" Pero en eso sucumbió al cansancio y cayo dormida en Ben

"Ahhh…ayuda" Dijo Ben nervioso, a lo que Ester se acero y cargando a Shiori, dijo

"Ya tranquilo galán,…yo me encargo de ella" Para luego ver a los demás kraahos los cuales algunos varones estaban sonrojados por ver a Shiori desnuda

"Ustedes…busquen la ropa de Shiori" Sonrojada, dijo Ester, a los que los demás kraahos fueron por la ropa de Shiori, los cuales vinieron en unos poco minutos entregándolas a Ester

"Bien…a todo varón, de media vuelta" Con seriedad, dijo Ester, a lo que los kraahos varones y Ben dieron media vuelta y tras unos segundos, Ester dijo

"Bien ya pueden ver" A lo que voltearon y vieron a Shiori ya vestida

"Bien….gracias por todo Ester" Dijo Ben aun sonrojado, a lo que Ester le entrego a Shiori y dijo

"No te preocupes…yo soy quien debería decir gracias" Algo tímida, dijo Ester a lo que continuo

"Aparte son bienvenidos acá en la zona caliente" Dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida

"Claro, pasaremos por acá cada vez vengamos a Bellwood" Dijo Ben mientras carga a Shiori en su hombro, a lo que se acercó a Rook y dijo

"Hey Rook" Hablo con una sonrisa, pero Rook seguía desmayado

"Ahh que más da" Dijo Ben mientras sacaba una llave del bolsillo de Rook, la cual tras presionar uno de los botones, a lo que unos minutos vino su Proto-Camión

"Bien vamos" Dijo Ben mientras cargaba a Rook y Shiori al Proto-Camión, para luego ponerlo en modo autónomo hacia casa, es decir, el departamento en Japón

"Hasta luego" Dijo Ben desliéndose mientras el Proto-Camión avanzaba

"Cuídate y olvides visitarnos Ben" Dijo Ester sonriendo mientras vea como el Proto-Camión salía por la entrada

"Humm" A su costado, susurro Seebik con una mirada seria

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Ester algo molesta

"Es buen guerrero, puede que tu padre lo haya aceptado como yerno" Dijo Seebik con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ester como tomate

"Ahhhhh…él y yo no estamos en eso" Dijo Ester en un tono tsundere

"Como digas líder" Dijo Seebik para luego dar media vuelta y caminar, dejando sola a Ester quien solo susurro

"Ben Tennyson…ahhh"


	4. mas conversaciones y revelaciones

**Nuevo capítulo, algo largo xd, aunque me demore un tiempo por buscar un programa para mi carrera, en los demás….comentarios:**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, jeje lo de Shiori lo iba a poner más interesante pero se iba a ser más largo, eso y que Ester y compañía hubieran visto una violación xd, en este capítulo será el encuentro con nuestra querida loli capitana, aparte que abordará el tema con Julie y Origami. Tranqui amigo, a mí también me pasa con un fanfic crossover que leo de mass effect y Fallout (Para los interesado:** **MASS EFFECT: UN CONFLICTO DIFERENTE, buena historia, la recomiendo)**

 **A** **baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo, espero que sea de tu agrado mi fanfic, aparte al crossover voy a ponerle algunos arcos de relleno y los villanos serán más listo xd, de Origami, digamos que Julie hace la diferencia, lo de Ben y ella…próximos arcos xd, si esta es la Shiori que Miku sueña en sus sueños más locos xd, en los aliens vs espiritus:**

 **Yoshino vs Articuana o frio, le daría más que gana Frio (en forma suprema), por ser intangible, y algo más ágil**

 **Kotori vs fuego o fuego pantanoso supremo, puede que Kotori por regenerase, aunque fuego pantanoso supremo la puede reducir a ceniza, si acierta claro xd**

 **Las yamai vs muy grande o yetrai, las yamai, ya que pueden rodear a muy grande y si lo tumba, ya valio, por otro lado yetrai… es un dos contra uno en el aire, aparte que yetrai no es tan resistente, y las gemelas…son espíritus….**

 **Kurumi vs clockwork, Kurumi, debo decir a clockwork le rompieron un brazo por un rayo, aparte que es lento, y Kurumi siempre envía a sus clones en primera línea….**

 **Kurumi vs atomix, puede que atomix, aunque sería una batalla épica y muy pareja**

 **Origami vs atomix, igual puede que atomix, aunque Origami puede tele transportarse y puede que con su ataque final puede tener ventaja**

 **miku vs echo echo supremo, echo, tanto normal como supremo, ya que Miku no es tanto de luchar, aparte que con echo supremo sería suficiente para repeler su angel y posiblemente matar o dejarla sorda, si casi mata a Kevin mutado, siendo que él era más resistente**

 **thoka vs gravatack, gravatack (supremo), si logra hacer que el ángel de Tohka pese miles de toneladas, o a ella misma, aunque Tohka lo puede dañar al ser sus ataques de energía**

 **phantom vs alien x, …..De phantom no se sabe mucho sus habilidades, aunque pudo drenar o detener a Shidou cuando él se aloco, mientras que alien x, tiene que estar de acuerdo Ben con Serena y Bellicus, cosa que Serena no le interesaría pelear y Bellicus consideraría que sería innecesario y posiblemente se enojaria, aunque si phantom puede drenar poderes, seria victoria de phantom, pero si no, será un empate**

5 pm, Japón, cielo de Tenguu city

"Ahhhh" Sentado, susurro Ben estirando los brazos sujetando su celular

"Ahh, que suerte que con el nuevo motor demoraremos menos" Continuo mirando a Rook y Shiori, quienes aún seguían dormidos

"Ahh verdad, están dormidos" Dijo Ben algo molesto volviendo a su juego de celular

"Ahhh que…" Pero, a su costado, se comenzó a despertar Rook

"Ah Rook, te quedaste seco abajo" Dijo Ben mientras seguía jugando

"Ahh…los kraahos se rindieron, salve a la ciudad y todos están bien" Continuo Ben en un tono algo orgulloso

"Entones…bien por ti…ahhh" Respondio Rook mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

"Ahhhh" Pero al otro costado de Ben, se despertó Shiori

"Ahh….Ben-san" Susurro mientras se agarraba de la cabeza

"Ahh Shiori… ¿Cómo estás?" Algo sonrojado, pregunto Ben en un tono algo tímido

"Ahhh me duele la cabeza…Ahhh" Dijo ella mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"ok" Respondio Ben algo nervioso, aun recordando lo sucedido en la cueva de los kraahos

"Ahhh…aparte…. ¿qué paso?" Pregunto Shiori aun sobándose la cabeza

"Ahhh Ester se volvió líder de los kraahos, hicimos las pases y destruí su máquina de lava, y todos vivimos felices" Dijo Ben algo sonrojado

"Ahh que bueno" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa kawaii

'Qué bonita' Pensó Ben al verla, pero al fijarse…

"Ehh Shiori" Dijo Ben algo confuso

"Si Ben-san" Respondio Shiori en un tono normal

"Tienes un lunar debajo del mentó" Dijo Ben señalando un lunar, que Shiori tenía a la derecha

"Ahh si…es de nacimiento….creo" Dijo Shiori algo nostálgica y triste

"Humm ok" Respondio Ben asintiendo

"Pero bueno….mi hermana me llamo y me dijo que se había caído el celular" En un tono positivo, dijo Shiori

"Ahh que bueno" Algo más tranquilo, dijo Ben a la vez que Rook asintió

"Si…ahh estoy más tranquila al saber que mi querida imouto-chan…ahh no sabría que hubiera hecho si algo le pasaba" Con algunas lágrimas dijo Shiori

"Je tranquila" Dijo Ben en un tono consolador

"Je…tienes razón…" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa

"Ehh Ben" Por otra parte dijo Rook, quien ya había tomado control de los controles de la nave

"Si Rook" Dijo Ben volteando a ver a su camarada, quien respondió

"Estaremos llegando en unos minutos" Dijo mientras baja la nave hacia la ciudad

"Ehh…disculpe Rook-san…pero me pudieran dejar cerca de mi casa…ahh Kotori-chan debe estar preocupada" Dijo Shiori preocupada

"Claro" Respondio Ben, a lo que Rook solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ok….donde es"

"Ah es…" Dijo Shiori, pero en eso…

(Alerta, Alerta) En eso sonó la alarma de la nave mientras esta se estremecía

"Ahhh ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Shiori preocupada, la vez que Rook manejaba los controles, pero…

"Estamos siendo atraídos a una naves, joder" Dijo Rook mientras giraba la nave, para luego ver una gigante nave espacial extraña que aparecía de la nada

"Joder… ¿qué rayos?" Dijo Ben molesto mientras vea que alíen usar

"Ben-san" Dijo Shiori preocupada

"Ahh Shiori…esto puede ser peligroso…Rook ¿aun tienes ese módulo de evacuación?" Dijo Ben para finalizar preguntando a Rook, el cual respondió

"Si…pero es solo para una persona"

"Bien…actívalo para Shiori" Dijo Ben con seriedad

"Ehh pero…" Dijo Shiori molesta, pero Ben intervino con seriedad

"Shiori, esto puede ser peligroso…créeme tengo enemigos que no duraran en atacarnos a matar…por favor" Dijo Ben, a lo que Shiori se sonrojo un poco y dijo

"Pero yo puedo…" Pero Rook bajo una palanca, a lo que el asiento de Shiori retrocedió, para luego ser introducida a un pequeño espacio que apareció detrás, cerrándose cuando ella ingreso

"Baka abre…" Dijo Shiori, pero antes de terminar la capsula fue dispara al suelo, chocando en media carretera

"¡Baka Ben-san!" Grito Shiori al verse en medio del tráfico

Por otro lado, nuestros héroes fueron capturados por la nave extraña, a la vez que esta se volvía invisible. Aunque Rook había activado el sistema de sellado, cubriendo las ventanas y puertas de nave con fuertes paneles protectores

"Bien, las ventanas y puertas están cerradas y protegidas con paneles protectores…la única forma de entrar el compartimiento de carga" Dijo Rook con su multi-herramienta

"Joder" Dijo Ben buscando entre sus alíen, a lo que eligió uno y una luz lo envolvió

"Frankenstrike" Dijo Ben, a la vez que su apariencia cambio a la una especie de Frankenstein, que usaba un pantalón medio verde con zapatos gigantes con guantes verdes, aparte de tener dos bobinas gigante en su espalda, aunque a las justa cabía en la nave

"Bien, hay enemigos por atrás" Dijo Rook, a lo que una puerta se abrió, llevándolos al módulo de carga, donde podían escuchar pasos acercándose y rodeando la nave

"Bien yo los electrocuto y tu dispara a los que están lejos" Dijo Ben con sus bobinas cargas, a lo que Rook asintió a lo que abrió la puerta

"Ahhh" Grito Ben lanzando descargas moderas a los presentes, los cuales eran algún tipo de soldado con armadura avanzada, eso y que había una mujer de cabello azul pálido, casi ya gris

"Deben ser los caballeros, aunque ellos casi no tenía mujeres…y sus armaduras no son así" Dijo al chequear a las persona, siendo que estas tenían armaduras más estilo actual que medieval, eso y que el uniforme de la mujer era muy actual

"Talvez sea alguna subdivisión o algo haci" Comento Rook dispararon una red eléctrica a otros soldados, los cuales cayeron

"Bien" Dijo Ben yendo a ayudar a su camarada, disparando rayos a los enemigos

"Espe…." Dijo uno de ellos antes de caer al suelo

"Bien habrá…" Dijo Rook pero….

(Sello de contención ac…) De unos de los parlantes, sonó una voz robótica, pero fue destruida por Ben

"Ya, menos cháchara y mas acción" Dijo Ben mientras se acercaba a la puerta, para luego destruirla y avanzar

"Si son todos" Por otro lado, dijo Rook atando a todos los soldados, junto a la mujer, aunque esta tenía su cabello parado por el choque eléctrico

"Ven Rook" Dijo Ben retrocediendo

"Ahh ya voy" Respondio Rook alcanzándolo

Acto seguido avanzaron por la nave, destruyendo todas las puertas y cámara, a la vez que desmayaron a cualquier podre desgraciado que se les cruzaban, siendo que solo un rubio masoquista con una armadura avanzada y capaz de hacer campos de energía les dio algo de problemas, cosa que Ben solo se convirtió en su forma suprema y lo venció con algo de dificulta

"Lo siento capitana…." Susurro el rubio cayendo desmayado y votando humo de su traje, de cómo no murió, es un misterio

"Busquemos el reacción y hagámosla explotar" dijo Ben desactivando la forma suprema

"Puede ser, pero si mejor vamos al puente y luego la destruimos" Sugirió Rook

"Bien" Dijo Ben, a lo que avanzaron destruyendo puertas o cámaras y desmayando al personal, hasta llegar a una puerta muy bien reforzada

"Bien hora de volar" Dijo Ben a la vez que dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, destruyéndola y revelando el puente de mando, aunque tuvo que volver a su forma humana por falta de energía del ommitrix

"Bien" Dijo Rook entrando y con multi-herramienta alzada dijo

"Manos arriba, que quedan arrestados por intromisión y secuestro de plomeros" Dijo Rook viendo que en el interior solo había personal de administración de los controles, los cuales no dudaron en alzar las manos con temor, a lo que él y Ben ingresaron lentamente, para fijarse que el haciendo del capitán, el cual estaba de espaldas

"Vaya, haci que nuestros invitados ya llegaron" Del asiento, sonó una voz dulce y femenina

"No me importa quién eres o cuál es tu negocio con los caballeros, pero secuestrarme fue un error" Dijo Ben en un tono amenazante mientras Rook levantaba su multi-herramienta

"¿Quién yo?" Dijo de nuevo la voz, para luego voltear el asiento y…

"¿Ehh?" Tanto Ben como Rook susurraron sin entender, ya que al ver por fin a la capitana que dijo el rubio, vieron la figura de una joven o niña, posiblemente 13 o 14 años, que llevaba el uniforme militar carmesí en sus hombros aparecía completamente. Pelo estaba atado por dos cintas negras enormes, constitución pequeña, ojos redondos y rojos, y en su boca una dulce de piruleta.

"Mi nombre es Itsuka Kotori, y bienvenidos a Ratatoskr" Dijo la niña con una sonrisa algo amarga, posiblemente por destruir las puertas y cámaras de la naves

"¿Un menor de edad?" Pregunto Rook impactado

"Itsuka…. ¿no serás familiar de Shiori Itsuka?" Pregunto Ben impactado, a lo que la niña llamada Kotori asintió

"Si, ella es onee-chan" Dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Ehhhh?" Tanto Ben como Rook susurraron impactados

"La hermana….de Shiori…" Dijo Ben, pero solo recibió una mirada molesta de la loli

"Hey héroe de pacotilla, como osas llamar por su nombre a mi querida onee-chan" Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"Espera…uno ella me dio permiso….y dos ¿qué rayos?" Dijo Ben impactado

"Eso iba a explicar, Ben Tennyson, portador del ommitrix y el héroe que derroto a Vilgax y a Diagon" Dijo Kotori rodeándolo, por otro lado Rook activo la función de escaneo de su multi-herramienta.

"Y a su camarada, Rook Blonko, plomero graduado con honores que tuvo que dar su examen en una gasolinera" Continuo Kotori viéndolos, a lo que Rook dio un disparo a la derecha, casi rozando a la loli

"¿Que rayos eres?" Pregunto Rook con seriedad

"Oye…uno ¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros? Y dos ¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Ben confundido

"Je, mi negocio es también saber Ben Tennyson" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa desafiante

"Para ser una niñita, si eres…." Dijo Ben pero Rook intervino

"Ben… ella no es humana" Dijo con seriedad, a lo que Kotori solo sonrió

"Je, nada mal para un Revoniano" Dijo Kotori mientras los rodeaba

"Ehh no me digas que eres un alíen" Con algo de temor dijo Ben, a lo que Kotori solo dio una sonrisa kawaii y respondió

"Acertaste" Dijo con Kotori mientras su brazo, literalmente, se transformaba en un brazo de amenaza acuática

"Ok… si eres alíen" Dijo Ben mientras se tocaba su frente

"Ahora, ríndase y habremos" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero en eso sonó un pitido del ommitrix, indicando que estaba listo

"Je, veamos con cual chico te derroto" Dijo Ben buscando entre sus aliens, pero…

"¿Eh? Y este" Dijo al ver uno nuevo, el cual parecía ser la cabeza de la chica espíritu, aparte de mostrar sus hombreras y parte de sus pelo, aunque el icono era solo una silueta de una línea muy pero muy delgada

"Je, veamos qué tan fuerte es" Dijo Ben seleccionándolo, a lo que fue rodeada por una luz y….

"Ahora ve…e y mi voz" Dijo Ben, pero al escucharse, quedo impactado, ya que era la misma voz de la chica espíritu, aparte que por alguna razón sentía un peso extra en el pecho y en la parte trasera de la cabeza, con algo tocando la espalda y sentía el frio suelo en sus pies, eso y que sentía que el aire toca su piel…

"Ehh ¿Ben?" dijo Rook impactado y sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que la loli capitana se reía a carcajadas

"jajajajaajajaja"

"Oye de té que…" Dijo Ben cruzando los brazos pero al hacerlo sintió algo redondo y suave

"Eh ¿Qué…?...EHHHHHHHH" Dijo nuestro querido héroe, pero al fijarse en su cuerpo, grito como niña, la razón, uno, al mira su pecho, vio dos pechos de tamaño copa b, y dos tenía el símbolo del ommitrix en la zona baja del cuello, pero lo que más lo aterro, fue tres, era….esa chica espíritu… y estaba desnudo/a

"Ahhhhhh ¿qué rayos?... ¿Porque soy una chica?... ¿O porque estoy desnudo?" Dijo Ben impactado y tapándose las partes femeninas sonrojándose como tomate

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Por su parte, continuo riendo la loli comandante

"Eh…." Susurro Rook aun sin entender la situación

"Ahhh, porque rayos me pasa esto" Dijo Ben sonrojándose como tomate, pero….

"Porque eres imprudente" En eso una voz algo anciana sonó sobre sus pechos, y fijarse

"Azmuth" Dijo Ben sorprendió, ya que entre sus pechos, estaba sentado el pequeño Galvan viejo y creador del ommitrix, el propio Amuth

"Ahh eres Azmuth, la más grandiosa mente del universo" Dijo Rook impactado

"5 galaxias, plomero, aunque quien las cuentas" Dijo Azmuth acomodándose

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben sonrojándose mas

"Pero bueno…" Dijo Azmuth, para luego mirar a Kotori y decir

"Je una hibrida Orishan- Osmosiana, oí de un comerciante orishan que se había casado con una osmosiona, pero nunca creí que llegarían a tener descendencia" Dijo mientras se sobaba el mentón

"Je, parece que la historia de mis padres es muy conocida" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Mi trabajo es siempre la información" Dijo Azmuth en un tono serio acomodándose

"Ahh Azmuth, bájate…ahh" Dijo Ben, pero el pequeño galvan solo se terminó de acomodar

"Espera que me explique niño" Dijo Azmuth algo molesto

"Ok…" Dijo Ben tímidamente

"Bien, esto es una larga historia, pero para resumir, todo comenzó cuando analizaba tus batallas, y en eso me di cuenta que mi creación, el ommitrix, no podía a analizar a las anoditas, porque en si están ellas están formadas de energía, haci que trabaje en una forma de lograrlo" Dijo, a lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"Primero hice un prototipo que puse en el núcleo del Superomnitrix, pero se volvió inestable, pero función cuando analizo ADN Prypiatosian-B, aunque este alíen tenía algo de orgánico en sus corrientes, pero fue un gran paso, a lo que finalmente pude estabilizarlo en el ommitrix 2.0, junto con las formas supremas que tanto querías"

"Entiendo, pero…. ¿esto que tiene que ver con la chica espíritu?" Dijo Ben sin entender, a lo que Azmuth solo pateo uno de los pezones, haciendo gemir a Ben

"kyaaa"

"Primero espera a que termine, bueno en que estaba" Dijo Azmuth algo molesto, a lo que continuo explicando

"Ah sí, tras confirma que funcionaria, decidí incluir energía de una Anodita, aunque el problema fue quien, pero para mi suerte, tu abuelo me dio un candidato" Dijo Azmuth en un tono normal

"Ahh te refieres a que usaste energía de Gwen o mi abuela" Sorprendido, dijo Ben

"Si…aunque al final use energía de tu abuela, la cual acepto sin dudarlo" Dijo Azmuth asintiendo

"Ehh entonces puedo usarlo" Algo alegre por un nuevo alíen, dijo Ben

"Si, pero en eso no estamos ahora" Con algo de seriedad, dijo Azmuth

"Ok" Respondio Ben algo tímido

"Bien, cuando hice la función de adsorción de energía, esta escanearía la energía del individuo, pasando por alto cualquier ADN residual de la especie, aunque lo implementa para algunas características; pero para mi sorpresa, hace unas horas mi computador me informo la obtención de energía totalmente nueva, a lo que investigue, pero descubrí que era solo una esquema" Explico Azmuth en su tono sabelotodo

"¿Esquema? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Que no era la energía, aparte era algo que me temía, que algunas energía no podían ser duplicadas en el ommitrix, sino que requiere la energía del individuo para funcionar" Dijo Azmuth con seriedad

"Entiendo….pero… ¿porque estoy desnudo?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Ahh eso, cuando revise el sistema de auto vestidura, me di cuenta que el sistema funciona también con la energía del ser transdimencional, que ustedes llaman espíritu" Explico Azmuth, a lo que luego miro a Kotori y dijo con seriedad

"Tu hibrida, sabes sobre estos seres llamados espíritus ¿No?"

"Jejejeje, claro" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Bien dimos como conseguir toda su energía" Dijo Azmuth en un tono algo molesto

"Eh, después de destruir casi todas las puerta, desmayar a más de la mitad de mi tripulación, crees que voy a infórmalos como si no pasó nada" Enojada, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Oye tu nos secuestrasteis" Dijo Ben molesto

"Solo quería hablar en mis condiciones, Ben Tennyson, pero ahora veo que puedes ser algo problemático…aunque…." Dijo Kotori finalizando con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

"Ahh no tengo tanto tiempo hibrido, nos das ahora o nada" Dijo Azmuth

"Eh encima te pones caprichoso, no le diré nada a menos que me obedezcan" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de triunfo

"Bueno si quieres por las malas" Dijo Azmuth para luego pararse y manipular el ommitrix

"Ehh ¿qué haces Azmuth?" Dijo Ben sonrojado, pero Azmuth activo el sistema de elección de alien y dijo

"Acceso maestro, desbloquear ADN Nemuina"

(Acceso permitido, ADN Nemurina desbloqueado) Respondio la computadora del ommitrix

"Bien" Dijo Azmuth presionado el ommitrix, haciendo que una luz rodee a Ben para luego pasar a ser una especie de hada alíen con un vestido verde, halas violetas con manchas moradas, pelo purpura oscuro y piel celeste opaco. Aparte que Azmuth cayó al suelo

"Ahh…pero que alíen mas inútil" Dijo Ben mientras volaba

"Idiota, los nemurinanos son un alíen con poderes del sueño" Dijo Azmuth algo molesto

"Ahh sueños" Dijo Ben para luego ver a Kotori quien estaba temblando un poco de miedo, a lo que dijo

"Oye, no debemos ir a tales…" Pero antes que termine, Ben intervino

"Jaja, eso desvistes pensar antes, que ahora meeee…me meteré en tus sueños" Dijo Ben mientras lanzaba un polvo brilloso verde, cayendo a Kotori haciéndola dormir….

Sueño de Kotori

En una playa random, se podía ver la figura de una niña, 14 o 15 años, pelirroja junto a la de una chica, 16 o 17 años, peliazul sentadas en la arena y sin nada puestos, es decir, desnudas

"Ahh que buena vista, no Kotori-chan" Dijo la peliazul viendo a la pelirroja llamada Kotori

"jeje, si onee-chan" dijo Kotori a su hermana, Shiori, dándole un fuerte abrazo

"jeje, ahh es tan tranquilo aquí" Dijo Shiori viendo el mar

"Nada de trabajos, nada de estudios, solo nosotras dos" Dijo viendo a su hermanita

"Si onee-chan…yo te quiero mucho" Dijo Kotori algo tímida

"Jejeje yo también te quiero Kotori-chan" Dijo Shiori mientras se abrazaba, con sus piernas entrelazando y sus desnudos cuerpos rozando el uno con el otro

"huyyyyy, oh esto si es muy extraño" Volando alrededor de ellas, dijo Ben tapándose los ojos

"Pero bueno, es la hora de brillar" Dijo Ben para luego dar otra vuelta, por otro lado, las dos hermanas se abrazaba hasta que Shiori dijo

"Eh Kotori-chan" Con una sonrisa fraternal, hablo Shiori viéndola a los ojos

"Si onee-chan" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa brillante

"Dime… ¿Cómo puede Ben-san conseguir energía de los espíritus?" Pregunto Shiori sonriendo

"Ahh fácil, solo debe enamóralas y darles un beso, así me dijeron mis superiores" Dijo Kotori sonriendo, a lo que termino el loco sueño

Realidad

"Bien….lo tengo…" Dijo Ben algo perturbado volviendo a su forma normal

"Bien mi trabajo aquí término" Dijo Azmuth tele-transportándose a su planeta, por otro lado Kotori se levantó de su sueño y dijo

"Ahh ¿qué rayos me hiciste?"

"Fácil me entere como conseguir las energías de la chica espíritu mediante tu sueño" Dijo Ben sonriendo triunfante

"Mi sueño….ahh no me digas me vistes…." Respondio Kotori recordando su sueño que tuvo

"Sip, el mismo" Respondio Ben algo avergonzado por verlo

"Ahhh pervertido" Dijo Kotori golpeándolo

"¡Higuuh...!" Susurro Ben por el fuerte golpe, pero Rook le disparo a Kotori, quien solo cayo al costado de Ben

"Ahh…en serio" Dijo ella mientras se levanta, para tocar una pared, y transforma su cuerpo en ese material.

"Ehh, ese es el poder de Kevin" Dijo Ben impactado al ver a la loli con una mano de metal de la pared y la otra idéntica a la de amenaza acuática

"Je, no escuchaste a Azmuth-sama" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa mientras una luz la rodeaba para terminar con una armadura parecida a las que usaba los soldados y el rubio que encontraron, mientras que otras parte eran recubiertas por parte del cuerpo de amenaza acuática, terminando con lo que parecía ser dos alas pequeñas de metal en la espalda, hombreras rectangulares con una pechera que cubría su pecho, aparte de tener el abdomen de amenaza acuática, de la cintura tenían dos estructura de meta a los costados que llegaban hasta la rodilla, en el cual el muslo esta humano pero del material de la pared, aparte que de la rodilla para abajo estaba protegido por una armadura y que los pies terminaban en garras de tres, y en los brazo, los cuales eran de amenaza acuática, tenía a los costados dos grandes cañones y lo que parecía ser una espada láser, eso y que tenía su cabeza normal pero con una especie de visor-vincha de metal **[Para que se hagan una idea, es la misma armadura de Mana que tiene en la 2 temporada]**

"Guao…eso si es cool" Dijo Ben impactado de la apariencia de la loli

"Ahora en que iba a si…" Dijo Kotori en un tono algo bromista, a lo que dijo con seriedad

"Tenemos una charla importante haci que bajen las armas y nadie saldrá herido"

"Bien…pero antes, ¿Shiori es también alíen o no?" Pregunto Ben confundido

"No, onee-chan es adoptada, la adoptamos hace 8 años" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Ok…" Respondio Ben algo pensativo

"Bien, como les iba diciendo…" Dijo Kotori, para luego señalar una pantalla que había adelante, a lo que las imágenes del encuentro que tuvo Ben con la espíritu aparecieron

"Code: Princess, uno de los espíritus con notable poder hasta la fecha" Dijo Kotori señalando a la chica espíritu

"Si, ya tuve el privilegio de conocerla" Dijo Ben algo desanimado

"Y las demás son las AST, creo tú y tu cámara ya saben del tema ¿No?" Dijo Kotori en un tono serio

"Si, mi abuelo nos explicó de ellas" Dijo Ben en un tono algo pésimo

"De que se encarga de los espíritu y blablabla" Continuo en un tono burlo

"Je, ven era más fácil hablar" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Si claro" Comento Rook en un tono sarcástico

"No tenía nada contra ustedes, solo quería charla del tema" Dijo Kotori con una mirada seria

"Entonces podías habernos llamado o algo" Dijo Rook con seriedad

"Ohhh, no lo había pensado" Dijo Kotori en un tono kawaii

"Pues ahora media tripulación está dormida y las puertas están rotas" Dijo Ben riendo

"Je, pero mejor no habremos del pasado" Continúo Kotori en un tono cordial mientras los rodeaba, para luego decir

"Verán pertenezco a una organización llamada Ratatoskr, cuyo objetivo es solucionar los problemas de los espíritu, de forma pacífica"

"¿Pacifica? ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Rook desconfiado

"Tu cámara lo sabe" Dijo Kotori señalando a Ben, el cual solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"enamóralas y besarlas…. ¡En serio!"

"Si es algo así" Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"Uno, tengo ya novia, y dos porque debería hacerte caso si ya se la solución" Dijo Ben un tono molesto

"Je, puedes saber la formula, pero sin los implementos necesarios no puedes trabajar de manera adecuada" Dijo Kotori con una mirada amistosa

"Haber…que nos ofreces" Dijo Ben algo interesado

"Fácil, toda la ayuda de Ratatoskr" Respondio la loli con una sonrisa

"Ben, no creo que es de fiar" Dijo Rook mirando con mala cara a Kotori

"Se Rook, algo vuele mal acá" Dijo Ben viendo a Kotori, a lo que dijo

"¿Cómo sé que no son mis enemigos?" Hablo con seriedad

"Crees que sería tan tonta como para engañar a alguien que ha vencido a una entidad dimensional" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"No se" Dijo Ben alzando los hombros, pero Kotori levanto su mano y dijo

"Ahh… lo juro por mi onee-chan"

"Ehh, ¿no es por los padres?" Pregunto Rook sin entender

"En su sueño, lo más preciado de ella era Shiori, por lo que puedo confiar" Dijo Ben en un tono más suave, pero luego se acercó a la loli y dijo con seriedad

"Pero si intentas algo, no dudes que estarás tras las rejas"

"Tranquilo, yo no planeo nada malo" Dijo Kotori con una mirada inocente

"Hummm…ok…" Respondio Ben alzando la mano

"Trato" Dijo con una mirada algo desconfiada

"Trato" Alegremente, respondió Kotori mientras desactiva su armadura y volvía a su forma humana, a lo que dijo alegremente

"Bien, mañana comenzar el entrenamiento"

"¿Entrenamiento?" Tanto Rook como Ben preguntaron confundidos

2 horas después, departamento de Ben y Rook

"Ahh que día amigo" Dijo Ben echándose en su cama molesto

"Si, esta información…es difícil de procesar" Dijo Rook sentado en su cama pensado en los últimos hechos ocurridos

Habían salido de la nave de la loli, que al final logrando llegar a un acuerdo de que no se informaría su rapto a cambio que Kotori y su gente olvide el problema de los desmayos y puertas y cámaras destruidas. Después pusieron rumbo a su departamento, donde yacían descansando

"Se…ahh" Respondio Ben dando un respiro, ya que en cuestión de horas se habían enterado de la gran verdad de los terremotos espaciales, la cual eran producidos por seres transdimensionales llamados espíritus, que su novia que parecía ser una chica normal era en realidad una agente de una rama militar encargada del extermino de los espíritus junto a su prima…..si un día normal para él.

"Ahh Julie… ¿Por qué?" Susurro Ben molesto, de los espíritus y terremotos espaciales podía soportar, es más, era el pan de cada día para él, pero que su novia, a la cual le había confesado todo sobre el ommitrix, los plomeros y sus aventuras…..ella no le había tenido la confianza para hablarle sobre los espíritus

"Ahh…po..." Susurro Ben, pero en eso alguien tocaba la puerta

"¿Ehh? ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Rook parándose, a lo que Ben le siguió y al llegar a la puerta

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto Rook con seriedad

"Yo y Origami" Del otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Julie sonó

"…." En silencio Ben bajo la cabeza….no se espera ya tener esa conversación con ella

"Bien pasen" Dijo Rook, para luego abrir la puerta, donde pudieron ver a Julie, quien usa un polo blanco con un short azul, cintas azules para su pelo dividido en dos y bailarinas negras, junto a Origami, quien usaba una camisa rozada con una falda negra, y sandalias azules, aunque había imitado el peinado de Julie con cintas azules, de cómo consiguió pelo extra, es un misterio. Ambas con una expresión de seriedad en sus rostros, aunque Julie algo tímida

"Podemos hablar Ben, Rook" Dijo Julie con Origami a su costado

"Si…creo que nos debe una explicación" Con seriedad, respondió Ben, a lo que Julie asintió y entraron al depa, el cual era solo una sala amplia con una cocina, un baño y un cuarto para 2, aunque Rook y Ben le había quitado el piso de madera para poner uno de mayólica

"Hummm" Susurro Origami sorprendida al ver el piso

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben con seriedad

"Cambiaron el piso" Dijo Origami en un tono neutro

"Si…nos hace recordar más a casa" Dijo Ben con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Origami asintió, para luego llegar a la sala, donde Ben y Rook tenían una mesa para cuatro, donde se sentaron

"…" Por un tiempo, ninguno de los presentes dijo algo, hasta que Ben dio un suspiro y dijo

"Y bien…. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esa chica?" Pregunto Ben algo molesto, a lo que Origami intervino

"Eso….era un espíritu…un ser que no es de esta dimensión que…" Pero fue interrumpida por Rook

"Ya sabemos sobre lo que es un espíritu" En respuesta, Origami y Julie abrieron los ojos sorprendías, a lo que Julie pregunto

"¿Desde cuándo?" A lo que Ben respondió

"Hoy…mi abuelo me explico del tema, que ellas aparecen en este mundo y causan el terremoto espacial"

"Entiendo" Tímidamente, Respondio Julie

"Y bien…." Algo molesto, dijo Ben

"y bien que" Respondio Julie sin entender

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Molesto, pregunto Ben

"Es complicado Ben" Respondio Julie algo seria

"¿Complicado? Yo te conté todo sobre el ommtrix y los aliens, hasta te regale uno" Dijo Ben enojado

"Ben esto no como los aliens, parte que tú me lo dijes cuanto hubo el problema con Ship" Respondio Julie enojándose

"Entonces porque no me lo contaste cuanto te dije todo sobre mi" Dijo Ben molesto

"hummm….esto no es como los alien" Respondio Julie con una cara de indiferencia

"Diferente, sabes que me eh enfrentado a enemigos que casi destruyen la tierra, la jodida tierra y hasta uno casi esclaviza a todo el universo" Furioso, dijo Ben, a lo que Julie solo bajo la cabeza y dijo

"Es…es complicado"

"Antes que nada, señorita Tobichi, puede darnos su punto de vista" Interviniendo, dijo Rook algo nervioso por la pelea de novios, a lo que Origami dijo

"Eso…era un monstruo que destruye todo cuando aparece, el AST fue creado para detenerlas…" Hablo con un tono bajo y algo molesta

"Mediante la eliminación….saben que lo que hacen puede generar problemas con los plomeros" Dijo Ben con seriedad

"Son asuntos de la tierra, no de ustedes" Dijo Origami con una mirada seria, a lo que Ben dio un suspiro y dijo

"Y dinos ¿Por qué se unieron?" Pregunto con seriedad, a lo que Origami, en un tono algo triste, dijo

"Mis padres….fueron asesinados por un espíritus hace 5 años"

"….." Tanto Ben como Rook quedaron choqueados, a lo que Ben dijo

"Entiendo….lo siento si te hice re…." Pero Origami intervino

"Esa es mi razón…no quiero que nadie más sufra lo mismo que yo" Hablo en un tono bajo

"Y tu Julie" Dijo Ben mirándola

"Mi madre era parte de la división Norteamérica, haci que decir unirme" Dijo Julie algo tímida, a lo que Ben dio un suspiro y levanto para caminar hacia su cuarto

"Rook, ve por la cena…voy….voy a chequear un par de cosa" Acto seguido entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta

"Sera mejor dejarlo solo un rato…hoy no ha sido un día fácil" Dijo Rook parándose y poniéndose su Máscara cambia forma para luego salir del departamento

"Entiendo" Respondio Origami levantándose, a la vez que Julie la seguía, pero cuando estaban en la puerta

"Eh Origami…ve yendo…voy…voy a hablar con Ben" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"Entiendo" Respondio Origami en un tono monocorde, a lo que comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, pero antes de cerrar la puerta

"Suerte primita" Dijo a la vez que la cerraba, dejando a Julie en el departamento de Ben y Rook, a lo que ella lentamente camino hacia el cuarto, y cuando llego…

"¿Ben?" Dijo tocando la puerta

"No estoy" Respondio Ben molesto

"Oye si respondes estas" Dijo Julie en un tono algo gracioso

"Ahhh… ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Ben molesto

"Oye esa no es manera de tratar a tu novia" En un tono tsundere, dijo Julie

"Solo quiero conversar" Continuo en un tono suave

"Ahhh entra" Respondio Ben algo molesto, a lo que Julie abrió la puerta, revelando el cuarto de Ben y Rook, donde nuestro héroe yacía echado en su cama con un libro sobre su cara

"Y bien ¿Qué quieres hablar?" Dijo Ben algo molesto, a lo que Julie solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, y dijo en un tono algo serio

"Es sobre el motivo por el cual me uní al AST"

"¿Qué? No era porque tu madre esta…" Dijo Ben, pero Julie negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No…fue para que Origami no sospechase"

"Ehhh…no entiendo" Respondio Ben sin entender, a lo que Julie solo puso una pequeña sonrisa y dijo en un tono melancólico

"Te acuerda que te dije que mi familia había venido a estados unidos cuando tenía 10 años"

"Si…que te habías mudado porque tu padre consiguió un trabajo mejor" Respondio Ben en un tono normal

"Si…pero aquel día…tuve que despedirme de mi casi-hermana o mejor dicho, prima querida, Tobichi Origami" Dijo Julie en un tono triste, cosa que llamo la atención de Ben

"Ehh… ¿Ustedes….qué relación tenia?" Pregunto interesado

"Je…éramos como hermanas…como nacimos casi en el mismo años…íbamos juntas a la escuela, a todos lados…usábamos la misma ropa….mismo corte….hasta ella una vez quiso pintarse el pelo de negro….y yo de blanco" Dijo Julie en un tono nostálgico

"Pero siempre éramos unidas…nos sabíamos las cosas de una al otra…siempre juntas…" Dijo Julie recordando aquellos años….

8 años antes

En una tarde de verano, en pequeño parque, dos niñas, d años, jugaban en el único columpio que había, ambas con la misma ropa, que era un lindo vestido verde con una chaqueta manga corta negra, sandalias rosa de tiras, con el mismo corte de cabello que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, siendo la única diferencia que una tenia cabello blanco con ojos azules y la otra cabello negro con ojos marrones

"Ahh…más alto Julie-oneechan" Dijo la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"jeje, ok Origami-oneechan" Respondio la pelinegra llamada Julie empujando más el columpio

"yupiiiiiii" Dijo la peliblanca llamada Origami con alegría mientras Julie la empujaba más, hasta que dijo en un tono kawaii

"Hummm, ya es mi turno Origami- oneechan"

"Ahh pero quiero estar más tiempo" Respondio la peliblanca algo molesta pero con una cara kawaii, pero Julie le detuvo el columpio, cosa que hizo enojar un poco a Origami

"Oye" Dijo Origami algo enojada

"Jeje, ya es mi turno" Dijo Julie sonriendo

"Hummmmm….solo por esta vez" Dijo Origami en un tono algo amargada pero con una mirada kawaii

"Siii" Respondio Julie mientras se sentaba en el columpio, pero…

"Oye cuando tiempo más van a esta" Al costado, una niña, de 5 o 6, cabello rojo y ojos rojo cereza, que usaba un lindo vestido de verano rozado con unas sandalias rojas, dijo molesta

"Sí que ya me esta que harta esta niñita" A su costado, dijo una niña, de 8 o 9, cabello azul y ojos marrones, que usaba una camisa gris con capucha en su cabeza, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, dijo en un tono de molestia y aburrimiento mientras jugaba en un PSP

"Oigan llegamos primero" Dijo Julie a las niñas, a lo que la pelirroja se enojó y dijo

"Ehhh…estamos esperando desde hace 15 minutos"

"Ahhh lo que sea…niñita, la señora Haruko me dijo que solo te saque durante 1 hora" Dijo la peliazul en un tono sin emociones

"Ehh uno, ella es tu nueva kaa-chan, y dos, recuerda que ahora soy tu imouto-chan" Dijo la pelirroja

"Lo que sea…ah estaba mejor en el orfanato o la calle" Dijo la peliazul molesta mientras caminaba lejos del columpio

"Ehh onee-chan ¿A dónde…?" Dijo la pelirroja, pero la peliazul solo respondió

"A casa niñita, que ya se le va a acabar la batería" Dijo la peliazul sin voltear

"Hummm aguafiestas buaaaaa" Dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras la seguía llorando

"Piérdete" Dijo la peliazul en un tono indiferente a los lloro de la pequeña

"Oye" Detrás de ellas, dijo Origami molesta

"Ahhh ¿qué quieres?" Enojada, dijo la peliazul volteando

"Porque dejas que llore tu hermana" Agrego Julie molesta

"Uno, ella no es mi hermana, solo una niña tonta molestosa que se metió en mi camino, y es hija de una señora que me saco del orfanato" Respondio la peliazul en un tono indiferente

"Pero es ahora tu hermana…deben amarse" Dijo Julie molesta

"Je enserio niñitas" Dijo la peliazul en un tono burlón

"Si, como dijo Julie-oneechan" Dijo Origami, pero la peliazul solo siguió caminado

"Ehh tu" Dijo Origami molesta

"Ahhh que…" Pero solo recibió un golpe de Origami y Julie juntas

"AHH toma, golpe de primas" Dijeron mientras la dejaban a la peliazul en el suelo y salían corriendo

"Ahhh malditas bakas" Grito la peliazul molesta

"Jejeje" Rio la pelirroja, pero la peliazul solo de dio un golpe en la cabeza

"Ahhh buaaaaaa" Lloro la pelirroja

Por otro lado, Julie y Origami salieron del parque llegando a una tienda cercana, donde Origami dijo enojada

"Je, que chica más idiota"

"Se…como le va a tratar así su hermanita" Dijo Julie molesta

"Si" Respondio Origami, pero en eso se fijó en el reloj que había en la tienda, siendo que eran 6

"Ahhh las 6 y aun no me he bañado…ahh me van a castigar" Continuo en un tono de desperacion, pero Julie le agarro del hombro y dijo

"Tranquila Origami-neechan" A lo que fue a la tienda y compro un jabón

"Ehh ¿y eso…?" Pregunto Origami confundida

"Recuerdas del rio que hay calle abajo" Sonriendo, dijo Julie, a lo que Origami respondió

"Si…no planeas que…" Dijo Origami algo asustada, a lo que Julie le agarro de la mano y corriendo dijo en un tono alegre

"Al rio a bañarse"

"Noooo, me voy a…" Algo molesta, dijo Origami, pero Julie dijo

"Tranquila yo te ayudo"

"Ehh en serio" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Si, primita-chan" Respondio Julie sonriendo

"Ahh eres la mejor Julie-oneechan" Dijo Origami abrazándola

"Jeje sip" Sonriendo, dijo Julie con felicidad

Presente

"Jeje, no recuerdo bien la cara de esa niña baka, aparte que después no sé qué fue de ella" En un tono nostálgico, dijo Julie

"Pero…siempre estábamos juntas…hasta que tuvimos que separarnos" Continuo en un tono triste

"Julie…." Susurro Ben sorprendido

"Fue entonces que hace 5 años, que me entere que mis tíos habían muerto, y Origami estaba sola….pero mis padres no tenía dinero, ni pudimos ir al funeral….la había dejado sola" Dijo Julie mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Pero…había una manera…." Continúo en un tono algo triste

"El AST" Dijo Ben sorprendido, a lo que Julie asintió y continuo

"Había un programa de transferencia, pero para ello debía estar entre las 100 mejores del pais" Dijo Julie en un tono tímido, a lo que continuo

"5 años pase entrenándome en secreto, solo mis padres sabían…todo hasta que logre que me aceptara para la transferencia….hace unos meses" Dijo Julie en un tono triste, haciendo que Ben se dé cuenta que….

"Tú te mudaste por eso… ¿no?" Dijo Ben algo molesto

"Si…." Arrepentida de su mentira, dijo Julie mientras lagrimas comenzaban salir de sus ojos

"Ahhh" Por su lado, Ben solo dio un suspiro, a lo que se sentó y dijo

"Julie…" Pero ella intervino

"Lo siento….no debí mentirte…pero fue por…" Pero Ben dijo

"No te preocupes" Hablo en un tono despreocupado

"¿Eh?" Susurro Julie sin entender, a lo que Ben dijo

"Lo hiciste todo por tu prima, y eso es algo que debes estar orgullosa" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Julie

"Aparte, te tengo respeto por eso… y es algo que me alegra de ti" Dijo Ben sonriendo, cosa que hizo sonrojar más Julie

"Ben….yo….gracias" Dijo con algunas lágrimas, para luego besarlo

"Je, todo por mi chica" Dijo Ben sonriendo, pero….

"Ahhh, no tienes calor" Dijo Julie agarrándose del polo

"No…. ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Ben preocupado

"Si….pero desde que Origami me invito ese té… me ha dado algo de calor" Dijo Julie algo tímida

"¿Te?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Si…antes de venir me dio un té para estar mejor para nuestra conversación" Respondio Julie mientras sudaba un poco

"Ok…creo que Rook compro algunos medicamentos, incluyendo para la fiebre" Dijo Ben levantándose

"¿Crees que sea fiebre?" Pregunto Julie algo preocupada

"Es muy posible, pero tranquila, ahorita lo traigo" Respondio Ben yendo a la puerta

"Ok…que me está doliendo la cabeza" Respondio Julie sonrojándose mas

"Ok" Respondio Ben mientras salía a la sala, aunque mientras buscaba, escucho el sonido que cosa cayendo al suelo, pero pensó que era posiblemente el vecino y con el estuche de pastillas en mano, se dirigió al cuarto

"Julie ya voy" Dijo algo preocupado, pero….

"Ahh…Ben…ven…que estoy muy sola" Respondio Julie en un tono algo normal, cosa que llamo algo la atención de Ben, pero al entrar

"Ah Julie….ahhhhhhhhhh ¿Qué rayos?" Sonrojándose como tomate, grito Ben, ya que alrededor de su cama, estaba esparcidas las ropas de Julie con ella echada en su cama….desnuda y en una pose coqueta con las piernas alzadas, aparte de estar sonrojada como tomate y una expresión anormal de felicidad

"Ahhh mucho mejor" Dijo Julie mientras daba vueltas en la cama

"Ahhh…Julie…. ¿qué rayos?" Dijo Ben nervioso intentando dar un paso atrás, pero Julie se le abalanzo y dijo

"Oye…Ben…" En un tono kawaii, dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Julie….que…" Dijo Ben sonrojándose más, pero ella….

"Jeje…creo que es hora que demos el siguiente paso" Dijo con una risa algo extraña

"Ahh…ahh que te refieres" Dijo Ben sin entender

"Ahhh…bueno…ya sabes" Respondio Julie mientras lo jalaba a la cama, para luego echarlo en ella y decir

"Ahh….tener….nuestra primera vez" Hablo en un tono kawaii y sonriendo

"Ahhh pero tu dijiste que no lo haríamos hasta estar más maduros" Dijo Ben intentando liberase, pero Julie lo agarro con fuerza y dijo

"Ehh…cambie de opinión" Hablo con una voz juguetona mientras le agarraba a Ben una mano

"Ahhh" Grito Ben sonrojándose como tomate, cuando Julie le alzo la mano haciendo que toque uno de sus pezones

"Ahhh" Susurro Julie excitándose

"Julie….tranquilízate" Dijo Ben intentando retroceder, pero ella solo puso una cara triste y dijo

"huuuu….pesaba que querías hacer tu primera vez conmigo"

"Si, pero no en estas condiciones…aparte que es claro que no estás en un tus cincos sentidos" Dijo Ben sospechando de cierta peliblanca

"Ahh…pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora" Dijo Julie acercando sus labios a los de Ben, el cual nervioso intento usar el ommitrix, pero Julie le retuvo

"Ha, ha, ha, nada de alien hasta que seamos uno" Dijo Mientras le agarra del pantalón, pero Ben nervioso intento separase, pero Julie….

"Vamos Ben…sé que tú quieres" Dijo Julie con una cara excitada, a lo que dijo

"Ehh, mira…si quieres lo hacemos pero…tengo que ver la hora" Dijo Ben nervioso

"Ahh….claro mi amor" Dijo Julie soltándole las manos, pero Ben aprovecho para activar el ommitrix y trasformase en un alien pequeño y gris, en si materia gris

"Bien hora de correr" Dijo Ben intentando escapar por debajo, pero Julie lo apresto con sus pechos

"Oye…quien dijo que te ibas pequeñín" Dijo en un tono excitado, para luego agárralo y ponerlo entre su muslos, muy cerca de su parte intima

"Vamos Ben…hazme tuya" Dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa sensual

"Julie, es claro que está bajo los efectos de alguna droga, lo que te ha quitado todo pudor o compromiso propio, dejándote al merced de tus instintitos…y yo solo lo hare cuando estés consiente de todo" Dijo Ben en un tono sabelotodo, a lo que Julie solo dio un suspiro algo triste y dijo

"Entonces….no quieres que sea tu primera vez"

"No….es solo que no en estas condiciones nena" Dijo Ben moviendo las manos

"Pero….yo… por esta vez…" Dijo Julie algo triste, a lo que Ben dio un suspiro y dijo

"Escucha…que tal si duermes y mañana antes de clase lo hacemos" Dijo Ben en un tono algo sincero

"Ehh…esperar hasta mañana" Enojada, dijo Julie con una mirada de molestia kawaii

"Si…ya para eso se habla pasado los efectos…y si aún quieres seguirle….no me negare" Dijo Ben algo tímido

"Ehh en serio" Alegremente, dijo Julie con una cara kawaii

"Si…te lo prometo" Dijo Ben, a lo que Julie lo soltó y dijo

"Bien…pero esta lista acá" Dijo Julie para luego acostarse en la cama de Ben con un gato

"Ok, Julie…que tengas buenos sueños" Dijo Ben sonriendo, a lo que volteo para bajarse de la cama pero….

"…Ben…" Dijo Julie viéndolo

"Si" Volteando dijo Ben, a lo que se fijó que Julie puso una linda sonrisa y dijo

"Te amo querido" Dijo Julie en un tono muy amoroso, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ben

"Igual yo nena" Dijo Ben con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, para luego voltear y salir, dejando a Julie durmiendo

"Ahhh Julie….je que dicha la mía" Dijo Ben mientras salía caminando del cuarto, pero se fijó de cierta persona detrás de la puerta de la cocina

"Tobichi, sé que eres tú, sal" Dijo Ben algo molesto volviendo a su forma humana, a lo que salió Origami de la cocina, aparte que tenía un cuadernito en sus manos

"Me descubriste" Dijo en un tono monocorde

"Ahhh…alguna razón para drogar a Julie" Molesto dijo Ben

"Estaban probando la efectividad de un fármaco" En un tono sincero, respondió Origami

"En Julie" Molesto, dijo Ben, pero Origami intervino

"Ella… me pido" Dijo en un tono algo tímido

"¿Ella…te pido?" Pregunto Ben confundido

"Si…me dijo que era algo tímida en eso…haci que la ayude" Respondio Origami en un tono suave

"Veo…Ahhh, pero ella debe afrontarlo consiente, no drogada" Respondio Ben molesto

"Lo siento, prometo que no pasara" Dijo Origami inclinándose

"No te preocupes…pero te pediré algo" Dijo Ben algo serio

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Origami algo atenta

"Que no esas….tan tu" Respondio Ben con seriedad, a lo que Origami pregunto

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Fácil…se algo por Julie…como eran de pequeñas" Dijo Ben algo tímido

"…ella te conto" Algo nerviosa, dijo Origami

"Si…pero por favor…ella quiere a su prima que jugaban juntas…al menos se más apegada…por favor….por ella" Dijo Ben con seriedad, a lo Origami bajo la cabeza y respondió

"Voy a tratar"

"Ok" Dijo Ben, a lo que Origami fue a la puerta, pero antes de salir

"Ahh Tennyson-san" Dijo volteando a verlo

"Si Tobichi" Dijo Ben sin entender

"Gracias…. por hacerla feliz" Con una pequeña sonrisa, dijo Origami antes de salir a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta

"Je de nada" Dijo Ben a la vez que daba media vuelta y se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que compro para él

"Ahhh…Julie" Susurro Ben pensado mientras veía la Tv

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	5. entrenamiento y

**Nuevo capítulo, corto, pero super interesante…. Y trama xd, lamento la demora pero estoy revisando mis historias para poder pronto subirlas, bueno…. comentarios:**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, de lo Ben….digamos que esta vez... Por otro lado, lo de Kotori, en si será que algunas chicas de date a live no serán humanas…. Por otro lado la cosa de la feliz pareja no será fáciles xd… lo de Shiori y Julie, será como gatas en celos xd**

 **A baraka108: Gracias por comentar amigo, la trama de Julie y Origami se me ocurrió para darles un contexto más profundo, aparte que digamos que hice un pequeño spoiler en los recuerdos de cierta peliazul xd, de lo Ben se me ocurrió para hacer fanservice xd, de lo Kotori se está loco, pero se pondrá mejor xd**

 **A** **alphaprimus: Gracias por comentar amigo, jajaja, sé que esta algo alocado, aparte gracias por comentar xd**

Al otro día

Zzzzzzzz En su sillón, dormía Ben plácidamente, a lo que en la mesa dormía Rook, quienes tuvieron que dormir fuera de su cuarto por Julie, pero….

"AHHHHHHH" Del cuarto, sonó el grito de Julie, quien salió de cuarto usando solo una sábana de Ben

"¿Qué rayos….porque estoy desnuda?" Sonrojada, dijo Julie molesta, cuyo grito despertó a Ben y Rook, de los cuales Ben se paró de su sillón y dijo

"Ahhh…bueno, tu ayer viniste a mi cuarto, y luego de conversar de algunos temas, te sentiste algo mal y fui por las pastillas, pero al volver estas desnuda y quería tener sexo conmigo" Dijo Ben algo cansado

"Ahh….bueno…." Nerviosa, dijo Julie avergonzada, a lo que Ben se acercó y con una sonrisa dijo en un tono confiado

"Ah…y al final quedamos en hacerlo después que duermas"

"Ahhh" Sonrojada, dijo Julie intentando mirar a otro lado

"Y bien Julie" Con una sonrisa, dijo Ben, a lo que Julie solo respondió

"Ahhh….bueno….puede ser en la tarde"

"Ok" Respondio Ben, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una bolsa

"Toma, acá está toda tu ropa" Dijo entregándosela, a lo que Julie solo se sonrojo más y dijo

"Gracias…Ben….voy a mi departamento" Acto seguido fue a la puerta, para luego salir en un segundo a su depa sin que nadie la viera

"Ahhhh" Suspiro Ben mientras entraba a su cuarto

"Je, haci que la señorita Julie te quiere cortejar" Dijo Rook riendo

"Si…pero es tímida para decírmelo" Dijo Ben mientras riendo

1 hora después

Tras el problemita de Julie, el grupo de héroes y Origami se terminaron de preparar para la escuela, a lo que salieron y tras llegar se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes

"Ahh segundo día" Susurro Ben estirándose, pero se dio cuenta que Julie seguía sonrojada y Origami está algo nerviosa, cosa extraña en su actitud, eso y que antes de salir la vio tomar una pastilla al cerrar la puerta, aparte que Shiori estaba molesta con él y Rook por dejarla en media carretera

"Bien clase, hoy témenos una nueva maestra" Delante, dijo la profesora Tamae, a lo que entro una mujer, de 30 años, cabello azul pálido, casi ya gris, con una bata científica, una bruza sencilla debajo con una falda negra sencilla y medias que le llegaban más de la rodilla, con zapatos negros, eso y que lleva un peluche de oso en su bolsillo, y también que tenía ojeras

"Bueno días a todos, mi nombre es Murasame Reine, y a partir de hoy seré la maestra de asistencia y profesora de…." Pero a media palabra cayó al suelo por sueño

"Ehhh" Todos en el aula se alarmaron, pero la maestra Reine se paró sin mucha dificulta y dijo

"Tranquilos…solo que tengo algo de sueño" Dijo mientras continuaba presentación

"Ben" A su costado, susurro Rook, a lo que Ben dijo

"Si Rook"

"Esa mujer, creo que es la que nos encontramos en aquella nave ayer" Dijo Rook algo serio

"¿Sera?" Pregunto Ben algo indeciso, ya que no se fijó bien en la mujer de ayer

"No se….será cosa de esperar" Respondio Rook algo serio

"Ok" Dijo Ben, luego la clase avanzo como siempre, aunque la maestra a veces tenía un tic eléctrico, diciendo que ayer se avía electrocutado, cosa que reforzó mas la sospecha de Ben y Rook, a lo que trascurrió el tiempo, llegando el almuerzo, donde Ben se paró y se acercó a Shiori

"Ahhh Shiori" Dijo Ben algo nervioso, pero todos se fijaron en el por llamar a Shiori por su nombre, a lo que ella respondió

"Ahh Ben-san, ¿Cómo le fue su rapto?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo molesta

"Ehh nos liberamos…ya sabes….una alíen por acá y otro por acá" Respondio Ben nervioso, a lo que Shiori solo puso una sonrisa y dijo

"Jejeje…solo unas peleítas"

"Si…solo…" Dijo Ben, pero en eso Shiori le agarró del cuello y tirándolo, dijo

"BAKA, me dejaste en medio de la carretera" Grito molesta

"Lo-lo siento….fue por tu seguridad" Dijo Ben nervioso, a lo que Shiori le solo y dijo

"Ahh, entonces gracias Ben-san" Con una sonrisa kawaii, dijo Shiori, a lo que dijo alegremente

"Aparte, fue divertido estar en Estados Unidos, a también te iba a preguntar que día visitan Bellwood de nuevo para visitar a Ester-chan"

"Ahhh, iremos el fin de semana… ¿quieres venir?" Pregunto Ben con una sonrisa tímida

"Claro…por que no" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa algo malévola, cosa que inquieto un poco a Ben, el cual dijo

"Ahhh…ya…aparte que luchaste bien ayer" Dijo algo tímido, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Shiori, quien hablo en un tono feliz

"Ahh, gracias Ben-san, aparte fue divertido estar en una de tus aventuras"

"Je…si fue divertido" Dijo Ben algo tímido por lo que paso ayer

"Ahh…aparte que sería divertido si me invitas otra vez" Dijo Shiori sonriendo

"Ahh…pero puede ser peligroso…aparte que es problema de plomeros…y bueno...es peligroso" Dijo Ben intentando sonar serio, pero Shiori los lo volvió a tirar al suelo, a lo que dijo en un tono peligroso

"Je, crees que será peligroso para mi"

"No….Shiori" Respondio Ben nervioso, a lo que Shiori lo soltó

"Ahh que bien…aparte…vas a almorzar" Dijo Shiori con una gran sonrisa

"Ahh si… ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" Pregunto Ben algo nervioso, a lo que Shiori asintió algo sonrojada, al mismo tiempo que Rook, Julie y Origami llevaban los almuerzos del grupo

"Ben a almorzar" Dijo Julie alegremente, pero al fijarse que su novio habla con una chica, dijo

"¿De qué hablan?" Hablo en un tono claramente lleno de celos, cosa que hiso que a Ben una gota de nerviosismo, pero Shiori dijo

"Ahh Yamamoto-san, Rook-san, Origami-chan….solo habla con Ben-san"

"Si…" Susurro Julie algo celoso, pero, y para sorpresa de todos, Origami se comenzó a reír

"Ehh…Origami" Dijo Julie nerviosa por la actitud de su prima, quien dijo

"Jeje….estas celosa" Dijo Origami algo sonrojada, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una pastilla

"Ehhh…yo….no…aparte que Ben es novio" Dijo Julie en un tono tsundere

"Jeje…si claro primita" Respondio Origami sonriendo apoyándose en Julie, poniendo nerviosos a todos los presentes

"Hummm" Susurro Ben sospechando de los actos de Origami

"Bien…vamos a comer" Interviniendo, dijo Rook intentando tranquilizar al grupo

"Si…tienes razón Rook" Dijo Ben apoyando a su camarada

"Bien" Dijo Origami y Julie al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojen

"Ahh Ben-san dijo que puedo ir con ustedes" Dijo Shiori con su beto en su mano, a lo que Rook asintió, acto seguido el grupo salió subiendo a la azotea de la escuela, ¿De cómo abrieron la puerta?... multi-herramienta

En la azotea, comenzaron a comer, con las chicas conversando de sus temas, y para la sorpresa de Shiori y Julie, era que Origami se estaba comportando normal para una chica, cosa que las sorprendió, por otro lado Ben y Rook conversaban sobre las hazañas de Ben, pero cuando terminaron de comer….

(Se busca a Itsuka Shiori, repito, Itsuka Shiori debe ir a la sala de profesores) De la puerta, sonó una llamada a Shiori, cosa que la alerto

"¿Ehh…que pasa?" Pregunto nerviosa, pero Ben intervino

"Tranquila, si quieres bajamos todos" Dijo Ben mientras los demás asentían

"Ok…gracias chicos" Dijo Shiori alegremente, a lo que el grupo bajo al segundo piso, donde estaba la sala de profesores

"Ehh que será" Dijo Shiori preocupada, a lo que llegaron y Rook toco la puerta, a lo que se abrió revelando a la maestra Tamae

"Ah Rook-san, ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Tamae algo sorprendida

"Si maestra Okamine, estaban llamando a la señorita Itsuka" Dijo Rook con respeto señalando a Shiori, la cual dio un paso adelante del grupo y dijo

"Si, maestra…. ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto algo nerviosa, a lo que la maestra respondió

"Bueno….si tienes visitas" Dijo Tamae algo nerviosa

"¿Visitas?" Pregunto Shiori sin entender, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una niña de cabello rojo, dividido en dos coletas, uniforme estudiantil de secundaria, y con un pase de invitado, salió alegremente abrazando a Shiori

"¡One-channnn!" Dijo alegremente la niña

"Ehh Kotori-chan" Susurro Shiori sorprendida al ver a su pequeña imouto-chan en su colegio

"Kotori-chan…no deberías estar en clase" Dijo Shiori sorprendía y algo molesta

"Ahh…lo siento Onee-chan…solo quería una firma de Tennyson-sempai" Dijo Kotori alegremente viendo a Ben y Rook

"¡Una firma!...pero me hubieras dicho" Dijo Shiori algo molesta, pero Kotori bajo la cabeza y dijo en un tono triste y mirada kawaii

"hu….lo siento onee-chan…solo quería conocerlo" Y debido a tal kawaiicidad, Shiori se sonrojado y abrazando a su hermanita, dijo

"Ahhh lo siento Kotori-chan" Dijo con un fuerte abrazo del oso, cargándola

"Ahh…onee-chan…me…estas…ahorcándome" Dijo Kotori entrecortada

"Ahh lo siento Kotori-chan" Dijo Shiori bajándola

"Ahh…gracias…onee-chan" Dijo Kotori, sonriendo, pero luego dijo mirando a Ben

"Ahh…disculpe Tennyson-sempai...me puede dar su autógrafo" Dijo ella tímidamente ofreciendo un cuadernito

"Ahh claro" Respondio Ben, pero se fijó que en donde quería que firmase, decía cerca 've a la sala de física' al costado

"ok…" Susurro Ben terminando de firmar

"Ahh gracias Tennyson-sempai" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Bien…Kotori-chan, será mejor que vayas a tu colegio" En un tono algo preocupada, dijo Shiori

"Ahh ok onee-chan" Dijo Kotori mientras salía de la sala de profesoras, seguida por Tamae, quien dijo a Shiori

"Je, que bonita hermana"

"Si, es mi tesoro" Dijo Shiori sonriendo

"Jeje" Susurro la profesora sonriendo, y a solos, Ben dijo

"Ahh, Shiori, Origami, Julie….Rook tenemos cosa que comprar, las alcanzamos"

"Hummm ok" Respondio Julie algo sospechosa

"ok Tennyson-san" Dijo Origami en un tono algo feliz

"ok Ben-san" Dijo Shiori sonriendo

"Bien suerte" Dijo Ben algo nervioso, a lo que las chicas salieron en dirección contraria, dejando a Ben y Rook solos

"Bien Ben… ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto Rook en un tono normal

"Es la loli…ella quiere que valla a la sala de física" Algo molesto, dijo Ben mientras caminaba

"Entiendo" Respondio Rook mientras lo seguía, para luego llegar a dicha aula

"Bien, acabemos con eso" Dijo Ben, a lo que toco la puerta

Toc toc

En eso, alguien abre la puerta, quien era la maestra nueva, Reine Murasame, con sueño

"Ahh son ustedes, pasen" Dijo ella mientras los dejaban pasar, para ver a dentro a Kotori

"Tardes Ben Tennyson" Dijo Kotori en un tono de superioridad mientras cruzaba los brazos algo enojada, aparte de llevar listones negros

"Lo que sea niña, ¿Para qué me llamaste?" Pregunto Ben un tono algo molesto

"Baka, ayer te dije" Dijo Kotori parándose

"El entrenamiento ¿No?" Pregunto Rook en un tono no amigable

"Acertaste plomero" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Entrenamiento, debes saber que mi abuelo me entreno y tengo…" Dijo Ben molesto, pero Kotori intervino

"No me refiero a ese entrenamiento, sino de charlas con las espíritus"

"Hablar con esa chica, ¡va! las mujeres se mueren por mi" Con su ego en alto, dijo Ben en un tono de superioridad

"Puede que sí, puede que no, pero mejor no arriesgarse" Dijo Kotori, mientras señalaba algunos asiento, donde Ben y Rook se sentaron

"Ahora, tenía pensado probarte en su simulador de citas, pero creo que tu ego con las mujeres será un problema mayor" Dijo Kotori con una cara seria

"¡Ego, quien yo!" Dijo Ben ofendido, pero Reine intervino

"Ben, según tus grupos de fan, muchas te catalogan de egoísta"

"Ehh eso….bueno, puedo ser…pero es….bueno si" Respondio Ben algo molesto

"Bien, prosiguiendo…Reine" Dijo Kotori levantando las manos, a lo que Reine le puso dos grandes guantes

"Ehh ¿y eso guantes?" Pregunto Rook interesado

"Anti-aislantes nivel 6" Dijo Kotori mientras se acercaba a Ben y el agarraba de la muñeca que tenía el ommitrix

"Oye, que…" Molesto dijo Ben, pero Kotori intervino

"Para la prueba, requiero que estés, en uno de tus aliens"

"y los guantes" Dijo Ben algo desconfiado

"Para evitar la energía del ommitrix baka, no quiero defórmame como le paso a tu amigo Kevin" Dijo Kotori con seriedad

"Ahh verdad, adsorción de energía" Dijo Ben asintiendo, a lo que Kotori selección a uno y al presionarlo, una luz envolvió a Ben, pero al disiparse…

"¿Eh?...EHHHHHH" Grito Ben, ya que estaba devuelta con la forma de la chica espíritu desnuda

"Bien, paso uno completo" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Ehh ¿qué rayos…?" Dijo Ben tapándose las partes íntimas

"Fácil, para hacer bajar tu ego, haremos que tengas una cita con tu amigo Rook" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"¿Queeee?" Grito Ben, a lo que continuo

"Espera….uno, el ommitrix solo dura entre 10 a 20 minutos….y….ha verdad, solo dura entre 10 a 20, pero si me muevo como loco dura menos" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa pícara, pero….

"Entonces yo puedo hacer algo" Detrás de ellos, sonó una voz algo vieja, y al fijarse

"Azmuth, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Ben impactado al ver a Azmuth parado en la mesa

"Pasándome a ver este patético planeta, pero creo la hibrida tiene una buena idea" Dijo Azmuth en un tono gruñón

"Je…" Susurro Kotori sonriendo, a lo que Azmuth dijo

"Código maestro, activar bloqueo de forma" A lo que el ommitrix solo dio un pitido

"Ehh ¿que…?" Susurro Ben confundido

"Bien, con eso te quedaras en esa forma por un tiempo indefinido, luego quiero que me des las grabaciones y te desbloqueare" Dijo Azmuth, dando un paso atrás con una sonrisa

"¿Qué, Azmuth que…?" Pero el pequeño galvan ya no estaba

"Bueno….continuemos" Con una sonrisa, dijo Kotori

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben deprimido

"Bien, Reine" Dijo Kotori, a lo que Reine saco una bolsa de uno de los estantes

"Acá está" Dijo entregándose a Ben

"Ehh ¿y esto?" Pregunto Ben sin entender, a lo que lo abrió y se fijó que era un uniforme estudiantil, pero femenino

"Bien póntelo, que ahora los llevamos al primer sitio" Dijo Kotori volteando

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben tímidamente, a lo que vio a Rook y dijo

"Rook"

"Si Ben" Respondio su camarada algo nervioso

"Voltea…y ni una palabra a nadie" Dijo Ben molesto

"Ok" Respondio Rook dando media vuelta, a lo que Ben se puso el uniforme

"Ah…ahh…" Susurro nervioso, aparte que tuvo que ponerse un sostén y bragas, ayudado por Reine

"Bien…paso dos" Dijo Kotori mientras una luz envolvió a todos, siendo tele transportados a la nave de ayer

"Ahora si me pueden seguir" Continuo la loli, a lo que salieron hacia los pasadizos, algunos aun siendo arreglados, para luego llegar a una sala con un cuarto de cristal en centro en el cual había una mesa en el centro y dos sillas a los costados, aparte que en la sala había varios equipos de monitoreo con dos sillas

"Bien, Rook y Ben entren al cuarto" Dijo Kotori, a lo que ambos, aun algo desconfiados, entraron al cuarto de cristal, para luego fijarse que en realidad era una habitación con pared en el interior.

(Bien, Ben siéntate a la derecha y Rook a la izquierda) Por un pequeño parlante, dijo Kotori, a lo que ellos obedecieron

"Ahh y esto" Dijo Ben al notar una pequeña pantalla táctil en su lado de la mesa

(Bien, Ben va elegir una opción a lo que Rook la va recitar, haci van a ser en diferentes ambientes, para bajar tu ego y mejorar tus habilidades con las mujeres) Dijo Kotori en un tono pícaro

"Ahhh terminemos con esto" Dijo Ben sonrojado, aparte que el pelo le molesta

(Ben, si el pelo te molesta, usa la cinta que está en tu bolsillo) Dijo Reine, a lo que Ben chequeo el bolsillo, encontrando dicha cinta, a lo que se lo amaro

"Bien….ahh Rook" Dijo Ben viendo a su camarada

"No te preocupes Ben, no tengo tanto interés en las mujeres de tu especie" Dijo Rook en un tono amigable

"Gracias…creo" Respondio Ben sonrojado

(Bien, bonus de dificulta, comencemos) Dijo Kotori, a lo que en las pantallas salieron algunas opciones

"Bien veamos" Dijo Ben viendo las opciones

1: Hola, chica te gusta los juegos

2: Hola, quieres ir a mi casa

3: Qué onda amiga

"Hummm" Susurro Ben tímidamente, a lo que elijo la primera

"Entiendo" Dijo Rook, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Hola, chica te gusta los juegos" Hablo en un tono amigable

"Ehh claro" Dijo Ben, pero sintió una sensación de miedo y timidez por su ropa

"¿Qué rayosssss…?" Susurro Ben sintiéndose intranquilo

(Ah son los efectos de la ropa que te dimos) Dijo Kotori en un tono pícaro

"Ehh… ¿qué rayos me distes?" Pregunto Ben molesto

(Digamos que hace que tengas reacciones que tendrán las mujeres a las respuestas) Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben molesto

(Bien, prosigan) Dijo Kotori, a lo que salió otras opciones en Ben

"Bien" Dijo Ben molesto mientras veía las opciones

1: Y…quieres ir a mi casa…para ya sabes

2: Tienes bonitos ojos

3: Quieres hablar de algo

"Hummm" Susurro Ben pensativo, a lo que eligió la 3

"Entiendo" Susurro Rook en un tono normal, a lo que continuo

"Quieres hablar de algo"

"Ahh claro" Dijo Ben mientras sentía una sensación de timidez lo envolvía

(Otras opciones) Dijo Kotori, a lo que salieron otras opciones

1: Te gustaría tener sexo conmigo

2: De qué color son tus bragas

3: De qué color es tu sostén

"Ehh…." Confundido, susurro Ben impactado

(Pasa algo) Por el parlante, dijo Reine, pero….

"¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA?" A todo pulmón, grito Ben molesto

(¿A qué te refieres?) En un tono pícaro, dijo Kotori

"¿Qué rayos con estas respuestas?...ESTO NO ES NORMAL" Grito Ben molesto

(Tú tampoco lo eres) Dijo Kotori en un tono plano

"Tú tampoco" Dijo Ben molesto

(Bueno…continua) Dijo Kotori en un tono indiferente

"Ahhh ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?" Dijo Ben molesto parándose

(Porque si no Azmuth-sama no te regresara a tu forma original) Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Ben se sentase triste, y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos dijo

"Ahhh porqueeee" Grito mientras hacia una pequeña pataleta

4 horas después

"Bien con eso terminamos el día de hoy" Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dijo Kotori alegremente, a lo que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Rook caminando sin problemas, pero Ben le siguió con una cara sonrojada y molesto.

"Je, que tal héroe" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Tu niñita….no creas que me lo olvidare" Dijo Ben molesto, a lo que se fijó que Azmuth estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo alguna especie de envase de su planeta

"Feliz" Enojado, dijo Ben viéndolo

"Je, estuvo bueno la actuación De tu compañero" Dijo Azmuth viendo a Rook, el cual asintió el cumplido

"Pero tu…jajajajajajaja, hace tiempo que no te vea sufrir de tal manera" Continuo el pequeño galvan riendo

"Jaja…ahora desactívalo" Dijo Ben molesto

"Aguafiestas" Dijo Asmuth algo molesto, a lo que dijo

"Código maestro, desactivar bloqueo de forma" Acto seguido una luz envolvió a Ben, pero a dispersarse….

"Ahhh, rayos" Dijo Ben molesto, ya que ahora tenía el uniforme femenino que usaba encima, incluyendo ropa interior del masculino, aparte que un poco de su pelo está atado por la cinta

"…." Por otra parte, tanto Kotori como Azmuth se quedaron mirando

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ben molesto, pero ellos comenzaron a reír

"jajajajajajajajajajaja"

"No es gracioso" Dijo Ben enojado

"Jajajaja…encima dices que no es gracioso…jajajajaja" Dijo Azmuth entre risa

"Ahh" Susurro Ben molesto mientras se quitaba el uniforme femenino

"Bueno….como me has hecho reír, podrás usar la función de bloqueo de forma" Dijo Azmuth en un tono alegre

"Enserio" Dijo Ben interesado

"Si…solo di tu ID que pusiste en el Ommitrix y selecciona el alíen que necesitas, pero tras desactivar el bloqueo tendrás que espera unos 30 minutos para reactivarlo" Dijo Azmuth algo serio

"Bien gracias" Dijo Ben algo más tranquilo

"Lo que sea, mi trabajo aquí término" Dijo Azmuth mientras desaparecía hacia su planeta

"Bien….las próximas sesiones serán de 3 vez por semana, aparte que estés listo para cuando ocurra otro terremoto" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

"Ok" Dijo Ben algo molesto

"Ok, pero…" A lo que se acercó a Ben un con una cara de enojo dijo

"Ten cuidado con mi onee-chan, que una imouto no perdona"

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben algo tímido

"Bien" Dijo Kotori a lo fueron al teletransporte y dijo

"Vallan y descansen" Acto seguido tanto Ben como Rook fueron tele transportados a un callejo cercano a la calle central

"Bien…" Dijo Ben algo intranquilo, a lo que miro a Rook y dijo

"Ni una palabra" A lo que Rook asintieron

"Bien…ahhhh" Susurro Ben molesto, a lo que caminaron hacia la calle central, donde Rook activo el control remoto, para que después de unos minutos aparece el Proto-Camión, a lo que subieron y comenzaron a ir a la central

"Rook" Dijo Ben mirando a su camarada

"Si Ben" Dijo Rook sin dejar de mirar el camino

"¿Sabes quién es el magistrado de la zona?" Pregunto Ben cruzando los brazos

"Si, aunque oí que reciente volvió a la tierra después de salir por algún motivo, aunque es muy misterioso" Dijo Rook en un tono sincero

"¿Misterio? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno…tiene una esposa y una hija, de su esposa sé que es una humana plomera que ahora está de maestra en la academia de plomeros, aparte que no se sabe mucho de su hija" Dijo Rook en un tono normal, a lo que continuo

"Aparte, se sabe que no es humano, aunque siempre anda con una armadura de cuerpo completo, aunque oí rumores que es Sonorosiano por su forma de hablar, pero su estatura no es la normal, y que nunca usa los gritos o multiplicación"

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben pensativo

Luego de pasar por unas calles y avenidas, llegaron a un callejón sin salida, donde una pared se abrió, a lo que pasaron, llegando a la sede de los plomeros de la ciudad, donde un gran grupo de aliens y personas lo esperaban con pancartas

"Guo…" Susurro Ben sorprendido, a lo que oyeron los gritos del grupo

"Ahhh es Ben Tennyson"

"Ahhhh no lo puedo creer"

"Hazme un hijo"

"Ahhhh sempai"

"Guo…si soy popular" Susurro Ben sorprendido

"Si" Respondio Rook, a lo que se detuvieron cerca a la puerta, donde la multitud se agrupaba

"Ahhhh es Ben-sama"

"Te amooo"

"Eres grande"

Eso y más halagos fueron escuchados, pero en eso un gran Vulpimancer (especie de Bestia) salió haciendo un camino entre la multitud, a lo que un plomero con traje completo, aunque sus hombros eran largo, con las manos grandes y brazos y piernas largas, aparte que no tenía pies, sino que terminaba en forma de cilindro, con la insignia de magistrado, aparte de llevar una capa con capucha sobre su cabeza, la cual era alarga en los costados, eso y que tenía unos audífonos en el casco conectados a un compartimiento del traje, se acercó y con voz algo robótica, como si fuera un altavoz, dijo

"Bienvenido Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, a la sede de los plomeros de Tenguu city"

"Es un placer magistrado" Dijo Rook inclinándose

"Gracias magistrado…" Dijo Ben algo sorprendido

"Io-wave Yazi, magistrado del área de Tenguu city" Dijo el magistrado llamado Io-wave Yazi

"Entiendo magistrado Io-wave…" Dijo Ben algo tímido al no aprenderse bien el nombre

"Yazi es más fácil" Respondio Io-wave Yazi (Mejor Yazi) en un tono amigable

RA-RAAAA-RAA

A su costado, gruño el Vulpimancer en un tono molesto

"Ahh perdona Flidox" Dijo Yazi sobándole de la cabeza

"Él es mi segundo al mando, Flidox" Continuo señalándolo

"Es un placer" Dijo Ben algo tímido, a lo que Flidox asintió

"Guao un Vulpimancer plomero, oí de algunos, pero nunca vi uno en persona" Dijo Rook asombrado

"Je, en esta sede somos muy peculiares" Dijo Yazi mientras daba media vuelta

"Por aquí plomeros" A lo que entraron a la sede, la cual mucha gente aún se amontonaba a los costados

"Vaya…sí que soy popular" Comento Ben impresionado

"Si, y eso que tuve que rechazar más de 10 mil solicitudes de transferencia" Comento Yazi en un tono amigable

"Ehhh 10 mil" Dijo Ben sorprendido

"Si todos del pais" Continuo Yazi, a lo que llegaron al centro de control

"Por suerte no hay muchas ocurrencias en la ciudad, aunque ha habido un aumento de terremotos espaciales" Dijo Yazi mirando las pantallas

"Hummmm" Susurro Ben y Rook pensando, pero…

"Magistrado, magistrado" En eso, detrás de ellos, se escucharon la voz de 2 personas

"Ehh" Tanto Ben como Rook susurraron, para luego ver a Ectonurite (especie de fantasmatico), de color gris con una armadura en el pecho y brazos terminado en un recubriendo en su cola, y con un parche pirata en su cuenca sin ojo, aparte de usar unos audífonos grandes, y a su costado, había un Florauna (especie de Wildvine), con armadura de pecho de plomero y recubrimiento sobre los brazos y sus piernas-raices cubiertos con algunas partes de armaduras

"Ahh…magistrado….hay más nuevos llegando a por el tranvía a Akihabara" Dijo el Ectonurite con algo de cansancio apoyándose en su cola

"Si…lo bueno que traen mangas" Dijo el Florauna en un tono alegre

"Siii, mangas" Dijo el Ectonurite levantando los brazos

"Ok chicos…lleven a los nuevos a sus puestos….y nada de bromas" Dijo Yazi en un tono algo serio

"No se preocupe jefecito" Dijo el Ectonurite con una sonrisa traviesa

"Si…no haremos ningún desorden" Dijo el Florauna riendo, a lo que ambos salieron

"Ehh" Susurraron Ben y Rook impactados

"Ahh, Ye'Zake y Maxito, son unos buenos chicos….aunque algo descuidados…y payasos"

"Je, entiendo" Dijo Ben riendo

"Bueno…continuemos" Dijo Yazi mientras continuaban

"Ahhh ok…" Dijo Ben mientras él y Rook continuaron caminando

Departamento de Origami y Julie, 8 pm

"Ahhhh" Echada en su cama, susurro Julie, quien aún estaba en su uniforme, mirando el techo, mientras ship se acomodaba en su abdomen

"SHIP-SHIP"

"Jeje…" Rio Julie mirándolo a su pequeña mascota quien solo la miraba con su ojo en un tono alegre

"Ahhh…Ship…je" Dijo Julie cargándolo, a lo que dijo

"Ahhh…cada vez que te veo….no puedo dejar de pensar en Ben" A lo que sonrojo un poco, al recordar cuando Ben le regalo a Julie

"Ben….me acompañaste hasta Japón….y a veces pensaba que te olvidabas de mi" Continuo sintiéndose algo tonta al pensar que Ben no pensaba mucho en ella, ya que había veces que no se hablan por días, pero ahora el….

"Ahhh, pero ahora….vamos a tener…" Dijo sonrojándose, ya que tras pedir un favor a su prima, ahora ella y Ben tendrán su primera vez….cosa que la aterraba y a la vez ansiaba

"Ahhhhh, porque intente eso" Dijo Julie avergonzar, mientras se levantaba y se tapada con su almohada, pero en eso…

"Ah, Julie-chan…" Desde la puerta, sonó la voz de Origami aun extraña mientras entraba

"Ah Origami, ¿Qué pa…ahhhhh?" Grito Julie al ver a Origami, quien estaba desnuda y aun sonrojada

"Ahh Julie-chan, vamos a bañarnos" Dijo Origami mientras se acercaba sonrojada

"Ahhhh…pero siempre me baño al despertar" Dijo Julie retrocediendo de la cama, a la vez que Ship salía de la cama, pero Origami solo se acercó mas

"Jeje…pero tú le dijiste a Tennyson-san que iban a tener sexo" Dijo sonriendo

"Ahhh, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo Julie sonrojándose

"Eh lo oí por mis métodos" Dijo Origami sentándose en la cama

"Ehh ¡me espiaste!" Molesta, dijo Julie, a lo que Origami solo asintió

"Hummm" Susurro enojada Julie, pero en eso Origami aprovecho y salto sobre ella, para comenzar a desvestirla

"Ahhh Origami….que…kyaaa" Dijo Julie mientras Origami le sacaba la chaqueta con la camisa

"Jejeje, desnudándote pues" Respondio Origami mientras le sacaba las medias y falda

"Nooooo, yo y Ben…kyaaaa" Grito Julie sonrojándose más, pero en eso Origami le quito las bragas y el sostén, dejándola desnuda

"Jeje…has crecido mucho, Julie-neechan" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Pero… tus pechos crecieron más que yo" Continuo una mirada baja

"Ehhh gracias…creo" Dijo Julie sonrojándose

"Jeje…vamos" Dijo Origami mientras la carga de los brazos

"Ehhh" Dijo Julie sonrojándose e intentando zafarse, pero la fuerza superior que Origami gano en sus años de entrenamiento no le ayudo

"Ahhh Ship" Grito Julie mientras ella y Origami iban al baño, pero Ship solo inclino su cabeza a la derecha sin entender.

Por otra parte, Origami llevo a Julie a al baño, llegando a la tina, donde el agua ya estaba casi llenando la misma, a lo que Origami dejo a Julie en la tina

"Ahhhhh" Susurro ella mientras se sumergía en el agua

"Jeje, mi turno" Dijo Origami mientras saltaba a la tina, haciendo salpicar a Julie

"Ahh Origami" Dijo algo molesta Julie, pero Origami solo bajo la cabeza algo triste

"Hummm"

"Ehh pasa algo" Dijo Julie preocupada, a lo que Origami dijo

"Tu….antes me llamabas Origami-neechan…pero ahora no"

"Ehhh bueno… me acostumbre a la forma de habla Norteamérica" Susurro Julie sonrojada

"Hummm" Con una cara de perrito, susurro Origami triste

"Ahhh….Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie con una sonrisa

"Je Julie-neechan" Sonriendo, dijo Origami abrasándola

"Ahhhh" Susurro Julie sonrojada

"Jeje….sabes Julie-neechan" Separándose un poco, dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Si… Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie aun sonrojada

"Je…te envidio" Dijo Origami con una mirada baja

"Ehh ¿por…?" Dijo Julie sin entender

"Bueno….tú y Tennyson-san…tendrán su primera vez…" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa triste

"…." En silencio, Julie solo puso una cara algo molesta, pero no tanto

"Pero…sabes…yo seré la que se case con Tennyson-san" Continuo Origami con una gran sonrisa

"HUMMMM BAKA" Dijo Julie molesta levantando los brazos furiosa

"Jejeje, estas celosa" Dijo Origami con algo de sueño antes de caer sobre Julie

"Ahh Origami-neechan" Preocupada, dijo Julie sujetándola, pero se dio cuenta que Origami se había quedaba dormida

"Ah Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie mientras la vea, a lo que tuvo que bañarla a ella y a sí misma, para luego cargarla y llevarla al cuarto para luego dejarla en su cama y taparla con la sabana

"Dulce sueños Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie a su vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego pararse y abrir su closet, donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, viéndose su cuerpo desnudo, el cual se había desarrollado desde que conoció a Ben….

"Ahhh….hoy….que hago" Dijo Julie sonrojada, pero entonces escucho que alguien llegaba al frente, en si en el departamento de Ben y Rook

"Deben ser ellos" Dijo Julie mientras corría hacia la puerta, para fijarse por mirilla para ver a Rook salieron del depa conversando con Ben, ambos aun con su uniforme

"Entiendo" Dijo Rook con asintiendo

"Bien, no te olvides de las malteadas" Dijo Ben con algo de seriedad

"ok socio" Dijo Rook mientras salía con Ben cerrando la puerta

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Julie sonrojada

"No debo hacerlo" Dijo Julie a lo rápido agarro una toalla del baño, y usando un par de sandalias, rápidamente salió hacia el depa de Ben y toco la puerta

"Vamos" Dijo Julie sonrojada mientras se agarra la toalla con fuerza para que no se caía, pero para suerte, Ben abrió la puerta y sorprendido, dijo

"¡Julie!... ¿Porque estas usando…?"

"…." Pero en silencio, Julie solo entro al departamento, a la vez que dejaba a Ben sin entender, el cual cerró la puerta y volteando dijo

"Julie…. ¿Qué rayos?" Hablo Ben algo molesto, pero Julie solo se dejó caer la toalla, dejando ver toda su desnudes a Ben, el cual se sonrojo como tomate

"Ahhhh" Susurro nuestro héroe mientras se tapa los ojos, a lo que Julie, quien ya estaba sonrojada, dijo

"Humm…tu…también desviste"

"Ehhhh" Sonrojado como tomate, dijo Ben retrocediendo pero Julie se le acerco, y casi al rojo vivo dijo

"Vamos….ahh…ahh hacerlo"

"Ahhh…pero…" Dijo Ben sonrojado, pero Julie miro a otro lado y con la mirada baja, dijo

"Tú me dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer"

"Pero…esto es serio…. ¿Segura…que quieres hacerlo?" Pregunto Ben sonrojado

"Si…quedamos ayer….hay que cumplir con nuestra palabra" Respondio Julie avergonzada, a lo que Ben solo dio un suspiro y nervioso, dijo

"O-k….vamos a mi cuarto" A lo que fueron a la habitación de Ben y Rook, en cuyo trayecto que demoraría unos segundos, fueron minutos para la pareja de novios

[Alerta de limón]

"Humm" Susurro Ben cuando ya estaban en la puerta, a lo que la abrió y en silencio, tanto el cómo Julie entraron, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta en caso de que Rook vuelva, para luego ir a la cama de Ben y sentarse

"¿Se….gu…ra?" Susurro Ben intranquilo, a lo que Julie asintió mientras se echa en la cama al fondo

"Bien…." Dijo Ben a lo que con cuidado se comenzó a quitar la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo

"Hummm" Susurro Ben mientras se echa, a lo que se fijó que Julie estaban más sonrojada

"….." Un silencio se esparció entre los dos, hasta que Julie se acerca y se besan

"Ahh" Separándose un poco suspiraron a lo que Julie dijo

"Ben…"

"Si…" Dijo Ben aun nervioso

"abrázame" A lo que Ben asintió obedeciendo, a lo que sentido el suave cuerpo de su enamorada sobre ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mas

"Ben" Dijo Julie nerviosa

"Si" Dijo Ben aun nervioso

"To…ca…me…" Susurro Julie nerviosa mientras dejaba ver sus pechos, a lo que Ben asintió y con cuidado le toco el pezón izquierdo, haciéndola gemir

"¿Estas…bien?" Pregunto Ben intranquilo

"Si….solo…." Susurro Julie sonrojada, a lo que se sentó sobre Ben y dijo

"Es….hora"

"Se….gu…ra" Tímidamente, dijo Ben

"Si…." Susurro Julie tímidamente

"Bien….pero si te duele me avisas" Dijo Ben intranquilo, a lo que Julie se colocó sobre el miembro de Ben, justo en su intimidad

"Aquí….va" Dijo Ben, a lo que lentamente introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Julie

"Ahh…ahhh" Gimió Julie con algo de dolor, a la vez que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía, demostrando que ya no era virgen

"¿Me…. detengo?" Pregunto Ben intranquilo

"No…continua…." Respondio Julie con una sonrisa tímida

"Bien" Respondio aun tímido, a lo continuo lentamente

"Ahh…Ben….ahhh" Susurro Julie excitándose

"Si…se…siente bien" Dijo Ben sonriendo un poco, a lo que Julie le dio un beso mientras se echaba sobre el

"Ahh…ahh…Ben…voy a moverme…" Susurro Julie excitada

"Como desees nena" Dijo Ben sonriendo, a lo que Julie comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo

"Ahhh…se….se…siente bien…ah….vamos….ahh…ahhh" Completamente excitada, susurro Julie con felicidad

"Ok…." Susurro Ben sonriendo

"Ahh…ah….Ben…yo…" Susurro Julie sonriendo

"Si Julie" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa picara

"Yo…yo…te amo" Dijo Julie sonrojada y sonriendo

"Igual nena" Dijo Ben, a lo que se besaron con pasión….

Afuera

"Hummm" Afuera del departamento, susurro Rook algo perturbado

(Bueno….no me esperaba que fueran tan rápido) Por su celular, susurro Max impactado

Tras haber llegado de comprar, antes de entrar, Rook escucho gemidos desde el depa, a lo que lentamente ingreso al depa, a lo que pudo escuchar con claridad las voces de Ben y Julie…haciendo el amor, acto seguido, grabo un fragmento de las voces, a lo que informo a Max, el cual no se molesto

(Bueno….mientras tenga su billetera con el cordon que le dio su padre….todo ira bien) En un tono normal, dijo Max

"Ehh, su billetera" Algo alarmado, dijo Rook

(Si, por) Respondio Max sin entender

"Ahhh…por nada" Dijo Rook algo nervioso

(Hummm…ok, Max fuera) Dijo Max cortando la llamada, a lo que Rook dio un suspiro y miro al billetera de Ben, con la cual había comprado la comida

"Espero que no sea nada importante" Susurro Rook nervioso

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar**


	6. día de relajo ¿?

**Después de varios meses, hoy les traigo este nuevo capítulo xd, lamento la demora pero eh estado pensando en otros fanfic y jugando algunos videojuegos, aparte que he subido uno nuevo, un crossover ente mass effect y Hyperdimension neptunia, pero no voy a dejar de lado este fanfic y el** **paradox of change, por otro lado voy a demorar un poco por el comienzo de clases de la universidad. Ahora los comentarios**

 **A Ikari no Ryujin: Gracias por comentar amigo, Jejeje sabes que mis fanfic siempre estarán llenos de situaciones mate-risas xd, de Ben en si no se travistió, sino que se transformo en Tohka, y lo de condon….digamos que es para futuro….. xd**

 **A baraka108:** **Gracias por comentar amigo, de Rook el mismo comento en la segunda temporada que no estaba interesado en las humanas, Jejeje si te refieres a tener parte del elenco de Ben 10 en japon, si es muy interesante y divertido, del limón no habrá mucho en este fanfic**

 **A** **alphaprimus: Gracias por comentar amigo, jejejejejeje ese tema sera abordado pronto xd**

 **A** **PepeFernandez: Gracias por comentar amigo, tanqui y suerte en ponerte al dia con mi fanfic xd**

 **A BrandonX0: Gracias por comentar y espero que el fanfic sea de tu agradado, de los ahh o ehh voy a intertar, pero no se muchas onomapoteyas.**

 **Nota: No soy dueño de Ben 10 ni Date a live**

Bellwood, Estados Unidos, 6:00 pm,

En un Sr. Malteadas, yacían Rook (con su armadura de plomero), Ben (usando su pantalón jeans con su polo negro), Julie (quien usaba una blusa manga corta rozada con una falda blanca y botas negras con medias blancas, aparte de cintas rozadas), Origami (quien usaba la misma ropa de Julie pero de blusa blanca y falda azul, con cintas blancas), Shiori (quien usa un bivirí amarillo con un mini-short azul y sandalias azules con cintas celestes), Kotori (invitada por Shiori y usaba un vestido de lolita medio rojo sin mangas y botas marrones) y Ester(Con su ropa de siempre).

"…" En silencio Tanto Ben, Julie y Origami se miraron algo nerviosos

"Ehh ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Ester curiosa

Habían planeado ir a Bellwood Ben, Rook y Julie, pero Origami también quiso ir, a parte que se le sumo Shiori con su hermanita. Finalmente todos fueron algo incomodos en el Proto-Camión, llegando a la ciudad, donde llamaron a Ester, a lo que fueron a comprar unas malteadas

"Nada" Al mismo tiempo, dijeron Ben y Julie sonrojándose, con Origami sonrojándose, a la vez que Rook dio una pequeña carcajada

'Si supieran' Pensó Ben, Julie y Origami recordando lo que paso el 12 de abril

12 de abril 6:00 a.m., habitación de Ben y Rook

Con los rayos del sol pasando por la venta, tanto Ben como Julie despertaron abrazados con la sabana tapando sus cuerpos desnudos.

"Ahhh buenos días nena" Dijo Ben sonriendo

"Ahh….Ben….buenos días" Dijo Julie con una sonrisa, a lo que le dio un beso, pero….

"Chi…." A su costado, sonó un susurro algo molesto

"Ehh…" Susurraron tanto Ben como Julie algo intranquilos, a lo que Julie levanto la sabana y….

"EHHHHH" Sonrojándose, gritaron los dos, ya que a su costado yacía Origami, con una libreta de notas con un lapicero….desnuda

"Me descubrieron" Dijo Origami en un tono plano

"Ahhhh, Origami que…haces…" Dijo Julie agarrando la sabana a lo que Ben rápidamente activo el ommitrix transformándose en materia gris

"Oye Tobichi ¿Cómo entrantes?" Pregunto Ben algo intranquilo

"El conducto de ventilación estaba algo pequeño" Dijo Origami señalando dicho conductor en el extremo derecho superior de la habitación

"Hummm, nunca me había dado cuenta" Dijo Ben pensando

"Pero igual, como se te ocurre venir…" Dijo Julie molesta, a lo que Origami solo saco una pastilla de la libreta y se la tomo

"Eh…" Susurraron Ben y Julie sin entender, pero Origami solo dio un suspiro, a lo que bajo la cabeza echándose en la cama

"Ehhh Origami" Alarmada, dijo Julie yendo a auxiliarla, pero Origami levanto la mirada, y con algo de tristeza, dijo

"Julie….pensé que me llamabas como antes" Con una mirada kawaii y una actitud diferente, hablo Origami

"Ahhh….bueno" Algo culpable, dijo Julie sonrojándose, pero Origami solo se sentó y con una mirada algo triste, dijo

"Dilo"

"Ah…bueno…Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie sonrojada, a lo que Origami sonrió

"Bueno….eso fue interesante" Comento Ben algo intranquilo, pero Origami lo agarro de la cintura levantando

"Ehh…..Tennyson-san" Con una sonrisa pervertida, dijo Origami, pero Julie le sujeto de un brazo mientras decía

"Oye, que haces con mi novio"

"Jejeje…solo por un rato" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Ehhh, ni lo pienses" Dijo Julie jalándolo, pero Origami lo agarro con fuerza

"Es mío" Dijo Julie molesta jalándolo

"Vamos….no lo monopolices" Dijo Origami jalándolo con una mirada algo molesta pero kawaii

"Ahhh…chicas…..me están que….ahhh" Grito Ben mientras era jalado con fuerza, pero debido a tanta presión, el ommitrix comenzó a desactivarse

"Nooo, no aho…" Pero antes de terminar, Ben volvió a su forma normal, cayendo sobre ambas

"KYAAAA" Tanto, Julie como Origami gritaron, cuando la cara de Ben cayó sobre los pechos de Julie y su entrepierna en las partes femeninas de Origami

"Ahhhh" Grito Julie levantándose con fuerza, pero Origami aprovecho para cogerlo de su intimidad a Ben, y…bueno ya sabe

"Ahhh…Tobichi" Sonrojándose, susurro Ben al sentir ser…bueno… ¿violado?

"Ahh…esta…" Dijo Origami, pero Julie levanto la cama enojada, y grito

"¿Qué LE HACES A MI NOVIO BAKAAAAAA?" A lo que tanto Ben como Origami cayeron al suelo, cosa que aprovecho Ben para escapar

"ORIGAMI…..QUE TE…" Grito Julie, pero a media palabra, se dio cuenta que Origami estaba llorando

"Aaa…aaa…aaa"

"Oye…por que" Algo más suave, dijo Julie acercándose su prima

"Me caí sobre algo puntiagudo" Dijo Origami con algo de dolor, a lo que Julie le ayudo a levantarse, para fijarse que cayó sobre una caja de clavos

"Ahh de seguro Ben se olvidó guardarla" Dijo Julie algo molesta mientras ponía la cama en su lugar, para luego cargar a Origami y depositarla en dicha cama mientras se sentaba, y fijarse que tenía algunas heridas en el trasero…con algunos clavos clavados

"Ahh…duele" Dijo Origami llorando

"Ahh tranquila…no es tan malo" Dijo Julie intentando no sonar preocupada, a lo que dio un suspiro y grito

"¡SHIPPPP!" Acto seguido, por el conducto salió de ship saltando

"SHIP, SHIP" Ladro Ship alegremente acercándose a Julie subiendo por su pierna

"Bien ship…ayude a curar a Origami-neechan" Dijo Julie con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo calmar a Origami un poco

"Ahh…duele Julie-neechan" Dijo Origami con algo de dolor

"Bien Ship" Dijo Julie viendo a su mascota

"SHIP" Respondio el pequeño, para luego subiese en el brazo de Julie y formar un saca-clavos

"Bien….va a doler un poco….pero se valiente" Dijo Julie poniendo a Ship sobre los clavos

"Ok… Julie-neechan" Respondio Origami cerrando los ojos, a lo que Julie presiono un poco en el trasero de Origami y Ship adsorbió todos los clavos para luego desinfectar y cerrar las heridas con quien sabe qué.

"Ahh…ahhh" Susurro Origami algo adolorida

"Ya, ya, ya…. ya salió" Dijo Julie sobándole el trasero mientras Ship salía y se sentaba a su costado

"Ah…. Julie-neechan" Respondio Origami asintiendo, a lo que se echó en el regazo de Julie

"Ya, ya, ya, tranquila" Dijo Julie acariciándola

"Ahhh… Julie-neechan" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Jeje" Rio Julie sonriendo a su prima

De vuelta al presente

"Ah, Ester…dime como van las cosas con los kraahos" Algo nervioso, dijo Ben, a lo que Ester respondió en un tono normal

"Bien, mande a hacer honor para pedidos, con lo que podemos subsistir económicamente, aparte que aumentamos el tamaño de la cueva y encontramos unas aguas termales, siendo muy popular en pueblo bajo y generando muchas ganancias"

"Aguas termales, guao" Dijo Ben pensado, pero…

"Ahh Ester-chan, podemos ir a esas aguas termales" Dijo Shiori algo nerviosa, mientras Kotori le agarra de la mano sonriendo

"Ahhh, claro…aparte que puedo que sea gratis, ya que bueno….soy como la dueña" Respondio Ester algo sorprendida

"Yeee yupi" Dijo Kotori alegremente, mientras Shiori sonreía algo nerviosa

"No hay problema no Ben-sempai" Continuo la loli viendo a Ben con una mirada algo sospechosa, a lo que Ben solo asintió

"Si, no le veo el problema" Dijo Ben nervioso, aparte que Julie se sonrojo y Rook solo asentía

"Bien, si quieren podemos ir ahora" Dijo Ester sonriendo, a lo que todos asintieron

Acto seguido fueron al proto-camion, poniendo rumbo hacia la cueva de los kraahos, donde al llegar, Rook, Ben y Shiori se dieron cuenta que esta estaba más ampliada, con piscinas de lava en las cercanías y algunos edificios de 4 pisos, aparte de muchos kraahos vigiando

"Guao, nada mal" Comento Ben mientras bajan

"Ahhh está muy caliente" Comento Julie comenzando a sudar a borbotones y Ship tomaba la forma de un ventilador volante

"Sip, la temperatura aquí esta tan alta debido a los pozos y piscinas de lava" Comento Ester mientras se quitaba su ropa de invierno, quedando en una ropa similar a los demás kraahos, pero usando bailarinas y siendo algo mas revelador

"Ahhh…Ester" Dijo Ben sorprendido mientras sudaba

"¿Qué? La temperatura aquí es muy alta para mí, por lo que tengo que quitarme mi ropa de invierno" Comento Ester sonriendo

"Bueno, antes de que se sofoquen de calor, debemos ir a la zona de administración" Dijo Ester señalando un edificio cercano, donde tras llegar se dieron cuenta de una gran cola con diversos aliens y uno que otro humano, siendo los que parecía usaban ropa estar en toallas o bien desnudos, incluyendo humanos.

"Ahhh" Dijo Julie sorprendida y sonrojándose, mientras los demás se sonrojaban, pero Ester se paró delante del grupo y entregándoles las toallas a cada uno, dijo

"Ah verdad, antes de entrar, deben solo usar estas toallas aunque no está prohibido estar desnudo, aunque no está recomendable para especies humanoides o sin pelo, aparte que sus ropas puede depositarlos en los estantes del costado" Acto seguido señalo una larga fila de cambiadores junto a una pared llena de depósitos con llave para para las ropas o pertenecías

"Ok…" Susurraron el grupo nerviosos, a lo que cada uno entro en un cambiador

'Joder…..esto si va estar extraño' Pensó Ben mientras se quitaba la ropa, para luego ponerse la toalla a la altura de la cintura, para luego salir y fijarse que solo Rook y Ester estaba afuera, siendo que Rook con la toalla en la altura de su cintura mostrando sus abdominales de tanto entrenamiento, aparte de tener pelo en el pecho, y Ester usando solo la toalla

"Rook, Ester… ¿y las demás chicas?" Pregunto Ben, a lo que Rook respondió en un tono normal

"Ah se están cambiando, pero creo que las señoritas Shiori y Julie ya salen" Dijo Rook señalando uno de los vestidos, de donde salieron Shiori y Julie ambas usando solo una toalla tapándoles el pecho hasta la mitad del muslo. Aunque Julie llevaba a Ship del hombro

"Ahh… ¿haci está bien?" Dijo Shiori sonrojada agarrando con fuerza la toalla

"Sip" Respondio Ester con un pulgar arriba, al mismo tiempo que Ben y Rook también levantaba.

"Ehh… ¿puedo llevar a Ship?" Pregunto Julie sonrojada

"Sip, aparte que Ship se puede clasificar como un mechomorpho galvánico bebe" Respondio Ester, pero….

"Ya están" Detrás de ellos, dijo Origami tranquilamente

"Ah Ori…ehhhhhhhh" Dijo Julie antes de gritar al mismo tiempo que todos se sonrojaron como tomates, la razón, Origami esta desnuda y con la toalla en su mano

"Ahh…" Susurraron Ben y Rook intentando retroceder, pero….

"Ahh ya están todos, podemos ya entrar" Detrás, dijo Kotori, pero al mirar se dieron cuenta que ella estaba también desnuda

"AHHHHHH…AHHHH" Dijeron Rook y Ben sorprendidos, pero Shiori los votos a los costados chocando con fuerza con la pared, a lo que se acercó a Kotori, y jalándole de una mejilla, dijo molesta

"¡KOTORI!….. ¿Porque rayos estas sin toalla?"

"Ahhh…..no está prohibido" Respondio Kotori tiernamente

"Shiori, tu hermana tiene razón, no está prohibido ir sin toalla acá" Acercándose, comento Origami cruzando los brazos, a lo que Shiori miro a Ester y dijo casi gritando y molesta

"¿Qué rayos les ocurre para permitir eso?"

"Bueno….algunos clientes no usan ropa, mientras que otros solo lo usan con fines de temperatura, atmosfera o peligrosidad, eso y que para que haiga igualdad" Respondio Ester algo nerviosa

"Ahhhh, ella es una niña, UNA NIÑA Y MI IMOTOU-CHAN" Grito Shiori molesta, pero se dio cuenta que todos los demás clientes la miraba algo extraña

"Ehh…es mi hermanita" Dijo sonrojándose, pero….

"Ehh…pero onee-chan siempre an…" Dijo Kotori, pero Shiori rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mirada furiosa y dijo

"Silencio ni….ahhh…respira….ahhh…..respira hondo…ahhhhhh" Y tras respirar un poco más, cargo a Kotori y poniendo la toalla sobre ella tapándola, dijo

"Ahhh…Kotori-chan…escucha, si dices algo privado de onee-chan, onee-chan se va sentir muy, pero muy mal….y puede que llore" Dijo Shiori fingiendo que lloraba

"Ahhh…no…no, no me gusta que onee-chan llore" Dijo Kotori alarmada con tristeza

"Entonces has caso a onee-chan y puede que compre más Chupa Chups" Dijo Shiori con una sonrisa

"Ye, Chupa Chups" Dijo Kotori alegremente lazando los brazo con felicidad

"Entonces se una buena imouto-chan y habrá varios dulces" Añadió Shiori alegremente, a lo que Kotori le abrazo en el cuello y dijo

"Yeeee, te quiero mucho onee-chan"

"Ah…." Por otro lado, todos los presentes susurraron conmovidos por la escena de hermanas

"Ahh…bueno….mejor seguimos" Dijo Ester algo nerviosa, mientras todos asistían, a lo que fueron hacia la entrada saltando la fila, donde al llegar un kraaho, estaba cuidando la entrada

"Burck, voy a entrar con mis amigos" Dijo Ester viendo al kraaho, el cual asintió y los dejo pasar

"Guao" Susurro Ben sorprendido

"Je, beneficios de ser la jefa" Dijo Ester en un tono confiado, a lo que Ben asintió

Luego todos fueron por un pasadizo largo antes de llegar a una gran cueva con varias salas donde estaban los estanques de aguas termales

"Guaou" Dijo Shiori sorprendida de tal cantidad de salas

"Sip, están todas dividas por temperatura de especie y oxigenación" Comento Ester

"¿Y sexo?" Pregunto Julie curiosa, pero Ester se sorprendió y dijo algo tímida.

"Ahh…eso…bueno…no hay" A lo que todos gritaron sorprendidos

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh"

"¿Como que no hay?" Molesta, dijo Shiori agarrándole de los hombros a Ester

"Bueno…no había muchos estanques de igual composición o temperatura….así que tuvimos que improvisar poniendo un lienzo largo para dividir" Respondio Ester algo nerviosa

"Ahhhh, está bien" Dijo Shiori asintiendo, a lo que vio a Ben y Rook

"Si algunos de ustedes se les ocurre tocar a mi imouto-chan, los castro" Dijo Shiori con una aura asesina y mirada amenazante

"No…no te preocupes…." Dijo Ben nervioso mientras Rook asintió, a lo que Shiori solo dio una sonrisa y dijo en un tono calmado

"Ok, y más les vale" Termino con una pisca de amenaza

"Bien…vamos" Interviniendo, dijo Ester nerviosa, a lo que todos asintieron

Acto seguido el grupo paso por varias salas antes de llegar a una donde decía 'clásica humana' con dos entradas

"Bien los chicos entran por la derecha y las chicas por la izquierda" Dijo Ester mientras ella las demás chicas iban a la izquierda

"Que lo disfruten" A lo que todas entraron

"Ahhh, bien vamos Rook" Dijo Ben, a lo que Rook asintió y entraron

Por otro lado, las chicas entraron a su lado del estanque, el cual estaba dividió en tres por dos lienzos, una parte para chicas, otra para chicos y la última para ambos, siendo que el lienzo llegaba a 3 metro por debajo del agua, y uno de ellos pegado a la pared y el otro solo hasta el canto y con una puerta de tela que tenía un letrero con 'Mixto' escrito

"Ehh entonces para llegar a la zona mixta hay que pasar por el canto" Dijo Julie deduciendo

"Sip" Respondio Ester, a lo que las tenía toallas procedieron a quitárselas, doblándolas y poniéndolas en la cabeza, a lo que entraron

"Ahhh…que refrescante" Susurro Shiori sumergiéndose hasta la altura del cuello

"Siiii….ahhh" Añadió Julie apoyándose en el borde junto a Origami y Ester, pero….

"Si…refrescante" Comento Kotori pareciendo que estaba algo incomoda

"Ahh estas bien Kotori-chan" Pregunto Shiori algo preocupada

"Ahh, si….solo algo caliente" Dijo Kotori sudando un poco

"Bueno…ahhh" Susurro Julie con placer

"SHIP SHIP" Por otro lado, ladro Ship molesto saliendo al borde

"Eh me olvide de ti Ship, Jejeje lo siento" Dijo Julie mientras lo carga, pero al entrar al agua….

"SHIP SHIP" En eso, Ship salió corriendo por la entrada

"Ahh Ship" Dijo Julie parándose, a lo que se puso la toalla mientras salía

"Ahh, ¿Dónde está el baño?" Pregunto Kotori nerviosa

"Ah, de frente a la izquierda" Respondio Ester, pero en eso se escucharon gritos del otro lado

"Ehh…voy la baño" Dijo Kotori saliendo

"AH Kotori ponte la…" Dijo Shiori preocupada, pero Kotori ya estaba afuera

"…toalla" Termino inclinándose

"Tranquila" Dijo Ester agarrándose del hombro

"Tenemos seguridad especial para los pervertidos, si alguien quiere hacerle algo a tu hermana, ellos se encargaran" Continuo, pero Shiori seguía preocupada

"Hummmm eso espero"

Con Ben

"Joder…." Susurro Ben corriendo tras Ship, había entrado el y Rook, pero en eso entro Ship saltando, a lo que Ben lo persiguió encontrándose con Julie, con quien comenzaron a correr tras el pequeño

"Ahhh… ¿qué le pasa?" Pregunto Julie algo molesta

"Puede ser la composición del agua….al tener minerales…puede que le haya hecho daño algunos" Respondio Ben pensando

"Ehhh… ¿Desde cuanto sabes tanto?" Pregunto Julie sorprendida

"Una vez me metí en un estanque de aguas termales como ultra-T, después de ello tuve algunas heridas….creo que ellos no resisten muchos las aguas termales" Dijo Ben algo tímido

"Entiendo…eh mira" Dijo Julie señalando a una de las salas, donde decía, crustáceos, por donde Ship entro saltando

"Bien" Respondio Ben activando el ommitrix, pasando a ser amenaza acuática

"Julie vigila afuera que yo reviso el interior" Continuo Ben entrando

"Ok" Respondio Julie ajustándose la toalla, pero en eso se fijó que estaba sola en ese corredor

"Ahhh…que calor…aunque…." Continuo mientras se aflojaba un poco

"No….ni lo pienses" Dijo molesta volviendo a la toalla como estaba

Por otro lado, Ben entro a la sala, donde noto que el agua no estaba tan caliente, aparte de votar un humo algo extraño y no tenía separación de sexo, donde varias razas crustacias, entre algunos de amenaza acuática y Cerebrón, además de otros que no conocía, pero vio a Ship al otro lado del estanque

"Bien…Ship…se niño bueno" Dijo Ben acercándose nadando por el estanque, pero en eso

"Ahhh…." De la nada, alguien lo jalo al fondo, donde también había varios aliens descansando… incluyendo algunos fuera del caparazón

"Ahhh…huuuu" En eso, alguien le tapa la boca

"Shiiiiii, joder…no esa chillón" Detrás de él, dijo una voz femenina

"Ahhh ¿Quién eres?" Dijo Ben volteando, viendo a un alien de la raza de amenaza acuática, pero algo más pequeña, ojos rojos, caparazón algo más pequeño y lo que parecía ser una cola de camarón pequeña, aparte de tener dos lazos negros y un pequeño parche de color rojo en la cabeza

"Enserio héroe de pacotilla, joder, no sé cómo onee-chan te adora" Dijo la alíen molesta

"Ehh…espera… ¿Kotori?" Pregunto Ben impactado

"Si, quien más" Dijo Kotori soltándolo

"Guao…. ¿haci eres…?" Pregunto Ben aun impactado, pero Kotori solo hizo un pequeño tornado alrededor de Ben molesta

"Gracias a mis genes osmosianos, puedo tomar tanto una forma humanoide o una orishan" Explico cruzando los brazo mientras Ben giraba con fuerza, a lo que le detuvo

"Ahhh…..voy a vomitar" Dijo Ben mareado

"No lo hagas o te rompo el caparazón" Amenazo Kotori molesta

"Ok, ok…. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto Ben con curiosidad

"Las aguas termales para humanos me sancochan por ser aun una muda"

"¿muda?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Ah….los orishans pasan por 4 etapas, larva, megamisis, muda, joven y adulto" Explico Kotori

"Ahora estoy una muda, pero para cuando cumpla los 15 años pasare a ser un hibrido- osmosianos-orishan joven" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa (¿?)

"Ok… ¿y cómo haces para que Shiori no se dé cuenta?" Pregunto Ben

"Hummmm….es algo difícil, más porque mis genes osmosianos me hace crecer como cualquier especie humanoide….lo que me hacen mudar de caparazón muy a menudo" Respondio Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Y eso es malo?" Pregunto Ben con curiosidad, pero Kotori le dio una mirada molesta

"Si, debido a que caparazón actúa como epidermis protectora en mi forma humanoide, a lo que cuando estoy esperando a que crezca….mi piel es super-delicada, haciendo que un roce con ropa normal me pueda causar heridas e infectarme" Dijo molesta

"Entiendo….joder debe ser difícil" Respondio Ben asintiendo

"Ni te lo imaginas…" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Pero aparte…. ¿Para qué me traes?" Dijo Ben algo molesto

"Ahhh…ten cuidado a donde va Ship que más adelante hay aguas para especie súper-calientes o amantes de la electricidad, cosa que sería como saltar a un tanque de lava para algún mechomorpho galvánico, aparte que quiero que evites que mi hermana me encuentre" Explico Kotori con seriedad

"Entiendo….pero no creo que Shiori te reconozca" Dijo Ben en un tono casual, pero Kotori negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Créeme, onee-chan me reconoce fácilmente….joder hasta una vez me disfrace en halloween de un oso sin que se dé cuenta, a lo que intente asustarla, pero ella me reconoció fácilmente"

"Entiendo…pero no creo que ella venga a..." Dijo Ben, pero en eso se escuchó una voz desde la superficie

"¡Kotori-chan! ¿Estas aquí?" Desde arriba, oyeron a Shiori gritar

"Mierda" Susurro Kotori molesta

"Sácala" Dijo con seriedad, a se fue al fondo

"Entiendo" Respondio Ben, a lo que fue a la superficie, notando a Ship acercándose a Shiori

"Ahh…Ship ¿Dónde has esta…?" Pero en eso Ship se le abalanzo encima, haciéndole caer al suelo tirardo la toalla

"kyaaaaa" Grito Shiori sonrojada, a lo que Ben se acercó y cargando a Ship, dijo

"¡Ship! compórtate" Dijo molesto, pero….

"¿Ben-san?" Sonrojada, susurro Shiori viendo a Ben

"Ahh Shiori…no te…." Dijo Ben tapándose los ojos con un brazo, lamentablemente Shiori le dio un fuerte golpe mandándole a volar

"Pervertidooooooo" Grito furiosa, a lo que Ben choco contra el techo, rompiéndolo mientras salía literalmente volando

"Eso no salió también" Susurro Kotori en el fondo algo nerviosa

Pero sin darse cuenta dos alíens de la raza de Cerebrón la miraron

"Carne tierna ¿Cuánto crees que valga?" Pregunto uno de ellos al otro

"Suficiente como para comprar una nave e irnos de este mugroso planeta" Respondio el otro

"Bien vamos" Dijo el primero mientras se acercaban sigilosamente….

Por otro lado Ben choco contra el techo de la cueva, cayendo en otro estanque rompiendo su respectivo techo

"Ahhh….porque a mi" Susurro mientras flotaba, dándose cuenta que estaba en estaba en unas aguas para ancianos

"Ahh mis partes más privadas" Grito una anciana tapándose

"Ahhh no vi nada" Corriendo, dijo Ben saliendo, donde al llegar al pasadizo, vio a Julie corriendo hacia el

"Ahh…Ben…." Susurro mientras recuperaba el aliento y se ajustaba la toalla

"Julie, ¿creí que vigilabas?" Pregunto Ben algo molesto

"Si….pero Shiori entro para ayudarte….hablando de eso, ¿Por qué salió sonrojada y con la toalla ajustándose?" Pregunto Julie algo confundida

"Ship" Respondio Ben en un tono de obviedad

"Ok…" Dijo Julie algo confundida

"Ahh ¿y Ship?" Pregunto algo preocupada

"Debió habérseme caído en la caída" Respondio Ben pensativo

"¿Que? ¡Pero ese lugar es solo para los ancianos!" Dijo Julie molesta

"Si…" Susurro Ben pensativo con una sonrisa, a la vez que se desactiva el ommitrix

"Que tal actuarias como una anciana" Pregunto con una sonrisa a Julie

"Ehh" Susurro Julie asustada

10 minutos después

"Y listo" Susurro Ben desactivando el ommitrix mientras Julie carga a Ship temblando

"Joder…eso fue horrible"

"Vamos, Clockwork facilito las cosa" Dijo Ben cruzando los brazos

"Si…pero prefiero aun no sentir la vejes" Dijo Julie algo perturbada

"Bien con eso…" Dijo Ben pero en eso recibió una llamada por el ommitrix

"Alo" Dijo mientras la recibía

(Ben acá Max) Respondio su abuelo algo serio

"Abuelo ¿qué ocurre?" Dijo Ben sorprendido

(Como oí que está en Bellwood, quiero que me ayudes en un problema en Pueblo Bajo) Continúo Max aun algo serio

"¿Qué, que paso?" Pregunto Ben en un tono normal

(Se ha reportado el rapto de una muda orishan en las aguas termales de los kraahos)

"….." Pero Ben se quedó callado e impactado

(¿Ben?) Pregunto Max algo preocupado

"Por sia, la muda orishan lleva listones negros" Dijo Ben algo nervioso

(Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?) Respondio Max algo sorprendido

"Digamos que vi una así" Dijo Ben intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

(Bien, creemos que se esconden en las alcantarillas, quiero que vallas rápido y la rescates) Continúo Max con seriedad

"Ok…" Respondio Ben algo nervioso

(Ok, Max fuera) Dijo Max terminando la llamada

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto Julie preocupada

"Secuestraron a una alíen…voy a rescatarla" Respondio Ben con seriedad

"ok…con cuidado" Dijo Julie asintiendo

"No te preocupes" Con una sonrisa, dijo Ben corriendo hacia la salida

"Ah pero por favor evita que Shiori salga de las aguas y dile a Ester que les diga a los guardias kraahos que me dejen entrar aun si vengo acompañado" Continuo Ben apresurado

"Eh, pero…" Respondio Julie sin entender

"Solo dile, que luego te cuento el resto" Contesto Ben antes de doblar a la derecha, hacia la salida

"ok…" Respondio Julie aun sin entender

"Joder…." Por su parte, susurro Ben molesto.

Rápidamente salió a la sala de espera, donde cogió su ropa para cambiarse tan rápido como pudo y salir fuera del local, donde activo el ommitrix transformándose en XLR8

"XLR8, ya voy niña" Dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia las alcantarillas

En otro lugar

"¿Era aquí?" Pregunto uno de los aliens (Para no confundirme le llamaremos alíen 1)

Sin que la seguridad kraaho, los dos aliens de la raza de Cerebrón secuestró a aquella muda orishan con un saco y escaparon por el drenaje…..podres diablos

Después llegaron a las alcantarillas, donde fueron a una guarida de mala muerte

"Si…creo" Respondio el otro (Alíen 2), a lo que el alien 1 toco la puerta

Toc toc

"Contraseña" Dijo una voz con seriedad, a lo que el alíen 2 dijo unas palabras sin entender

"Pasen" Dijo la voz mientras abría la puerta, donde había unos guardias alien, acto seguido, los dos alien entraron con el saco que contenía a la muda orishan en el hombro de uno. Para luego llevar a una sala con un Appoplexian (Raza de Rath) sentado en un trono con varios platos de comidas desperdigadas

"Ahh señor Blig, es…" Dijo el alíen 1 con respeto, pero…

"Ahórrate las palabras crustáceo o serás mi siguiente plato" Dijo el Appoplexian en un tono amenazante

"Si señor" Respondio el alien 1 con miedo

"Que me trajeron" Yendo al grano, pregunto el Appoplexian con seriedad

"Ahh vera…" Dijo el alien 2 mientras vacía el saco, mostrando la muda orishan, quien era ni más ni menos que Kotori

"Humm" Susurro el Appoplexian pensando

"Como ve una muda orishan en buen estado" Dijo el alien 1 con respeto

"Nada mal" Dijo el Appoplexian con una sonrisa

"….." En silencio, Kotori solo miro al su alrededor

"¿No dice nada?" Pregunto el Appoplexian algo molesto

"¿Qué? tengo que hablar" Dijo Kotori en un tono sarcástico

"Je algunos de mis compradores prefieren mucho su garganta de tu especie" Dijo el Appoplexian con una sonrisa perversa

"¿Ahh me quieren comer?" Fingiendo miedo, dijo Kotori acurrucándose en el suelo

"Carne tierna, un buen dineral en el mercado negro" Dijo el Appoplexian rodeándola con una mirada de placer

"Ah comerme mi pequeño pero preciado cuerpecito" En un tono de temor fingido, dijo Kotori con sus manos sobre su torso

"Ya perdiste niña" Dijo el Appoplexian en un tono sádico

"Aunque me gustaría saber de qué jalea procedes" Continuo mientras con una mano quería sacar un pequeño parche de color rojo que estaban sobre la cabeza de Kotori

"Eh eso no se le pregunta a una mudita" Dijo Kotori en un tono tsundere

"Bueno como sea" Encojiendo los hombros, dijo el Appoplexian, para luego dar media vuelta

"Se venderá muy bien…chicos llevársela al congelador" Caminando hacia su trono, dijo el Appoplexian

"Entendido" Dijieron dos guardias alien mientras se acercaban a Kotori

"Esperen" En un tono normal, dijo Kotori cruzando las piernas

"Ahh ¿ahora qué?" Algo molesto, dijo el Appoplexian aguantando su ira

"Agradezco los halagos por mi kawaii cuerpo, pero…." En un tono de superioridad, dijo Kotori

"Usted sabe sobre la salsa Brick" Termino de hablar con una sonrisa

"¿Salsa Brick?" Pregunto el alien 1 sin entender mientras los guardias tampoco sabian

"¿Te refieres a esa droga orishan que les hace votar feromonas de control de multitudes?" Pregunto el alien 2 inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha

"No Bircc, sino Brick" Corrigio Kotori molesta

"Ahh esa bebida prohíba en el espacio humano por ser inacabable y nociva para los humanos" Dijo el Appoplexian en un tono de superioridad

"Si" Dijo Kotori asintiendo

"Je solo existen 2 en este planeta" Dijo el Appoplexian mientras sacaba dicha bebida

"Ahh esa" Alzando los brazos, dijo Kotori emocionada

"Je si crees que me voy a apiadar estas muy equivocada" Dijo el Appoplexian con una sonrisa burlona

"Ahh pero no sabes los efectos que pasan en los orishan" En respuesta, Kotori hablo alzando un dedo

"¿Efecto?" Preguntando los aliens 1 y 2

"Sip" Confirmo Kotori parándose

"Cuando una orishan toman la salsa Brick su carne se dilata haciéndole más delgada y tierna" Continuo en un tono sabiondo

"Una carne más tierna" Susurro el Appoplexian dándose cuenta

"Si, en si es como un rejuvenecedor" Respondio Kotori con un gesto equivalente a una sonrisa

"Hummm" Susurro el Appoplexian pensando

"Aparte estoy en mis finales de mi etapa de muda, si tomo la salsa Brick mi carne seria de nuevo como una mudita recién crecidita" Añadió Kotori con una mirada sincera

"Hummm ¿cómo sé que no me mientes?" Pregunto el Appoplexian con seriedad

"Si quieres búscalo en la extranet" Dijo Kotori sin rodeos

"Haber…." Susurro el Appoplexian mientras comenzaba su búsqueda

2 minutos después

"Joder, tienes razón" Cerrando su computador, dijo el Appoplexian sorprendido

"Ves" Dijo Kotori con un gesto equivalente a una sonrisa

"Bien toma" Cediendo, dijo el Appoplexian dándole la bebida

"Yeee" Respondio Kotori con alegría tomando un sorbo

"Bien chicos llevárselas" Por su parte dijo el Appoplexian a sus guardias y los otros alien, pero ellos yacían en el suelo amarados y los 2 aliens asustados

"¿chicos?" Pregunto el Appoplexian algo extrañado

"Je" Mirando la escena, susurro Kotori en un tono divertido

"Ah" Susurro el Appoplexian con una mirada peligrosa mientras miraba al su alrededor, pero en eso algo lo golpeó a toda velocidad, cosa que le hizo caer al suelo

"Joder…." Dijo molesto intentándose parece, pero otro golpe le vio haciendo caer

"Hey malote" A su costado, escucho una voz burlona, a lo que un brillo vio de esa dirección

"¿Ahh?" Susurro dando vuelta, a lo que vio a Ben con una mirada burlona

"Joder eres Ben Tennyson" Dijo el Appoplexian sorprendido

"Je parece que me conocen" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa

"¿Tanto tardas?" A su costado, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Ahora para que querías a esta langosta" Ignorándola, dijo Ben mirando al Appoplexian

"Oye" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Fácil niño" Con una sonrisa, dijo el Appoplexian parándose

"La carne blanda se come mejor" Continuo mirándolos con una sonrisa perversa

"¿Quieres comerla?" Algo asqueado, dijo Ben

"No, solo la vendo al mejor postor" Respondio el Appoplexian rodeándolos

"ok…aunque no creo que sea buena para comer" Continuo Ben aun algo asqueado

"oye" Por su parte, dijo Kotori molesta

"Ahh el final solo te derroto y termino con esto" En un tono fastidiado, dijo Ben viendo que alíen elegir

"A ser…" Con uno ya en mente, dijo listo para seleccionarlo, pero Kotori se le abalanzo encima

"espera" Dijo en un tono divertido

"Ahh" Susurro Ben confundido, pero Kotori aprovecho para manejar el ommitrix

"Oye déjame…" Continúo Ben intentando liberarse de Kotori

"Quiero elegir tu alíen" En un tono infantil, dijo kotori manipulando el ommitrix

"Que esto no es un…" Dijo Ben molesto, pero Kotori había terminado seleccionando un alien

"Juego…" Susurro Ben pero fue envuelto en una luz mientras Kotori retrocedía

"Jejeje" Rio Kotori con alegría mientras vea que la luz desaparecía para mostrar a Ben en forma de Upchuck

"Upchuck…porque Upchuck" Molesto, dijo Ben mirando a Kotori

"Siempre quise ver a un Gourmand versus a un Appoplexian" Con un gesto equivalente a una sonrisa, dijo Kotori con alegría

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben sin entender y molesto, pero….

"Jejeje…esto será divertido" Por su parte, dijo el Appoplexian apretándose los nudillos

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben miedo intentando ganar espacio

"Ven para acá" Pero el Appoplexian se le acercó por detrás agarrándole de la cintura para luego tíralo al suelo con fuerza

"Ahhh" Susurro Ben chocando al suelo

"Jejeje, es verdad que los Gourmands come de todo" Con una sonrisa peligrosa, dijo el Appoplexian sacando una berenjena de su bolsillo

"Ahhh" Susuro Ben, pero el Appoplexian le introdujo la berenjena en la boca

"¿Eso que fue?" Pregunto Kotori inclinando la cabeza

"Creo que los terrícolas los llaman berenjenas" Dijo el Appoplexian mientras Ben terminaba de comer la verdura por la fuerza

"Ahh odio las berenjenas" Grito Ben asqueado

"Jejeje, porque me hace recodar a un juego del 2010" Comento Kotori riendo

"Ahora toma esto" En eso, el Appoplexian metió su mano en la boca de Ben

"Arhggg" Grito Ben asustado, pero el Appoplexian le agarro de la lengua jalándola hacia fuera

"Veamos cuanto aguanta tu lengua en alargarse" Continuo mientas lo alzaba mientras lo hacía girar con su lengua estirándose

"Nooooooo" Grito Ben mientras giraba con dolor

"Jeje" Rio Kotori sentada

"Joder que larga" Dijo el Appoplexian mientras veía a Ben alejarse

"Ohhhhh" Susurro Kotori sorprendida

"Jajajajaja" A lo que continuo riendo

"y…" Dijo el Appoplexian soltando la lengua, haciendo que Ben salga volando

"Arhggg…Ahhhhh" Grito Ben mientras salía volando para al final chocar con fuerza contra la pared haciéndola romper

"Listo" Dijo el Appoplexian con una sonrisa

"Jejejeje" Por su parte, rio Kotori alegremente

"Con eso…." Dijo el Appoplexian retrocediendo, pero una bola de energía choco por detrás haciendo caer

"Ahh joder" Susurro adolorido intentado levantarse

"Crees que con eso me has derrotado…ahhh" Por detrás, dijo Ben adolorido por la paliza, pero el Appoplexian logro levantarse y con furia agarro a Ben por el cuello estrellándolo en la pared ya destruida

"No me hagas poner furioso" Dijo el Appoplexian enfadándose mas, pero Ben disparo otra bola de energía al alíen, el cual no se inmuto por el golpe

"Ahhh" Susurro con temor cuando la mirada de este cambio a una peligrosamente furioso

"Ahhh demasiado tarde" Dijo en un tono lleno de odio

"Espera…." Dijo Ben intentando negociar, pero el Appoplexian solo lo lanzo con fuera al techo

"Estoy" Dijo con una furia extrema

"Arhggg" Grito Ben al chocar con fuerza contra el techo

"Fu…" Diciendo, el Appoplexian salto para darle un golpe directo en el estomago

"Arhggg" Grito Ben mientras destruían el techo, a lo el alíen lo agarro y tirándolo al piso, se dirigió en forma de torpedo hacia el

"…rioso" Termino totalmente molesto y lleno de ira mientras aplastaba el cuerpecito de Ben

"Noooo arhgggg" Grito Ben de nuevo en dolor puro

"Jajajajajaja" Por otro lado, Kotori solo rio descontrolada

"No…arhg….es…arhgg" Susurro Ben entre gritos de dolor mientras el Appoplexian le usaba como limpiador para sus pesuñas

"Furioso" Grito el alíen mientras saltaba y con el codo, le dio en toda la panza

"Arhgggg" Grito Ben en dolor puro de nuevo

"Que suerte que tengo esto" Por su parte, susurro Kotori tomando la salsa Brick

"Noooo" De vuelta al combate, Susurro Ben mientras era de nuevo agarrado por la lengua haciéndole girar con fuerza

"Jaja...jajajaja…" En eso, el Appoplexian comenzó a reírse, a lo que jalo a Ben hacia su puño, golpeándole en toda la cara para luego lanzarlo de nuevo y devuelta jalara hacia su puño repitiendo varias veces

"Arhgg…no la….arhgg…la cara no" Entre choques, susurro Ben adolorido

"Jajajajajajajaja" Por su parte, rio como loca Kotori con las manos en la altura de su estomago

"Je, parece que haces reír al cargamento" Comento el Appoplexian riendo

"Ahh….maldita….niña" Grito Ben furioso, pero el alíen lo alzo con ambas manos y alzando su pierna

"Ahora" Dijo el Appoplexian con una sonrisa

"Esta la vi en una película" Dijo mientras decencia a Ben chocándolo en su pierna, dándole en toda su espalda

"Arhgggg" Grito Ben en dolor cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse

"Jejejejeje" Rio el alíen con una sonrisa

"Jajajajajajajaja" Por otro lado, Kotori siguió riendo como loca

"No siento…mi es…" Susurro Ben en dolor

"Y está" En eso el Appoplexian puso sus manos junta a lo que primero hizo salta a Ben

"¿Qué?" Susurro Ben sin entender en dolor

"En un anime" Dijo el alíen poniendo los dos dedos índices debajo de Ben, el cual choco en ellos….

"Eh….ahhhhhhhh" En eso, grito con fuerza saliendo despedido al techo

"Ja…jajajajaja" Por su parte, el Appoplexian comenzó a reír con fuerza

"Jajajajajajaja" Por otro lado, Kotori rio más alocadamente

"Ahh…joder….duele" Volviendo a Ben, el solo susurro en el suelo mientras se desactiva el ommitrix volviendo a ser humano intentando levantarse

"Y….fuera" Con una pata, lanzo a Ben volando

"Arhgg….ahh" Cayendo serca a Kotori, susurro Ben totalmente abatido

"Jajaja…ah….jajaja…esto si es un mate de risa….jajaja…ya no puedo más que me salgo de mi caparazón" Por su parte, Kotori rio con los brazos cruzados en su estomago

"Oye….ahhh" Dijo Ben molesto antes de caer en dolor

"Ja….sabes que solo condenaste tu destino ¿no?" Acercándose, dijo el Appoplexian cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa

"Jejeje…solo quería ver una buena paliza" Terminado de rei, dijo Kotori parándose

"Pero como ya conseguí lo que quería, voy a serte ver en qué te has metido amigo" Continuo mientras alzaba su brazo hacia su cabeza

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto el Appoplexian confundido

"Je" En respuesta, rio Kotori mientras ponía su mano sobre el parche

"¿Tu jalea?" Pregunto el alien curioso

"Ahh… ¿a que te refieres con jalea?" Por su parte, pregunto Ben sin entender

"Fácil" Dijo Kotori quitándose el parche mostrando un extraño signo en tema acuático

"…." En silencio, Ben solo miro sin entender, pero el Appoplexian solo abrió los ojos en puro temor mientras los demás alien temblaban en dolor

"Ta da" Dijo Kotori alegremente

"No….no jodas…." En terror puro, dijo el Appoplexian temblando impactado

"Ehhh…ehhhhh" Por su parte, susurraron los aliens

"¿Eh? Es solo un dibujito" Dijo Ben sin entender

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Pero los aliens gritaron en terror puro retrocediendo temblando

"No jodas…esto no es cierto…" Dijo el Appoplexian aterrorizado

"Je tus ojos te engañan amigo" Dijo Kotori en una pose coqueta

"No…no….." Dijo el Appoplexian totalmente horrorizado, a lo que miro al alien 1 y dijo

"Tu idiota, confírmalo con tu sensor"

"o-ok" Dijo el alíen 1 asintiendo a lo que saco un radar y escaneo el signo de la cabeza de Kotori

(Marca verídica) Por el radar, confirmo la computadora

"Ahhhhhh" En eso gritaron todos los alien en terror puro de nuevo

"Joder….." Susurro el Appoplexian con mucho, mucho miedo

"AHHHHH….lo siento… lo siento mucho" A lo que continuo arrodillándose en frente de Kotori temblando

"¿Eh?" Por su parte, susurro Ben sin entender

"Si tanto te arrepientes lámeme el pie como buen gatito" Dijo Kotori mientras se sentaba en el trono de Appoplexian mientras alzaba su pie

"Si mi señora" Dijo el Appoplexian mientras se inclina ante kotori y comenzó a lamer el caparazón del pie de Kotori

"Jejeje…di miau" Dijo Kotori en un tono de superioridad

"miau…. miau" Dijo el Appoplexian en un tono aun aterrorizado

"Ustedes" Mirando a los dos aliens, dijo Kotori en un tono de superioridad

"Ahhhh" Susurraron ambos aliens aterrorizados

"Ayuden a ese héroe" Dijo Kotori señalando a Ben

"o-ok" Respondieron ambos alíen mientras ayudaron a Ben a parase, el cual con las justas logro mantenerse en pie

"Ah… ¿Qué rayos pasa?" Pregunto Ben sin entender

"Por favor no le diga su padre sobre nosotros" Dijo el alien 2 aterrorizado

"Si…tengo 124 hijos inocentes" Dijo el alien 1 pidiendo piedad

"Por favor, mi exesposa tiene 4 crías…" Dijo el Appoplexian inclinado en tono de suplica

"Je…como hoy estoy de buen humor, me voy a apiadar dejando que el baka héroe les lleve a los plomeros" Levantandose del trono, dijo Kotori en un tono de superioridad

"Ahh… gracias, gracias" Respondieron los aliens totalmente agradecidos

"Gracias su excelencia de la jalea Kasuit" Dijo el Appoplexian inclinado agradecido

"Eh… ¿qué rayos?" Pregunto Ben sin entender mientras Kotori caminaba hacia la salida

"Créeme amigo" De teniéndose un rato, dijo Kotori mirándolo

"Si supieras la verdad, preferirías morir al afrontar el hecho que me vistes a mí y a onee-chan desnudas" Continuo en un tono serio

"Ok…mejor no pregunto" Dijo Ben asintiendo algo nervioso

"Je buen chico" Con un gesto equivalente a una sonrisa, dijo Kotori asintiendo

"Llama a lo plomeros para los que los recojas" Continuo señalando a los alíen inclinados temblando de miedo puro mientras continuaba su camino

"Espera" Dijo Ben algo molesto

"¿Que?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono algo molesto

"No podemos dejarlos aquí, se escaparan" Dijo Ben señalando a los alíen, quienes temblaban de miedo puro aun.

"Ah eso…" Respondio Kotori girando hacia ellos, los cuales temblaron más

"Por sia no intenten escapar o sus nombres están en el listado rojo de otou-san" Dijo mientras ponía una pose coqueta y su mano cerca de su cabeza

"Ahhhh no saldremos su excelencia" Dijo el Appoplexian aterrorizado

"Ok" Respondio Kotori con un gesto equivalente a una sonrisa kawaii

"Vamos" Continuo mirando hacia Ben

"Eh… pero…" Sin entender, dijo el impactado

"Créeme, estar en el proyector sería una vacaciones pagadas a comparación de lo que les haría mi otou-san" Dijo Kotori en un tono serio

"Ok…." Respondio Ben sin querer saber de más, a lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia las aguas termales.

20 minutos después

"Ahhh" Suspiro Ben apoyándose de la pared usando de nuevo solo una toalla

Tras el incidente, tanto el cómo Kotori regresaron a las aguas termales, donde Ben espera a Kotori quien había ido al baño para pasar a su forma humana

"Ya estoy" En eso, a su costado apareció Kotori, quien estaba desnuda

"Bi-en…creo" Con una mano tapándose el rango de visión izquierdo, dijo Ben nervioso

"Oh vamos ya me vistes desnuda" Haciendo un pequeño pucheo, dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Si…pero no quiero que Shiori me castre" Respondio Ben con sinceridad

"Aparte…no tienes vergüenza" Continuo algo curioso

"¿A estar desnuda?" Pregunto Kotori como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Si" Dijo algo tímido

"Va, yo recién use ropa a los 5 años" En un tono indiferente, dijo Kotori

"¿Ehhh?" Por su parte, Ben grito sorprendido

"Bueno a esa edad deje de ser una larva" Continuo Kotori en un tono normal

"Ok….mejor entremos" Avergonzado, dijo Ben mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada

"Je" Susurro Kotori con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía, donde al llegar al final de la fila, Ben miro al guardia kraaho y dijo

"Ester nos dio permiso"

"Si me informo" Respondio el guardia kraaho

"Gracias" Dijo Ben mientras entraba junto a Kotori

"Va…." Susurro Kotori con los brazos para atrás, pero…

"¡Kotori-chan!" Desde la otra esquina, escucharon la voz de Shiori gritando

"Espera Shiori" A lo que se añadió la voz de Ester algo nerviosa

"La siento cerca, mis instinto de hermana mayor me dice" Dijo Shiori en un tono algo loco mientras llegaba al pasadizo donde Ben y Kotori estaban, basta decir que ambos temblaron de miedo por la peliazul

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Kotori nerviosa casi chocando con Ben, cosa que solo empeoro la situación.

"Eh Koto…." Viendo a su hermanita, dijo Shiori, pero al verla desnuda y junto a Ben, solo bajo la mirada mientras tenía un aura tétrica y siniestra

"Espera Shiori…no es lo que pare…." Alzando los brazos, dijo Ben intentando defenderse, pero…

"LOLICON PERVERTIDO" Con toda su fuerza, Shiori le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna mientras gritaba furiosa

BOOMMM

Y en consecuencia Ben salió volando chocando contra el suelo para caer de nuevo al suelo

"A…" Susurro antes de caer tirado con una expresión de dolor puro

"Arar….eso debió doler" Comento Ester nerviosa

"Arhgggg….ya no siento…." Susurro Ben con mucho dolor en su voz

"Y tu" Por su parte, Shiori miro a Kotori mientras decía en un tono siniestro

"Ahhh…onee-chan no es lo que…." Nerviosa y presa del pánico, dijo Kotori intentando retroceder, pero Shiori le agarro de la cintura, y revisando que Ben no estaba consiente, envolvió su toalla en ella y Kotori

"Ahhh…." Susurro Kotori con dolor mientras era apretada por la cabeza por los pechos de su hermana mayor

"Ester donde están las duchas" En un tono frio, dijo Shiori agarrando los dos costado de la toalla en la altura de brazo

"Ahh al fondo a la derecha…la zona humana al fondo" Dijo Ester nerviosa

"ok" Respondio Shiori con una sonrisa siniestra mientras daba media vuelta

"Onee-chan" Susurro Kotori con temor

"Kotori-chan….ya sabes lo que le pasa a las niñas malas ¿no?" En un tono amigablemente peligroso, hablo Shiori con una sonrisa perturbadora

"Ahh… ¡Noooo! Todo menos súper-ducha" Grito Kotori intentando zafarse, pero Shiori solo apretó más la toalla

"Jejeje… es hora de hermanas, kotori-chan" Dijo Shiori con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr

"No…nooo….noooooo… HELP ME" Grito Kotori con miedo y terror puro pero Shiori solo le dio un abrazo callándola

"Eh Shiori…" Susurro Ester temerosa

"Voy a estar sola con mi imouto-chan, por favor no me acompañen" En un tono alegremente peligroso, dijo Shiori mientras caminaba

"ok…voy a llamar al abuelo de Ben para que le ayude" Dijo Ester con temor

"ok nos vemos" Dijo Shiori mientras iba a las duchas

Por su parte, Ester se acercó a Ben, quien aún seguía tirado adolorido

"Eh Ben" Susurro Ester intentando aminarlo, pero Ben solo dio un gemido de dolor

"Ah ni modo" Dijo Ester alzando los hombros, a lo que agarro a Ben por las pierna y lo arrastro a la entrada

"Llevárselo a la enfermería" Dijo viendo a un guardia kraaho

"Entendido" Dijo dicho alíen cargando a Ben

"Bien" Susurro Ester, para luego ir a administración, donde cogió un teléfono de la zona marcando al abuelo de Ben

"Alo, magistrado Tennyson… si…a Ben sufrió….un pequeño accidente…por lo que necesito que recoja a Ben….si….ok mi gente lo espera" Informo Ester a lo que termino su llamada

"Ahhh idiota" Susurro volviendo a las aguas termales

 **Nota 2: No olviden comentar**


	7. segundo contacto

**Holaaa, antes de acabar el año, vengo con este nuevo capítulo para este fanfic que lo tenía abandonaron desde hace casi 2 años, nooo en que me he convertido, en fin he estado ocupado por los finales y luego por unos problemas personales…y un pequeño bloqueo mental…en fin pasemos a los comentarios xd:**

 **A Shogun lord poke burst: Hello, thank you for commenting, nope, not sincerely, I do not know**

 **A Guest del Apr 2, 2017: Jejeje, se ese capítulo fue más de comedia xd, eh…no….tanto, de Kotori…..jejeje pues es algo haci, pues por fin pude actualizar este fanfic, espero que te guste, y Ben….talves sobreviva xd**

 **A Kamencolin: Hello, thank you for commenting, yes I will continue everything I can**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar, no soy dueño ni de Ben 10 ni Date a live**

 **Preparatoria** **Raizen, 1:00 p.m**

"Humm…" Mirando al horizonte, susurro Ben apoyado en una pared con la mirada en dirección a la ventana

"¿Qué piensas Ben?" Pero y sin previo aviso salió Julie sonriendo con ship en forma de una canasta

"Ah…Julie…bueno…." Sorprendido, dijo Ben nervioso, para luego gira la cabeza y continuar en un tono engreído

"Creo que debía conseguirme una Ben-señal"

"….." Y Julie solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa

"Ya sabes, como la bati-señal…arhg" Continuo Ben sobándose el mentón, pero su novia le dio un golpe con la ship-canasta

"Jajaja…deja de aumentar tu ego" Dijo en un tono amistoso pero peligroso

"Ya, ya….solo era una broma" Nervioso, respondió Ben alzando sus manos

"Hummmm" Por su parte, susurro Julie cruzando los brazos con una mirada molesta pero kawaii

Piiii piiii piiii Pero en eso se escucharon a maderas golpeándose rápidamente

"¿Quién fue?" Sorprendido, dijo nuestro héroe mirando al su alrededor

"Ah era Origami, debo ir a ayudarla…ya vuelvo" Dijo Julie caminando a la escalera

"ok" Dijo Ben asintiendo, para luego dar un suspiro

"Aunque vino de afuera" Comento para sí mismo, para luego caminar hacia la ventana, donde vio a varias personas agrupándose en el campo abierto de al frente

"¿Qué pasara?" Se preguntó curioso, para luego pensárselo unos segundos y decir

"Mejor voy" Acto seguido Ben bajo hacia afuera, donde llego a un campo donde esta todas las personas, entre ellas reconociendo a cierto pelinegro

"Hey Tomomachi" Caminado a su nuevo amigo, dijo nuestro héroe, y en respuesta, dicho pelinegro volteo y con una sonrisa dijo

"Ahh Tennyson-san"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Ben curioso

"Ahh están entrenando las diosa del kendo" Dijo Tomomachi con una sonrisa de bobo

"¿Diosas del Kendo?" Sin entender, pregunto Ben curioso

"A ella son…." Dijo Tomomachi señalando al centro la agrupación, donde Ben vio como dos chicas, con ropas de kendo y llevando sus respectivas shinai, luchaban de manera precisa, elegante y épica

"Guoooo"

"increíble"

"Epicoooo"

Eran los comentarios de los espectadores, con las chicas mirando entre emocionadas y celosas, y los hombres babeando y unos pocos celosos

"Hu…." Entre los ataques, susurro una de las chicas, para luego retroceder, pero su contrincante acelero, a lo que tuvo que alzar rápidamente su shinai, chocando ambas tan fuerte que genero una onda de aire, pero la otra chica presiono más, haciendo que la chica que se defendía no soporte más y soltase su shinai

"OHHHHHH" Y en respuesta todos los espectadores gritaron sorprendidos

"Guoo…. ¿quiénes era?" Por su parte y también sorprendido, pregunto Ben

"Mira" Respondió Tomomachi señalando las dos chicas, quienes solo se inclinaron en forma de respeto y pasaron a sacarse sus cascos, rebelando….

"Ehhhhh" Grito Ben a las dos chicas, una peliazul y una peliblanca que conocía bien recientemente

"Buen combate Origami-chan, has mejorado tu tiempo de reacción" Dijo al peliazul en un tono amistoso

"Nada mal Shiori, tu fuerza a aumento más desde el ultimo combate" Respondio la peliblanca en un tono plano pero algo amistoso

"Jejeje" Y terminaron en una risa pequeña

"¿Shiori y Tobichi?" Pregunto Ben sorprendido reconociéndolas

"Si…hummm" Asintió Tomomachi con una sonrisa, para luego mirar con mala cara a Ben

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto nuestro héroe sin entender

"¿Cómo hiciste para que Shiori te dejara que le llames por su nombre?" Pregunto el pelinegro molesto

"Ahh solo le dije y ella accedió" Respondio Ben algo nervioso

"Ahhhh joder" Y en respuesta Tomomachi dijo molesto

"¿Por…?" Sin entender, pregunto Ben nervioso

"Sabes que desde último año de secundaria he estado intentando que me deje llamarla por su nombre" Dijo Tomomachi en un tono deprimente

"No…" Nervioso, respondió nuestro héroe

"Ahhh hasta me rechazo como 10 veces" Continuo su nuevo amigo con tristeza en su voz

"¡10! Joder…como haci" Sorprendido, dijo Ben, a lo que Tomomachi solo lo miro y contó

"Bueno…"

* * *

 **8 meses atrás**

En un mirado que daba a un atardecer hermoso de verano, Tomomachi, quien llevaba un polo negro manga corta, un jeans azul y unos zapatos marrones, estaba con Shiori, quien llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con un broche amarillo en forma de girasol, sandalias blancas con una flor azul en el centro y un sombrero de paja

"Que buen sol no Itsuka-chan" Algo nervioso, dijo Tomomachi

"Si eh de admitir" Dijo Shiori asintiendo con una sonrisa

"Si jejejejeje" Respondió el pelinegro riendo, mientras Shiori solo asintió con una sonrisa

"Ah…sabes Tomomachi ha sido una buena salida, aparte que gracias por acompañarme a elegir el vestido" Dijo la peliazul mientras cambia elegantemente por el mirado con las manos para atrás

"Ahh no hay de que…aparte te queda hermoso ese vestido" Respondió el pelinegro algo nervioso, a lo que Shiori volteo y sonriendo dijo

"Verdad" Acto seguido dio una vuelta a la vez que por una razón los rayos del sol la iluminaron dejándola más hermosa de lo que ya era (para nuestro pobre personaje)

"Je, con esto voy a llevar a Kotori-chan al SPA" Continuo la peliazul sonriendo

"Je estarán en lodo" Nervioso, comento Tomomachi con su mano cerca de su boca

"Humm no es solo lodo" Algo molesta y kawaii, respondió Shiori mirándole

"maniquiur, pediquiur, masajes y demás cosa de chicas… ustedes los hombres no entenderán…" Continúo explicando lo que haría con su hermana, pero terminando abruptamente

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Tomomachi preocupado

"Ahh nada….solo una extraña sensación" Dijo Shiori en un tono suave

"ok…." Respondió el pelinegro no tan satisfecho

"Pero yendo al grano, muchas gracias Tomomachi…. Has sido un gran amigo para mi" Por su parte, dijo Shiori con una sonrisa genuina

"Je… amigos" Más nervioso, dijo el pelinegro mirándola

"¿Eh? Pasa algo" Notando la actitud de su amigo, pregunto Shiori algo preocupada

"Sabes Itsuka-chan…hace tiempo yo bueno…." Pero Tomomachi hablo intentando sonar seguro

"Ehh" Dándose cuenta a donde iba, susurro la peliazul nerviosa

"Siempre te veía…y me encanta como eres y…" Pero Tomomachi continúo con su declaración

"Ahh Tomomachi…" Intentando pararlo, dijo Shiori algo incomoda, pero el pelinegro continúo

"Yo…bueno…llegue a sentir algo por ti…"

"Ehh…Tomo…" Acercándose, dijo la peliazul, pero su amigo termino

"Tu….bueno….me gustas"

"…." Un silencio se esparció mientras Shiori solo tenía una expresión complicada, y Tomomachi súper nervioso esperando su respuesta

"Ehh Tomomachi….como decirlo..."Intentando no sonar cruel, respondió Shiori mirándolo

"Yo siempre considero mucho tu amistad, pero prefiero solo quedarlo así" Terminado con una sonrisa amistosa, que para la mala suerte del pelinegro….era solo eso

"¿Ah?" Susurro nuestro pobre friendzoneado con una cara de tonto

"Bueno…ha sido un buen día...ahhh gracias" Dijo Shiori sonriendo amigablemente

"ok….hasta el lunes…" Y aguantándose las ganas de colapsar, dijo el pelinegro para luego retirarse

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Hu…." Con tristeza, susurro Tomomachi en posición fetal

"Joder….justo en la friendzone" Con pena a su nuevo amigo, dijo Ben dolido

"Y haci fue por 10 veces" Dijo Tomomachi con tristeza

"Vaya…no sabía que Shiori fuera de corazón duro" Respondió Ben sorprendido

"Lo sé" Dijo el pelinegro deprimido

 **PIMMM PIMMM PIMMMM** Pero justo sonó el teléfono de nuestro héroe

"Voy a comprar, suerte" Algo aliviado que lo llamase, Respondió Ben saliendo

"ok" Dijo Tomomachi aun en posición fetal

Y ya lejos de su nuevo amigo, Ben dio un suspiro y contesto la llamada

"Alo"

(Conversando con el rechazado) Respondió Kotori en un tono burlón

"Me estas vigilando" Dijo Ben molesto

(Algo haci) Dijo Kotori divagando

"Hummm" Molesto susurro Ben, pero Kotori le ignoro y continúo

(Volviendo al inicio, hemos analizado tus últimos avances en la semana, a lo que creemos que estás listo para el contacto)

"Si, luego de ese entrenamiento" Respondió Ben entre molesto y avergonzado

(Jejeje, pero te veías bien con el traje de sirvienta) Dijo Kotori alegremente

"Uno, sabes que te refieres al espíritu que escaneo el ommitrix, y dos algún día me las pagaras" Respondió Ben molesto

(Jajaja inténtalo) Dijo Kotori en un tono desafiante

"Ya verás….ah…" Respondió Ben aceptando el reto dando un suspiro

(Aparte…sabes que onee-chan se comporta extraño contigo) Por su parte, continuo Kotori algo más calmada

"Shiori...extraña….no se" Sin entender bien, respondió Ben algo tímido

(Hummm para comenzar eres el primer chico de su edad que a permitió que le llame por su nombre) Dijo Kotori sin rodeos

"¡Eh…En serio!" Sorprendido, respondió Ben casi saltando

(Sip, onee-chan es algo reservada en ese aspecto, solo a Tobichi y una que otra amiga les ha dejado que le llame por su nombre) Dijo Kotori con sinceridad

"Joder… ¿y tú?" Pregunto Ben curioso

(Yo siempre llamo a onee-chan onee-chan) Respondió Kotori sin dudar

"¿Siempre?" Pregunto Ben curioso

(Sip) Confirmo la pelirroja sin dudar

"Ok….se ve que eres muy apegada a ella" Comento Ben algo burlón

(…..) Pero Kotori no respondió

"Eh…. Estas aun en…" Dándose cuenta, dijo Ben pero Kotori dijo con seriedad

(Onee-chan es la persona más importante para mi Ben)

"Ok…" Asintió Ben sorprendido que Kotori lo diga tan seria

(Ella… es… mi ser más querido en todo este universo…no la cambiaría por nada) Por su parte continuo la loli con total sinceridad y seria

"Entiendo" Respondió nuestro héroe asintiendo

(Bien) Dijo Kotori con sinceridad

"Ahhh….je" Asintiendo, dijo Ben con una sonrisa

"Yo no entiendo mucho sobre hermanos….aunque en parte entiendo lo que es cuidar a un ser querido" Continuo con una sonrisa

(Je…te refieres a tu prima anodita Gwen) Dijo Kotori sonando algo burlona

"Si…. ¿cuánto sabes sobre mí?" Respondió Ben terminando algo molesto

(Conseguí mucha información de los archivos de enseñanza de los plomeros) Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"¿Eso es legal?" Pregunto Ben algo curioso

(Tal vez si, tal vez no) Dijo Kotori en un tono indiferente

"ok….pero…" Dijo Ben….

Pero en ese momento.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU––––––––––**

"Je" Sonriendo, dijo Ben sonriendo mientras caminaba a la salida

(Joder, justo en este momento…triangulen la posición) Respondió Kotori mientras sonaba alarmas y todos en el puente se movían

"Oye niña, ¿Dónde ocurrirá el terremoto?" Pregunto Ben curioso

(Ya está… será allí en la Preparatoria Raizen) Dijo Kotori algo sorprendida

"Ok…ahhh que dicha" Dijo Ben comenzando a caminar épicamente

* * *

 **20 minutos después**

Tras unos botes de basura, cerca de la preparatoria, estaba Ben y Rook

"Humm" Mirando a las AST que volaban alrededor, susurro Ben pensativo

"20 enemigos alrededor de la preparatoria…y las señoritas Yamamoto y Tobichi entre ellas" Y a su costado, comento Rook mirando por unos binoculares

"Si…ya me di cuenta" Dijo Ben en un tono de obviedad

(Parece que el espíritu entro en el edificio escolar medio destruido, y el AST no podrá interferir) Dijo Reine por la radio

"Bien….prefiero no chocarme con ellas" Dijo Ben algo nervioso

"Hummm es curioso las debilidades de esas unit-CR" Dijo Rook en un tono pensativo

"Je falta de espacio, nos conviene en esta situación" Dijo Ben chocando los puños

"Aunque en una situación así, necesitaríamos más información sobre el objetivo" Dijo Rook en un tono algo serio

(Hummm las ondas coinciden con las de Princess, con la cual Ben ya se encontró) Dijo Kotori informándoles

"Ahh….ni me lo recuerdes" Respondió Ben algo nervioso

(Por otro lado, aquí en Fraxinus hay mucha gente confiable en la tripulación) Pero por su parte continuo la loli sonriendo

"Ok…." Asintiendo, dijo Ben, pero Kotori continuo

(Como….) Y comenzó una innecesaria presentación de extras

(Habiendo experimentado el matrimonio cinco veces, Maestro del Romance• Mal Matrimonio ¡Kawagoe!)

"Ok…..eso si es mala suerte" Dijo Ben algo sorprendido

"Je en mi especie haber fracasado 4 veces en el matrimonio era igual al exilio" Comento Rook en un tono amistoso

(Presumiendo gran popularidad en las tiendas de noche, Presidente ¡Mikimoto!)

"Ok…eso si es derroche de dinero" Dijo Ben algo incomodo

"No prefiero gastar mi dinero en cualquiera cosa" Añadió Rook negando con la cabeza

(Sus rivales de amor encuentran desgracia una por una. La mujer de las 2AM • Entierra Clavos Muñeco de Paja ¡Shiizaki!)

"Ok…." Nervioso, respondió Ben

"No sabía que los humanos eran tan raros" Dijo Rook sorprendido

(El hombre con cien esposas• Rompe•DimensionPersona Quien Sobrepasa Las Dimensiones ¡Nakatsugawa!)

"¿Eso no es un harem?" Pregunto Ben impactada

"Va en la mayoría de especies se permite la poligamia" Respondió Rook en un tono amistoso

(Debido a su profundo amor, ahora la ley no la deja a 500 metros de su ser amado• En Libertad Condicional ¡Minowa!)

"Ok…no quiero saberlo" Dijo Ben negando con la cabeza

"Según las leyes de los plomeros puedes hasta ser desterrado del planeta por acoso" Comento Rook algo serio

(Todos, con grandes habilidades para la situación) Termino Kotori sonriendo

"Y por todos te refieres a tu banda de frikis e inadaptados" Dijo Ben nervioso

(Oye) Y en respuesta gritaron todos los extras

(Jajaja, debes saber que todos los presentes están también analizando la situación y ayudando con el pilotaje de la nave) Comento Kotori riendo

"Ya, ya, solo estaba bromeando" Dijo Ben aun nervioso

(Hummm) Susurraron todos los extras aun molestos

"Por otra parte cualquiera ayuda siempre es bienvenida" Continuo Ben intentando sonar serio

"Sabias palabras Ben" Comento Rook sonriendo

"Jejeje experiencia" Respondió Ben de forma épica

(Ya, ya héroe de pacotilla) Dijo Kotori algo molesta, para luego continuar

(Volviendo hacia el espíritu, entra al edificio principal, que ahí te informamos)

"Entiendo" Dijo Ben asintiendo, para luego girar hacia Rook y decir

"Rook vigila e infórmame cualquiera actividad del AST"

"Entiendo" Confirmo su socio sacando su multi-herramienta

"Ahh vamos allá" Y diciéndose, nuestro héroe partió

* * *

 **5 minutos después**

"Bien….eso fue fácil" Y tras pasar por media cuadra, comento Ben llegando cerca a su objetivo

(Ja, ja, solo tuviste que evitar un pequeño sensor) Riendo, comento Kotori en un tono burlón

"Se" Respondió Ben en un tono sarcástico

(Bueno sube tres pisos arriba por las escaleras al lado tuyo, en la cuarta clase en frente) Dijo Kotori en un tono normal

"Entiendo" Respondió Ben caminando, llega a dicho lugar

"¿Clase 2-4?" Exclamo Ben sorprendido

(¿Pasa algo?) Pregunto Kotori sorprendida

"Si, es mi clase" Respondió Ben sorprendido

(Es así, entonces es una ubicación ventajosa, siendo mucho mejor que algún lugar completamente nuevo para ti)

"Si lo ves desde esa perspectiva…" Continuo nuestro héroe en un tono irónico

(Bien, entra y suerte)

"Gracias…supongo" dijo Ben mientras entraba al aula

En la cuarta hilera desde enfrente, la segunda columna desde las ventanas, justo en el escritorio de Ben, estaba la chica espíritu mirando la ventana sin ningún motivo aparente

'Bien….esto será fácil' Pensó Ben mientras se acercó sin hacer ruido, llegando por detrás de la chica, a lo que le llamo por el hombro y dijo

"Hola, me…." En eso la chica volteo con un puño dirigió a Ben, quien lo pudo evadir a tiempo, a lo que rápidamente levanto las manos en son de paz y dijo

"Espera, vengo en paz" Pero la chica solo se paró y piso con fuerza el suelo, a lo que mismo trono que vio Ben la anterior vez salió del suelo.

"Oye, estará…no quiero pelear" Dijo Ben mientras con las manos alzada, pero la chica saco su espada gigante, y agarrándola en dirección de nuestro héroe, dijo

"¿Quién eres?"

"Ben Tenn…" Dijo Ben intentando responder, pero fue interrumpido por Kotori

(Espera…) Pero nuestro héroe le paro diciendo molesto

"Oye estoy en una situación fácil, aparte que si me quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo puede ponerse hostil"

(Hummmm) Susurro la loli molesta, pero nuestro héroe la ignoro y dijo

"Ah…mi nombre es Ben Tennyson"

"….." A lo que la chica se le quedo viendo de cerca

"¿Eh pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben algo nervioso

"¿No nos hemos visto antes?" Pregunto la espíritu algo curiosa

"Ah sí, el diez, en la ciudad" Respondió Ben en un tono positivo

"Ohh" Como si lo recordara, dijo la chica mientras golpeaba sus manos ligeramente, pero después volvió a su postura anterior diciendo algo desconfiada

"Ahora recuerdo. Eres el que dijo una cosa rara….y se transformó en esa criatura verde"

"Ah Upchuck, jeje es uno de mis alien que tengo…." Respondió Ben con calma, pero en eso la chica enderezo su postura, y con seriedad dijo

"...Si mala no recuerdo… ¿dijiste que no tenías intención de matarme? Hmph...¿Porque lo dijiste? O ¿Planeas atacarme por la espalda tras que baje la guardia?" Y termino en un tono algo amenazante, pero también triste

"¿Qué? no, no" Respondió Ben negando con las manos

"Solo vine a hablar, nada más" Continuo en un tono calmado

"Hmmmm, como sé que no mientes" Dijo la chica en un tono desconfiado

"Aparte, todos los humanos que me encontrado dijeron que debería morir" Continuo agarrando firmemente su espada

"Bueno es complicado explicarlo" Respondió Ben con una mirada algo molesta

"Pero veras….no todos los humanos intentan matarte" Continuo en un tono amigable

"¿Ehhh?" En eso, la chica susurro totalmente sorprendida retrocediendo un poco

"Pero los humanos que me atacan…. " Dijo la chica sin poder creerle

"Je, créeme, hay humanos que preferimos conversar antes de levantar las armas" Respondió Ben con una sonrisa confiada

"Bueno…entonces… ¿Para qué dijiste que viniste?" Pregunto la chica espíritu intrigada

(Hummm, metiste la pata al decir hablar…ahhh ya tenía algunas opciones a elegir) Por la radio, dijo Kotori en un tono pensativo

"Tras el entrenamiento que me distes….sabes prefiero dejarte la parte fea o de inteligencia" Dijo Ben algo molesto, a lo que la loli susurro también molesta

(Hummmm…prosigue)

"je" Y en respuesta susurro nuestro héroe sonriendo, para luego decir en un tono amistoso

"Fue para conversar"

"¿Conversar?...¿porque conmigo?" Respondió la espíritu preguntado

"Bueno…." Dijo Ben en un tono seguro, pero fue interrumpido por Kotori

(Espera)

* * *

 **Con Kotori**

Por el lado de la loli, en pantalla había salido las siguientes opciones

①Tengo curiosidad sobre ti

②Para que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro

③Hay algo que quiero preguntarte

"Bien llego nuestro momento, elegir" Dijo Kotori con seriedad a los demás, los que votaron y en pantalla salio como elegida la dos

"Dos eh" Susurro la pelirroja algo pensativa

"Un ataque directo seria eficaz para mandar en la conversación ¡Mostrarle tu hombría!"

"¡Si no lo dice claramente, esta señorita no lo entenderá!"

En respuesta, la tripulación opinó desde el segundo nivel del puente

A lo que Kotori lo pensó y, tras cruzar las piernas, dijo

"Bueno, probablemente esté bien. Aparte que la 1 o la 3 es probable tener una serie de preguntas…..Ben ve con la 2: para que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro"

* * *

 **Con Ben**

"…." Al escuchar dicha respuesta, Ben se quedó mudo

(Oye ¿estás?) Pregunto Kotori algo impaciente

"¿Queee?" Grito Ben indignado ante tal respuesta

"Hummmm" Y ante sus respuesta, la chica espíritu susurro molesta

(Oye no grites que….) Notando la molestia de la espíritu, dijo Kotori furiosa

"¿Están locos o qué?" Pregunto Ben muy molesto

(Oye, no cuestio….) Dijo Kotori indignada

"Error, voy a hacerlo a mi manera" Respondió nuestro héroe de forma definitiva

(Eh, no tolero la re…) Dijo la loli, pero Ben la ignoro con una sonrisa

"….." Por su parte, la chica solo lo miraba sin entender

"Ehh…tenía un cangrejo humanoide molestándome" Dijo Ben en un tono bromista

(Oye) Grito Kotori ofendida

"Ok…" Por su parte, susurro la espíritu no tan convencida

"Volviendo al principio, eh venido para poder hablar contigo porque no creo que eres una persona mala" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Ben intentando sonar sereno

"¿Persona mala? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto la chica sin entender

"Es complicado, pero en si vine a hablar" Respondió Ben algo nervioso

"¿De qué?" Pregunto la chica no tan convencida

"Tú eliges" Dijo nuestro héroe en un tono calmado

"¿Yo?" Sorprendida ante la respuesta, dijo la chica espíritu con una expresión de confusión

"Si" Confirmo Ben asintiendo con la cabeza

"….." A lo que la chica solo se quedó en silencio

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben ligeramente preocupado

"Nunca un humano quiso hablar conmigo" Dijo la chica espíritu ligeramente triste

"Je, como te digo, hay humanos que no queremos matarte" Respondió nuestro héroe sonriendo

"Bueno…." Dijo la chica espíritu algo nervioso, para luego continuar en un tono confiado y kawaii

"Puedo usarte para conseguir información….si la información es súper importante"

"ok….Pregunta" Respondió Ben con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por la reacción de la chica

"Bien" Dijo la chica espíritu asintiendo, para luego pregunta en un tono curioso

"¿Cómo hiciste para transformarte en esa criatura verde?"

"Ah…eso" Respondió Ben sobando el cuello, para luego mirar a los costados y acto seguido decir

"Hummm…prometes no decir nada" A lo que la espíritu asintió diciendo

"Bueno….a verdad" Terminado en un tono pensativo

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Ben curioso

"Si voy a hablar contigo…voy a necesitarlo" Susurro la chica aun en un tono pensativo, para luego mirar a Ben y decir

"Ben… ¿no?"

"Si…" Confirmo Ben sin entender

"Quiero que me des un nombre" Pidió la chica espíritu en un tono sincero

"¿Eh?" Susurro Ben en un tono tonto, para luego recuperarse y preguntar

"¿Por qué yo?"

"No tengo intención de hablar con otro humano…haci que dame uno" Respondió la chica como si nada

"Hummm….ok" Respondió Ben nervioso, para dar un suspiro y susurrar a la radio

"Oye Kotori"

(Je, por fin pides mi ayuda) Dijo la loli en un tono molesto y con desprecio

"Solo quiero que me digas un nombre para la chica" Dijo Ben apurado

(Ok….bueno….espera) Cediendo, dijo Kotori no tan satisfecha

"ok" Susurro Ben asintiendo, para después ver a la chica espíritu

"Ahh espera…voy a pensar en un nombre perfecto…pero por mientras podemos seguir conversando" Dijo en un tono sereno

"¿Ehh? ¿Pero no es necesario un nombre para poder hablar entre humanos?" Pregunto al chica sin entender

"Si….en lo que se ocurre te llamare….valkyrie" Respondio Ben en un tono amistoso

"¿valkyrie?" Pregunto la chica

"Si, son guerreras mitológicas de gran poder" Dijo Ben levantando los brazos en un tono emocionante

"Ok…aceptare ese nombre por mientras" Respondio la chica algo dudosa

"Bien" Asintiendo, dijo nuestro héroe algo nervioso

"Pero espero igual un nombre digno" Dijo la espíritu con seriedad

"No te preocupes" Asintiendo de nuevo, dijo Ben más nervioso, para luego susurrar a la radio

"Niña…¿están buscando?"

(Tomara un tiempo, por mientras contesta sus preguntas) Respondio Kotori en un tono neutro

"ok" Dijo Ben satisfecho, para después mirar a la chica, quien tras pensar un rato, dijo

"Ahora…me puedes contar de tu transformación en esa criatura"

"Ah sí" Dijo Ben sobándose el cuello, para luego enseñar el ommitrix a la espiritu

"Veras hace 5 años encontré este reloj cuando estaba de vacaciones con mi abuelo y prima" Explico Ben en un tono sereno

"¿Ese reloj?" Pregunto la chica espíritu curiosa

"Si….fue creado por un alien super-inteligente" Respondio Ben en un tono amistoso

"¿alien?" Pregunto la espíritu sin entender

"Un ser que no es de este mundo, sino de otro mundos" Explico Ben de forma calmada

"¿Hay otros mundos?" Pregunto la chica curiosa

"je, otros, se puede decir que hay millones" Respondio nuestro héroe con una sonrisa de nostalgia

"guaooo" Dijo la chica en un tono de sorpresa y una mirada más suave, hasta kawaii

"Ahora, volviendo al reloj, se llama ommitrix, siendo este su….tercera versión" Continuo Ben con su explicación mostrando los hologramas del reloj

"Entiendo" Dijo la espíritu asintiendo

"Con esto puedo transformarme en cualquier alíen que tenga escaneado" Continuo nuestro héroe mientras enseñaba las figuras de los aliens a elegir

"Hummm" Susurro la chica interesada, pero justo Ben paso por la figura de la propia chica

"Espera" Notandolo, dijo la espíritu a Ben, quien solo sonrio nerviosamente

"Ese imagen, ¿era yo?" Pregunto la chica intrigada, mientras Ben solo la miraba nerviosamente, para luego dar un respiro y decir

"Bueno…veras….por alguna razón el ommitrix logro escanear tu ADN identificándote con una especie"

"Entonces…. ¿te puede transformar en mí?" Pregunto la chica de forma curiosa

"Algo haci" Respondió Ben nervioso

"Hmmmm" Susurro la chica curiosa, para luego poner una sonrisa curiosa y decir

"Quiero verlo"

"¿Eh?" Y en respuesta nuestro héroe pensó

"Tu dispositivo es interesante, así que quiero una demostración" Dijo al espíritu en un tono sereno

"Pero…." Nervioso, dijo Ben, pero la espíritu solo le miro con mala cara susurrando

"Hummm"

"ok, ok…." Antes que se ponga feo, dijo Ben comenzando a manipular el ommitrix

"Bien" Dijo la chica asintiendo algo satisfecha

"Ahhh…aquí vamos…." Nervioso, dijo Ben para tras esas palabras activarlo y….

"….." Tras que la luz se aclare, la espíritu vio a…..ella misma pero con los ojos verdes, el símbolo de ommitrix en el pecho y desnuda, siendo Ben trasformado

"Ya…ahhh" Dijo nuestro héroe, para tras la primera palabra se dio cuenta de su estado y solo se tapó sus partes intimas

"¿Por qué…?" Sonrojándose al máximo, dijo la espíritu con una mirada nerviosa

"No es lo que piensas…ahh…..veras es un fallo en la configuración…. ¡Lo juro!" Grito Ben cayendo de trasero al intentar retroceder, tapándose más la zona del pecho mientras cruzaba las piernas

"Hummm" Susurro la chica espíritu aun sonrojada, para luego sacarse un guante

"¿Eh?" Susurro Ben sin entender, pero la chica le ofreció su guante

"Toma" Dijo intentando no mirarlo mucho

"Ok…" Dijo nuestro héroe nervioso recibiéndolo

"Póntelo" Dijo la chica nerviosa

"Bueno…" Dijo Ben asintiendo y asiendo caso, a lo que la chica de agarro de la mano que tenía el guante

"Ah….." Nervioso, susurro Ben, pero en eso un flujo de energía purpura le envolvió

"Eh…" Susurro más nervioso, pero tan rápido como vino ese flujo, se dispersó para dejarlo usando la ropa de la chica espiritu

"¡Ah!" Grito sonrojado por estar llevando ¿ropa? de mujer

"Ya está" Dijo la chica aun nerviosa y sonrojada

"¿Qué-e-e-e?... ¿Cómo rayos…?" Pregunto Ben aun nervioso

"Proyecte mi vestido astral mediante mi guante en ti" Explico la chica en un tono nervioso

"Ok…gracias" Asintiendo dijo Ben sonrojado

'Al menos es ropa' Pensó nuestro héroe viendo la ¿ropa? de la chica

'Aunque es muy…femenino' Continuo mirando que esta ¿ropa?, que para su gusto era muy de niña

"…." Pero al mismo tiempo, la chica espíritu le miraba con curiosidad

"Eh…. ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Ben aun nervioso

"Hummm… ¿Es así como me veo?" Respondio la chica con duda

"Si...aunque con algunas diferencias" Dijo Ben parándose con cuidado

"¿cuales?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"Bueno" Respondio Ben sobando el mentón, para acto seguido explicar

"El ommitrix introduce algo de mi ADN en el alíen, siendo solo color de ojos o pelaje, pero muy poco….aunque ahora solo los ojos"

"Ojos…." Susurro la espiritu media confundida

"A si ojos" Dijo Ben mientras señalaba sus ojos, a lo que la chica se acercó a la ventana mirando su reflejo

"Esos son los ojos ¿no?" Pregunto la espíritu señando sus propios ojos

"Si" Confirmo Ben acercándose, mirándose también su reflejo en la ventana

"Los míos son algo verdes, los tuyos son morados claros" Explico Ben en un tono amable, a lo que espíritu solo asintió diciendo

"Entiendo…" Para después girar a Ben y decir

"Sabes….esto es algo extraño"

"¿Por?" Pregunto nuestro héroe confundido

"No se…¿alguna vez estuviste con alguien igual a ti?" Pregunto la espíritu en un tono obvio

"2 veces" Respondió Ben en seco recordando a cierto ex-galvan/enemigo suyo

"Eh…." Susurro la chica casi sin palabras

"Y ahorra es uno de mis enemigos que busca arruinarme y bla-bla-bla" Dijo Ben un tono coloquial alzando los hombros

"¿En serio?" Pregunto la chica impactada

"Si….créeme mi vida ha sido lo más lejano de normal desde que encontré este reloj" Dijo Ben algo cansando señalando el signo de ommnitrix

"Hummm" Asintiendo, dijo la chica analizando dicha informacion

"¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Pregunto Ben sentándose en un de los asientos

"Hummmm, me has informado bien….voy a dejarte que me preguntes" Dijo la chica mientras caminaba por el aula

"En serio" Sorprendido, dijo Ben mirándola, a lo que espíritu asintió diciendo

"Si…por esa vez"

"Bien" Asintiendo, dijo Ben, para luego pensarlo por unos segundos y preguntar

"¿Sabes por qué apareces tras el terremoto espacial?"

"Hummmm" Susurro la chica en un tono pensativo, para luego responder

"Sincerándome….no se"

"Eh…." Sin entender susurro Ben, pero la chica continúo

"En si….cuando no estoy en tu mundo, estoy como dormida, pero siempre, algo me despierta… y bueno…. termino en tu mundo"

"Comprendo…" Respondió nuestro héroe sobándose el mentón en un tono pensativo

"Ahora…" Tras responderle, dijo la espíritu mientras miraba al su alrededor, para despues preguntar

"¿Dónde estamos? Que me estado preguntando desde que llegue"

"Ahhh, este lugar" Mirando el aula con cierta pesadez, respondió Ben con una mirada molesta

"Es la escuela, lugar donde aprender y bla, bla, bla" Continuo en un tono desinteresado cruzando los brazos

"Aprender… ¿Qué más?" Pregunto la chica interesada a pesar del claro desinterés de Ben

"Bueno…también conoces personas, pasa toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, a también que te prepara para la universidad" Dijo nuestro héroe mientras jugaba con su pelo debido a su aburrimiento

"¿Universidad? ¿Qué es?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"Un lugar donde aprendes una carrera universitaria….para poder trabajar" Respondio Ben con desinterés, para después agregar con una sonrisa

"Aunque en mi caso, digamos que tengo la vida comprada"

"¿Por?" Pregunto la espíritu sin entender, a lo que Ben señaló el símbolo del ommitrix

"¿Ves esto?" Dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia

"Yo no tengo uno así" Respondio la espíritu sin entender

"Je, es el símbolo del ommitrix, pero también, y más importante, es el símbolo de los plomeros" Explico Ben en un tono confianzudo

"¿plomeros?" Pregunto la chica sin entender

"Si, son como una policía intergaláctica" Explico Ben en un tono sincero

"¿Policía…..Intergaláctica?" Pregunto la espíritu aun sin entender

"Hu….." Susurro nuestro héroe con una mirada complicada

'Esta chica no sabe nada' Pensó nervioso por la inteligencia de la chica

"Policía es un grupo de personas que operan para salvaguardar el orden público y seguridad de las personas" Explico Ben intentando sonar sincero

"Intergaláctico me refiero a toda la galaxia" Continuo su explicación aunque algo incomodo

"¿Galaxia?" Pregunto la espíritu sin entender aun

"Sip" Confirmo Ben intentando entenderla

"Recuerdas cuando te dije de otros mundos" Continuo con su larga explicación, a lo que Tohka asintió con la cabeza, y Ben continuo

"Bueno, cada o un grupo de mundos orbita una estrella, como el sol"

"Gauoo" Entendido en parte, dijo la chica espíritu sorprendida

"La galaxia está formada por cientos de millones de estrellas" Añadio Ben con una sonrisa

"Ehh…entonces hay…" Entendiendo más, dijo la espíritu más sorprendida

"miles de millones de mundos, no talvez billones de mundos" Dijo Ben parándose en un tono despreocupado

"Increíble….espera…tú tienes ese signo….significa" Y terminando de entender, dijo la espíritu con una cara de impacto

"Mi abuelo es un plomero, uno de alto rango, y como tengo este reloj súper-tecnológico, me aceptaron…más o menos" Explico Ben en un tono confiado

"Interesante" Susurro la espíritu asintiendo

"jejeje" Respondio Ben riendo

"Hummm…aunque dime…." Dijo al espíritu también parandose

"¿Qué opinan los plomeros….de mí?" Pregunto con una mirada de intriga

"….." A lo que Ben se quedó callado por un momento, donde tras pensarlo respondió

"Bueno…yo…." Pero…

BOOOOMMMMM

De la nada comenzó a temblar el lugar mientras se escuchaba cerca fuertes explosiones

"Eh"

"Tsk"

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Ben como la chica susurraron

"Oye niña" poniendo su mano en la radio, dijo Ben algo preocupado

(La AST ha comenzado a bombardear el edificio…tsk no creía que llegarían a estos extremos) Respondio Kotori con molesta

"Je están que toca fuerte la puerta" Comento nuestro héroe en un tono medio burlón

"Eh…Ben…" Pero justo la chica dijo, a lo que Ben la miro diciendo

"Escucha parece que las AST están dispuestas a demoler el lugar…..ufff no digo que quiero terminarlo ahora pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo de queda antes que mi novia y sus amigas venga a ser su parte"

"Pero….no sería mejor que ya te vayas….talvez te podría cau…." Dijo la chica, pero Ben negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Naaa, aún tengo tiempo, y veré a que alíen usar si entran"

A lo que la espíritu le miro sorprendida y solo asintió para continuar conversando

* * *

 **Afuera**

"Tsk" Disparando una ametralladora absurdamente avanzada y gigante, susurraba Origami en su unit-CR reglamentario

"Y Yamamoto-san, como era las luchas haya en estados unidos" Y cerca de ella, preguntaba una de sus compañeras del AST a Julie, quien también disparaba

"Pues en el último año solo hubo tres encuentros, uno con Witch, otro con Berserk y uno con Princess…..ufff aunque para cuando apareció Princess no está en el planeta" Dijo Julie en un tono sincero

"OHHH debe ser divertido tener a un novio que es un superheroe" Dijo otra AST emocionada

"Si…bueno es más o menos…aunque hay veces que se le sube la fama, o que es medio infantil" Respondio Julie nerviosa

"¿Por?" Pregunto la AST anterior

"Pues se cree a veces que con el ommitrix puede hacerlo todo, aunque Gwen me dijo que se le ha bajado mucho….y es infantil….pues una vez que le llame, estaba jugando como loco su videojuego de zumos, casi creí que se refería a mi hasta que se le corto la luz y me respondió" Dijo Julie en un tono entre nervioso y molesto

"Oh…..¿pero debe tener su lado bueno?" Pregunto otra AST con intriga

"Je, eso sí, cuando se lo propone puede ser buen una gran persona y un excelente novio…jejeje si me acompaño hasta japon" Dijo la pelinegra ligeramente sonrojada

"Chi….." Pero a su costado susurro Origami celosa

"Je…y no es que quiero presumir, pero Ben me llevo por nuestro aniversario a un restaurante super lujoso, aunque era porque el dueño también era plomero" Dijo Julie con una sonrisa de confianza

"Ahhhh que lindo" Dijo otra AST sorprendida

"Chi…." Y Origami se ponía más celosa

"A y otra me llevo de viaje a Francia, aunque fue por una reunión de plomeros pero se dio el tiempo de acompañarme por toda la ciudad" Continuo Julie ahora en un tono nostálgico

"Ahhhh que suerte tienes" Dijo otra AST

"Ja, nada mal Yamamoto para alguien de tu edad" Pero justo, se unió a la conversación la capitana del grupo, Ryouko Kusakabe, en un tono cordial

"Ahh…gracias capitana" Dijo Julie sorprendida de que su superior se uniera

"¿A y como es vivir en norteamerica?" Pregunto otra AST

"No deberíamos centrarlos en el espíritu" Pero interrumpiendo con molestia, dijo Origami con una mirada de pocos amigos

"Pues no es mal lugar para vivir, aunque la medicina no es buena, pero la educación esta aceptable" Y en respuesta, Julie solo la ignoro continuando

"Capitana…" Aguantándose su molesta, dijo Origami con un tic nervioso

"Bueno….tsk….necesitamos explorar…" Dijo Ryouko en un tono pensativo

"Yo voy" Dejando de disparar, dijo Origami en un tono neutro

"Espera Origami" Respondio Ryouko en un tono serio, para después continuar

"Es peligroso….ahh…mejor ve con alguien más"

"Hummm" A lo que la peliblanca susurro en contra

"Yo voy capitana" Dijo Julie también dejando de disparar

"Bueno vayan pero no se involucren hasta que les diga ¿Ok?" Respondió Ryouko aun con seriedad

"Entendido" Dijeron tanto Origami como Julie asintiendo

Pero sin que se den cuenta, desde unos arbustos cercanos, estaba Rook vigilando con unos binoculares de los plomeros y su proto-herramienta que tenía un gran micrófono holografico

"Tsk, las AST enviarían a la señorita Yamamoto y Tobichi a Ben y la espíritu" Informo por la radio a los demás.

* * *

 **Con Ben**

(Maldicion….Ben tienes que evitar que enfaden a princess) Dijo Kotori por la radio a nuestro héroe, quien asintió

"Tsk, entonces lo corto" Dijo Ben molesto

(Odio decirlo pero si….a pero antes dile para salir a una cita) Respondio Kotori resignada

"Ehh…..yo…" Dijo Ben furioso, pero la pelirroja le interrumpió furiosa

(Haslo héroe de pacotilla, es nuestra única oportunidad)

"Hmmm….solo por esta vez" Dijo Ben asentando, para luego gira a Tohka quien le miraba sin entender

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Pues mi novia y su prima viene a causar problemas….eh no quiero ser altanero pero….¿qui-sieras… salir…a una cita conmigo?" Dijo Ben para terminar preguntando nervioso y sonrojado

"Eh…¿Qué es una cita?" Pregunto la espíritu sin entender, haciendo que ven se de una palmada a la cara, para tras dar un suspiro, decir

"Ah…..mejor nos vemos mañana…." A lo que la pelimorada lo pensó por un momento (en el cual Ben estar ansioso y super nervioso) y dijo

"Aunque aún quiero saber eso de cita….lo voy a aceptar" A lo que giro para atrás y continuo

"Y espero un nombre….nos vemos" Acto seguido camino hasta la pared donde se disolvió en una estela de energía…y que tras un segundo, la 'ropa' que tenía Ben también

"Ahhh…..AH….al menos estoy solo" Dijo Ben ante estar nuevamente desnudo/a, pero terminado en un tono deprimente

(AST a unos menos) Pero interrumpiendo su tristeza/vergüenza, dijo Kotori en un tono plano

"Ahhh….haber…..dame algo bueno esta vez" Dijo Ben nervioso, para después presionar el ommitrix y….

* * *

 **Con Origami y Julie**

"No la veo…" Pasando cerca de una ventana, dijo Julie con su arma apuntando

"Debe estar cerca…." Dijo Origami pero justo por el rabillo del ojo vio una luz a lo que giro rápidamente hacia esa dirección volando

"Espera Origami" Viendo a su prima salir apresuradamente, dijo Julie siguiéndola

Por su parte, Origami solo llevo a donde vio la luz, viendo que era su aula y alguien grande estaba siendo ocultado por la sombra de la puerta

"Ya te tengo princess…ah" Dijo la peliblanca entrando al aula, pero al acercarse vio un ser grande, como un ogro verde que tenía una jaula en la cabeza, que estaba abierta y al ver su rostro….

"Ah…." Cualquiera sea su odio y ganas de pelear, se evaporizaron al ver ese rostro, que también hizo que soltase su arma y su mirada cambiase a una de puro terror, al mismo tiempo que por alguna razón todo su cuerpo se volvía tan blanco con su pelo

"E Origami que…..ah…" Dijo Julie entrando en escena, pero al ver también el rostro de aquel ser, se quedó tetrificada soltando su arma ademas que se volvio totalmente en color blanco

"Bu" Dijo el ser en un tono neutro

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Y gritando al mismo tiempo, dijeron ambas chicas saliendo volando hacia el exterior con caras de puro terror y una gran velocidad

Por otro lado, las demás AST solo miraron sin entender al verlas salir gritando

"Que…." Susurro una sin entender, pero Ryouko intervino

"Tsk, princess ya no está….retirada" A lo que las demás la miraron sin entender

"Lo sé no entiendo que pasa pero mejor vamos por Origami y Yamamoto" Continuo Ryouko algo enfada, a lo que las demás AST asintieron y fuero por ellas

* * *

 **Con Ben**

"Je, ni que fuera tan feo" Dijo el ser anterior que era Ben en un tono burlón

(Las AST se retirar Ben….¿ehhh porque no responde Kotori?) Dijo Rook informando por la radio

"No se…." Respondio Ben mientras el ommitrix sonaba desactivándose volviendo a ser humano

"pero ahora solo quiero comer papas" Continuo con una sonrisa

(¿Vamos por unas papas?) Pregunto Rook en un tono amistoso

"Sip, vamos" Dijo Ben con una sonrisa viendo el atardecer…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con Kotori y su gente**

"Ahhh…..ahhh….ahh" En posición fetal susurraba Kotori a la vez que casi todos tripulantes estaban en la misma posición, aunque uno estaba con una sonrisa de éxtasis

"Uhhh….debo tomar más café….uhhh" Por otra parte Reine está tomando todo el café que tenía en un intento de sacarse esa imagen se su mente


End file.
